Silence of the Lamb
by middleeartheart
Summary: Mia Dawes, Rachel Dawes' younger sister has been unable to speak for ten years. She has learnt to live with her own thoughts, far from the world. The clown prince of crime, finds an interest in her and amused by her brilliance and fragility, he decides to play games with his new toy. But things don't turn out as they expect them to.
1. Give me a break

**Hey guys just something I thought was a good idea writing. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

Rachel Dawes gathered the remaining of the files from her desk and placed them alphabetically back on the bookcase of her office just as Harvey Dent opened the door interrupting her.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a charming prince like smile.

"Yeap just a sec" she sang grabbing her bag from the chair and heading out the office. He held her hand as they walked.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" she asked giddily.

"That's not how surprises work. But if you're going to frown about it we can throw a coin on it. Tails I tell you"

"Oh stop it" Rachel said hitting him lightly on the chest "I am not going to ruin it if it's a surprise" she laughed as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Do you think-" she started.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Do you think..Mia might.. want to come with us?"

"Rach..." Harvey threw his head back.

"Come on baby I don't want to leave her alone again. If I do she'll do nothing again and it's Friday night"

"Rachel your sister hates my guts. And I doubt she'll want to come with us"

"Yes but I'll make her come. I'm a lawyer" she said raising her eyebrow. Harvey looked down at her and sighed.

"Ok.. ok fine Rachel fine quit looking at me like that. Tell her to come. But I'm telling you she doesn't enjoy my presence…"

Rachel shook her head "Don't worry" she said as they got in the elevator.

* * *

Mia Dawes dropped her bag on the floor and opened the electricity bill frowning. She sighed and threw her keys on the coffee table sitting on the couch and turning on her laptop and TV.

She stared at the screen as the picture of the new clown in town who called himself the Joker popped up again. She had seen him so many times those few couple of days that she knew his scars off by hard. A deep one on the left of his face, a long one on the right and a diagonal short one on his bottom lip.

She went to the kitchen and warmed up some leftover pasta getting it back to the living room and began eating. She was two bites in when she heard the sound of a video call from her laptop and her sister's image popping in the middle of the screen.

She rolled her eyes and pressed the button as she continued eating her pasta.

"Hi sis. How are you what are you doing?" Rachel asked folding something and putting it away.

Mia merely stared at her as she continued eating her pasta.

"Oh.. right uhm.."Rachel said "I'm going out with Harvey tonight and I thought..we thought maybe you wanted to come with us?"

Mia swallowed and placed the plate on the table as she signed with her hands to her.

 _I dont want to ruin it for you it will be the two of you._

"Mia please he wants you to come. He just thinks you don't like him... "

Mia frowned and shrugged looking down at her hands

 _He thought right._

She signaled.

"Ok if you don't come I will call mom and tell her that you started smoking again. You choose."

Mia looked up at her confused.

 _But i didnt. And even if I did, I'm 25._

She signed.

"Yes but she freaks out easily and if she finds out about it she will come back to Gotham and cry day and night in your apartment. And if you throw her out she will camp outside the door"

Mia stared at her and without warning ended the call. Rachel leaned back and waited.

"10..9..8..7.." she murmured and she finally heard the bell on the bottom of the screen.

 **Fine. I hate you** she read the message.

Rachel closed the laptop and smiled to herself as she got up to get ready.

* * *

 **New chapter right after this**


	2. Diagonal short line

"Took me two weeks to get a reservation here" Harvey said as he sat down with Rachel "and I had to tell them I work for the Government"

"Really?" She replies playfully.

"The health inspector is not afraid to pull strings"

"Oh.." Rachel heard the beeping of her self-phone.

 **On the way. Subway was late. Order I am not hungry I ll just have a drink.**

"Uh she's going to be late" Rachel said placing the phone back on the table.

"Should we wait?" Harvey asked.

"No she wont't eat let's just order-"

"Rachel, fancy that" said Bruce Wayne as he approached the table.

* * *

Mia was getting fidgety. She looked down at her watch as she got out of the subway walking fast. She was wearing her favorite purple mini dress with black classic heels. She had let her black hair loose on her back and had chosen a scarlet red lipstick for the occasion whcih brought out her big brown eyes. She thought since she was forced to go out with her sister she should at least take advantage of the situation and enjoy the dress up.

She looked back down at her watch as she felt someone bumping onto her. She turned around startled as she continued walking and mouthed _I'm sorry_

"Hey bitch at least apologize!" she heard the voice of the woman she bumped into behind her.

Mia sighed and kept walking. She had lost her voice when she was fifteen. That was ten years of random strangers thinking that she was being an ass not talking to them or apologizing, or thanking the waitress verbally. She always used sign language to communicate but still some people didn't really get the whole mute thing. Or even worst, most of them asked her to stick out her tongue to see if someone had cut it. Well actually being mute was not being able to either hear nor speak. But she had lost her voice from laryngitis. She didn't even bother to undergo all the recovery her parents forced her to go through. Most people thought it was genetic but she didn't want to have to explain. She just wanted to be left alone. That was all. So it became permanent.

It wasn't that bad sometimes though. She could easily avoid situations that nobody else could and pretend she couldn't answer or reply to someone. And of course, boys did freak out about the fact that she couldn't talk to them so that area was completely shut down for her. She knew she had a pretty face and her body was not too bad either, but there were occasions where it seemed that boys liked their girl talking? Only some occasions. Of course, most of them would argue that they would prefer their girl not to talk at all but she bet to differ. Only once in high school did she get an actual boyfriend but they broke up when he went to college. He said that he couldn't be with someone he couldn't hear even through a video call. Besides him going to college, Mia always wondered if he understood the real concept of a video call. That being, seeing someone _on video._

She walked fast to the entrance of the restaurant when a hand stopped her.

"Can I help you?" the waiter at the entrance asked scanning her from head to toe.

Mia gulped and approached him, showing him the name of Harvey Dent on the reservation list.

"Oh, right" the waiter said fast "Follow me Miss"

She felt a hand taking off her coat and she looked behind her startled as another waiter took it and placed it in a huge room full of similar coats.

"Miss" the waiter in front of her said irritated. Mia blushed embarrassed and followed him. She walked fast behind the waiter as she approached the table.

But there were four people sitting there. Not two. Mia slowed down her walking as she approached and gulped not liking the crowded company.

"There you are! Oh my you look wonderful." Rachel said getting up and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You really do look beautiful Mia" Harvey added and she looked at him and smiled weakly.

She sat down on the chair the waiter had offered her and placed her hands on her lap in discomfort.

"Mia you remember Bruce Wayne" Rachel said as she sat down.

"How are you? You look lovely" the man raised his glass at her. Mia smiled faintly.

"And this is Natasha" Rachel continued indicating the blonde date of Mr. Wayne. Mia smiled faintly at her and proceeded scanning the woman up and down. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Even as a heterosexual woman, she enjoyed knowing that the female population had such striking women as part of it.

She ordered a glass of red wine as Rachel and Harvey 's food arrived. She took a sip and sat back on her chair, already waiting for the night to end.

"So, Mia isn't it?" Bruce Wayne asked her.

She shook her head as he continued.

"I've heard a lot about you. Rachel used to talk about you all the time"

Mia turned towards Rachel and looked at her dead on.

"It was all bad I promise" she told her with a smirk, taking a sip from her wine. Mia rolled her eyes slightly and turned her attention back at Wayne as he spoke.

"Do you mind if I ask you something? It's somewhat inappropriate"

Mia froze, half knowing what the subject would be, but shook her head positively.

I know you uh… have this problem? Where you can't talk? Well, Rachel was telling me how you find it difficult to find a steady job due to this..problem.."

Mia felt her fists clenching.

"I was wondering, would you like to come work for me? I hear you're good with numbers"

Mia stared back and forward between him and Rachel. She wanted to protest and actually beat the shit out of both of them. She wanted to say:

 _Who the fuck do you think you are huh!? You think I need you? You think I need your fucking money to survive? I'ma beat the shit out of you you little piece of shit._

But there were a couple of mistakes with this argument. First, he was Bruce Fucking Wayne. Secondly, yes she did need him and thirdly, GOD did she need his money.

She blinked and raised her eyebrows and shoulders approvingly.

"Great! You start on Monday"

Mia smiled weakly and looked down at the table as the group finally stopped bothering themselves with her and began talking with each other.

Mia took another sip from her drink and observed the people around her. It was one of her favorite things to do when she was beginning to be invisible. Bruce Wayne was a very charming young man. But he seemed tired. He had faint black circles under his eyes which said that he wasn't getting much sleep. He was moving his left arm cautiously and Mia thought that he might be hurt. She went on to the next victim, the blonde, lean Balarrina.

Oh yes. Definitely a ballerina. She was holding her back so straight even if she was relaxed. That was a stands that Mia had seen cheerleaders and dancers do.

She turned her attention to Harvey but went on. She had no interest in knowing what he was doing in his personal life. With his sister.

Mia sighed and took another sip from her drink as she gazed around in the restaurant. There was a couple that was fighting before they came here, judging by the fast eating pace and the red nose of the woman… an old lady returning stressed from the toilet..a man who was texting someone that he didn't want his wife across the table to find out…a man ignoring his date as he was looking discretely at their table and eavesdropping their conversation.. a woman eating-

Wait what?

Mia's eyes darted back to the man who was staring at them. He had blonde wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He was very attractive; she had to give him that. But there was something about his eyes. They seemed so focused on their table. So concentrated. So…cold.

The man's gaze was suddenly fixed on her and she quickly turned away looking down at her hands blushing. She took another sip from her drink and exhaled embarrassed, not daring to look at the direction of the man again.

The night proceeded and Mia was almost ready to maybe cut open her veins. She was so bored. She wanted to leave, to go home to her couch and TV. She sighed as the group opened another cycle of conversation and gazed around the room again. And she paused. She quickly lowered her eyes on her lap again as she felt the hair on her back rising.

The man was staring at her. The blonde man with the dark brown eyes. He was still sitting there, alone this time. It seemed that his date had left but he was still here. And he was staring right at her. It wasn't that that caused the hair on her back to stand. It was the way he was looking at her. His gaze was like death himself had come to claim her soul. She only got a glimpse of them for a second and she couldn't bear the idea of staring into them again.

But for some reason, she couldn't resist. She raised her eyes slowly first to Rachel, then to Harvey, then to a lady on the right and then to him.

And down they go again. She couldn't do it. She removed her hair from behind her ears throwing them at the sides of her face to hide it.

"Mia" she heard Rachel's voice as the men continued talking. She signaled to her discretely.

 _Are you ok?_

Mia shook her head and smiled weakly. She could still see the figure sitting on the table from the corner of her eye. And she was now getting irritated. She frowned and turned to him dead on, ignoring the strong sensation she had to turn her head away again.

He looked amused. He was playing with the top of his glass as he was staring at her with a smirk of enjoyment on his lips. His lips…

Mia's attention was now focused on them. They seemed odd. She instinctively crooked her head to the right slightly as she continued staring at the man's bottom lip. He wasn't this close to the table and she couldn't see clearly, and it seemed that his lips were covered with something. They were covering something on the middle of his bottom lip. Something…some…

A diagonal short line.

Mia's breath got caught up in her throat as she realized who was staring at them all evening. She looked up to his eyes as realization hit her. He was still piercing her with his gaze that seemed even more amused than before. He knew she knew. She was dead.

"It's a nightmare isn't it?" Bruce Wayne suddenly told her.

She blinked startled at the man placed a hand on her arm to wake her up from her trance.

Mia shook her head confused.

"Sorry you seemed elsewhere… About the crime.."

Mia kept staring at him, clearly off topic.

Bruce Wayne smiled at her politely, understanding that she had not listening to a word they said.

"We were talking about the Batman… and how criminals in this town are the worst…a nightmare?"

Mia raised her eyebrows in understanding and smiled in return agreeing with him. She gulped as he spoke and turned her eyes towards the table on the right. And frowned.

There was nobody there.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the concept. Review and let me know**


	3. Be quiet Miss Dawes

**Hello humanoids. Thank you for your reviews. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Mia looked around her frantically for a moment as they left the restaurant. She, Rachel and Harvey kept walking in silence down the street and she felt as if she was taking a walk with her parents. She frowned and exhaled exasperated turning to Rachel.

 _I'm tired I am going home._

"But we were thinking we would take a stroll in the park" Rachel replied disappointed. Mia shook her head and half smiled.

 _I ruined your night. I will go home_

She signaled and kissed her sister's cheek, not giving her time to protest.

She walked down the road, hands in the pockets of her coat as the cold night caressed her face. The bridge looked eerie under the streetlights that were spreading on the black sky like mist. It was a humid night of November and the city was half-asleep. There were only a few cars passing by and for a moment, a creepy thought crossed her mind.

If that man was really the Joker, it meant that he had nothing to lose if he killed her. On the contrary. That way, he would make sure that nobody had seen his face. She looked behind her as she thought of that, to find the empty street following her home. She exhaled, seeing her own breath and closed her eyes as the sound of her heels was the only thing she could hear. But of course, perhaps he had better things to do than track down a twenty five years old girl who couldn't even speak.

The subway was already closed this late at night and she didn't want to take a cab home. Her job didn't pay that well so that she could carelessly spend on transportation since she had perfectly fine looking legs to take her home. And she liked walking anyway. It gave her something else to notice when there were people walking around with her. Plus, it was nearly the end of the month-financially speaking-.

After forty-five minutes, she was unlocking the door of her apartment. She got in, turned on the light and took off her heels. She carried them to her room and dropped them on the floor as she began taking off her clothes. A terrible headache had begun to form midway, and she was sure it was fever. She unzipped her dress and placed it neatly on the bed. She took a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the cupboard and put them on along with a pair of socks, taking off her bra in the process. She went to the bathroom and took off her makeup, letting her hair loose.

Mia looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were red and glistening and her skin felt warm under her cold hands. She suddenly felt extremely weak and tired.

So much for walking forty-five minutes at night in Gotham. In November. She went to the kitchen to make some tea to try to contain the cold she was getting.

When it was ready, she took her favorite mug and went to the living room, to maybe watch some TV until she fell asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she felt them stabbing her and turned on the light of the living room.

The mug slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor in front of her now wet socks. Mia stared at the sitting figure, and for a moment she felt as if she was about to scream.

But of course, this was not going to happen.

"That's a shame," the Joker smirked amused, indicating the smashed cup. Mia wasn't breathing. She was staring at him dead on, like a little mouse.

Suddenly, she felt her instincts kicking in. She flew towards the door trying to save herself. There was no other way. She couldn't cry, couldn't scream, couldn't call for help. She couldn't even beg for mercy.

But of course, she never made it there. Before she could touch the handle, she felt a force pulling her backwards by the hair and shoving her down on the floor. Mia fell, face first as an idea hit her head. She banged her fists on the floorboards, trying to make enough noise for the neighbors downstairs to maybe call the police or at least come up to scream at her face.

But that didn't work either. As she was about to bang a second time, she felt a glove twisting her fist in an unnatural position, making her scream without a sound. She felt as if her shoulder was now not part of her body as she tried to get out of his grip but failed.

"Shshshshshsh calm down now. We both know that this won't work" he said patting her on the head like a dog. Mia felt tears streaming down her eyes as fear enveloped her. Her breathing was uncontrollable as she realized that those were her last moments on earth.

"Now now don't be shy" he said. He was kneeled beside her with one elbow on his knee, stroking her hair like a doll "Come on look at me" he half whispered.

Mia squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the painted monster inches away from her face. He gripped her chin forcing it upwards and Mia felt his warm breath on her face as he growled.

"Look. At. Me" he repeated dangerously grabbing the back of her neck. Mia sniffed and opened her eyes, coming face to face with the clown.

Scars. That was the first thing that filled her vision. Deeply carved smiling scars that were painted red. She looked upwards meeting his eyes and tried not to avert her gaze from the piercing black abyss.

"My my" he said and smiled to himself "Aren't you just beautiful. Even when you cry" he laughed to himself biting his lip in amusement "And those chocolate brown eyes. How big and gorgeous. And how much do they see…" he continued and laughed raising his eyebrow. Mia turned to the right trying to get out of his grip.

"Now you see?" he said quickly, rotating her injured hand again, causing her shoulder to twist once more. She squeezed her eyes shut in agony and stopped what she was trying to do. "If you don't behave yourself, this is gonna take mmmuch longer than you think. I have all night"

Mia exhaled in pain and lowered her head trying to catch her breath. When she looked up again, the Joker was staring at her with his head tilted to the side in confusion and enjoyment.

"Well aren't you gonna beg me not to kill you?" he continued with a squeaky voice.

Mia breathed in and out deeply, trying to soothe the pain.

"Or uh, ask me what I want at least?" he said the last part as if he was offended. As if, she was being a bad host.

"Well" he blinked in a fake offended tone "If you don't say anything I might assume that I am not welcomed here" he said shaking his head.

Mia looked at him and opened her mouth as no sound came out. Was he toying with her? Did he really didn't know?

"But uh… wait" he said as he took her arm and twisted in once more. Mia jumped in pain and fell to the side silently. He kept doing it again and again. After a while, she knew he was just enjoying the spectacle.

He giggled to himself and let go of her completely, letting her catch her breath for real this time. Mia backed away immediately as he did so and glued her back on the side of the couch, bringing her knees towards her body. She supported her shoulder with her other hand as an excruciating pain ran through it.

"Isn't this just perfect? " he said as he stared at the crying beauty in front of him "You are a lucky, lucky little brat" he said shaking a finger at her "Not only did you see me, but you can't tell anyone" he laughed manically throwing his head backwards.

Mia frowned in confusion, not understanding how that made her lucky. As if reading her mind, he looked down at her again.

"You see, I was going to kill you tonight. I had my men ran all the apartment files in Gotham trying to figure out where you lived. And all of that under two hours. But now, things are MUUUCH more interesting" he said. "I might as well.." he said getting closer to her. Mia flinched as he removed a strand of hair from her face" ..keep you" he said thinking hard for a moment narrowing his eyes. He then stood up abruptly and Mia jumped at his sudden movement. He grabbed her by the non-inured arm and pulled her upwards.

"Yeap. It's settled" he stated as he began pulling her with him "Oh and one more thing" he said as he turned towards her again.

He placed his hands under her elbow and the side of her arm and pushed upwards hard, relocating her shoulder. Mia folded into two, feeling the sharp pain on her shoulder becoming even more unbearable than before. But when the Joker began dragging her again, she could actually slightly move it this time.

"Yeah.. much more fun" he said and it was more like he was talking to himself. Mia couldn't react. She was being pulled out of her apartment, down the stairs, out the door of the building. It was when the cold night hit her face that she came to her senses. She whirled around getting out of his grasp and charged for the end of the road ,where the main street was, when she felt an iron grip pulling her backwards. She hit something warm and heard his voice right next to her ear.

"We could had done this much more smoothly" he whispered. Mia felt something wet over her mouth and coughed as the strange scent filled her lungs. She fought in his arms before darkness took her.

Joker dragged the limp body to the car and threw her inside, dragging the door of the van close.

"Be quiet Miss Dawes" he laughed to himself as he jumped to the driver's seat.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review and let me know.**


	4. First Week in Hell

**Hi people!**

 **Fanfictionusername1 Be a stalker of the story I don't mind AT ALL ;)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Mia woke up and felt as if she was hanging upside down. Her eyes were burning and she felt as if she had a plastic bag over her head. When she took her first breath, she coughed uncontrollably as she instinctively pushed her head forward. It felt so heavy and there were hard stabs running all across her neck. She finally managed to push her head forward as she slowly regained her consciousness. She was in pure darkness. There was some light coming in from underneath what seemed like a door, but nothing more. She tried to move but felt as if she was tied down.

She was.

There was duck tape on her arms. And legs. She was strapped on a chair. Mia suddenly remembered the events before her blackout. She began moving frantically trying to free her arms but it was impossible. She began rocking the chair with force, hoping that something would change. She gasped in desperation and pain, as a sharp pain ran down her right arm, starting from her shoulder. She finally stopped struggling and tried to hear something. Anything. Something that could tell her where she was. But there was no cars, no horns or sirens. It was as if she was the last person on earth.

Suddenly, she heard something metallic banging. Her heart jumped and her head snapped towards the direction of the source. The same noise echoed in the room once more and Mia could now see two round shadows underneath the door.

Soon enough the door opened with another metallic sound and she closed her eyes as the incoming light was painful.

"Wakie wakie!" the Joker shouted playfully as he entered the room. Mia tried to get loose from her bonds even though she knew there was nothing to do.

The Joker walked towards her casually, grabbing a chair that was nearby, which was previously hidden from her in the darkness. He placed it opposite to her as she continued struggling and sat down placing both his hands on his lap. He stared at her for a little while longer with amusement.

"You done?" he mocked her and Mia's eyes shot up to him. She remained motionless, staring at the painted man in front of her, waiting for his move. But it never came. He was just staring at her with an annoying smirk on his face.

When she didn't reply with any movement, he put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, piercing her with his eyes and repeated emphasizing each word "Are you done?"

Mia gulped and sat back lowering her eyes and nodded.

"Perfect" he said loudly as Mia jumped. He giggled to himself and sat back placing both hands behind his head studying her. Her hair fell long behind her shoulder but were somewhat greasy and tangled. Her big brown eyes were fixed on his vest, probably too afraid to look up. He crooked his head to the right, trying to get a better look of her face.

She was very pretty. A little silent doll with greasy hair.

"It hits me that you uh, don't talk too much" he provoked her. "If you don't want me here I can uh, leave"

Mia closed her eyes slowly and opened them looking up at him. She had a "really?" look on her face. Smart doll.

"Oh I see… You don't like my games" he laughed "You want me to kill you already?" he said sarcastically. Mia continued staring at him even though she wanted to avert her eyes so much. But there was nowhere else to look.

"Mmmmm…" he mumbled. "Maybe you are more of a video person. Maybe you like expressing yourself through interpretive dancing" he said as he got up. He left the room briefly and was back in a second with a tripod and a camera.

Mia frowned not understanding what was going on. He placed the camera in front of her and soon enough Mia saw a red light.

"Mia? Is there something you want to say to the camera?" Joker spoke playfully in a girly tone. Mia looked away, trying to cover her face with her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him moving towards her. Soon enough she felt his hand around her shoulder and she jumped as her eyes flew open. He had the camera towards both of them and his face was right next to hers.

"She's shy" he said to the camera as he grabbed her chin and pointed it towards the lens "Isn't she stunning? Say hi to sis!" he told her as he waved his hand.

"You see" he said as he stood up away from her and began walking in the room "I have something that I believe belongs to Miss Dawes. I found out that Mr. Dent doesn't do the whole family thing so I decided to maybe borrow Miss Mia for a while. I will borrow her, until Mr. Dent decides to resign from office" he placed his face closer to the camera "Or until she stops breathing" he said demonically "I haven't decided how long that would be, that depends on how much Miss Mia will enjoy my games. But I would suggest you make it quic **k.** I am not a very patient man," he said and with that, stopped the recording.

He turned off the camera and turned towards her "That went well. You think I went too strong on the makeup?" he asked her and giggled before taking his tripod, exiting the room.

* * *

Mia jumped in her sleep looking around her frantically. She didn't know how long she'd been there. She felt her muscles aching and her mind began playing games. It was darkness. It had been hours, maybe days. Days? She didn't know. She felt as if she was going mad. Even if she could scream, she knew that nobody would hear.

She thought she fell asleep when the door of the room opened. But the truth was that she was probably awake for a long time. When he came close to her, she felt as if she couldn't react. She was so tired. He untied her legs and arms and pulled her up pushing her lightly in front of him.

She felt his hands roughly on her waist, supporting her as she tried to find her balance. They walked out of the room and he grasped her shirt trying to keep her standing. Mia didn't even realize that she was falling until he caught her.

"Alright alright" he whispered to himself, realizing that this wouldn't work. He picked her up ungracefully and carried her to the bathroom. "You really are made of cotton candy huh?" he clicked his tongue "I'm disappointed" he said and just like that dropped her in the bathtub.

Mia immediately woke up and tried to find the handles. When she did, she emerged from the water and coughed as the liquid had filled her lungs. She looked up at him with question in her eyes as he was laughing manically.

"So now you're awake!" he continued laughing. Mia coughed quietly a little bit more and tried to get the water out of her eyes with her hands. When he was finally done, he looked down at her and she seemed like a little wet puppy.

"You get a shower. Then you'll eat" he said and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Mia remained there and began to shiver. The water was freezing. She took off her clothes throwing them on the bathroom floor and inspected the shampoo bottles fast. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Not only because it was as if she was getting a shower in Antarctica, but also because she was naked. And she had no trust in him.

She shampooed her hair fast and scrubbed her body. When she was done, she got up quickly, feeling dizzy for a moment. She jumped out the bathroom and wrapped the towel around her body tightly.

Clothes! Damn it clothes!

She wasn't going out like this! Not a chance. Mia opened the cupboards next to the mirror instinctively not sure what she was looking for.

 _Yeah maybe there is a footer in here somewhere_ she mocked herself as she began closing the cupboard.

But she paused when she got a glimpse of something behind the bottles. It was a razor. Mia looked back at the closed door, not sure if she wanted to do what she was about to do. She took the razor fast, turning frantically towards the door every two second. She removed the head and tried to stick out one of the razor blades. She hissed as she cut her finger slightly on the edge but went on.

And finally it popped. She put the razor back in the cupboard and closed it slowly. She hid the blade in her fist and pretended to hold the towel over her chest with it. She opened the door slowly and peeked outside, not knowing if she was supposed to leave or not. She looked to the right as she got out, seeing an empty corridor leading to a wall. She turned to the left and gasped.

He was leaning on the wall casually staring at her amused.

"Had a nice shower?" he questioned and licked his lips, scanning her from head to toe with lustful eyes. Mia nodded not daring to look up at him, squeezing the razor blade in her palm.

She heard a low, devil like laughter as he began walking towards her. Mia stepped back once but didn't dare to move again.

"We humans try to give names to things" he began as he stared up the ceiling "you know… We have definitions for anything now days. Uh… you know calling someone who is constantly bored catatonic, someone who is unhappy depressed" he went on as he slowly made his way into the bathroom. Mia gulped following his movements.

"One of my favorite definitions is 'the benefit of the doubt'" he said as he stood in front of the mirror inspecting his reflection. He pretended to fix the smeared makeup around his eyes. "For example you. When I visited you two days ago it seemed that you were just surrendered to me. And I don't think this is fun at all" he said looking down at his now dirty hands. He turned on the water tab and washed his hands wiping them on a towel.

"So I like giving people the benefit of the doubt" he went on opening the cupboard. Mia closed her eyes and sighed knowing that he was teasing her. "I figured I would give you another chance" he said pushing the bottles out of the cupboard and Mia felt her heart being stabbed with every bottle that fell empty on the floor.

He had placed them there on purpose. She had been so stupid. Of course he wouldn't had left a razor with a hostage.

He took the razor in his hands and Mia felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her ears. He turned towards her with a smirk inspecting the razor "Turns out I was right" he told her amused opening his hand in front of her. Mia looked at it and handed over the blade defeated.

"Now now don't be scared. Just think that if you hadn't done it, you would be dead now. I don't like dull games and I do love the fact that you _tried_ to keep up. And even though Mr. Dent decided to postpone his resignation, you just earned yourself living points" he smiled at her "Of course now you'll have to walk around with the towel but hey! You're still breathing right!?" he told her. Mia's eyes widened in protest but he pulled her by the arm almost dragging her to another room. He shoved her on a chair and she had to try very hard to keep the towel around her naked body. Mia gulped clutching the fabric even closer to her body as she saw two men playing cards on the kitchen table. She averted her eyes staring at the flat screen TV in front of her, even though it was turned off. She shivered as she felt the water droplets dripping on her body. Her feet were freezing and she began trembling. The Joker approached her and handed her a pill with a glass of water. She looked up at him and he stared at her dangerously.

"Take. It" he told her sharply and Mia placed it in her mouth quickly.

She was dead . She was dead. That was poison. She was going to die.

She drank the water fast realizing just how thirsty she was.

Suddenly, he dropped a closed bag on her lap and sat on the couch to the right turning on the TV.

"Eat" he ordered. Mia opened the bag and took out the package opening it. Inside awaited a burger with fries and Mia began eating it slowly, not sure if she was hungry or not. She took a fry and ate it slowly when she heard the Joker sighing exasperated.

"Come on doll we don't have all day"

Mia began eating a little bit faster, but it was as if she was eating nothing. There was a blank in her head as she ate, as her appetite was not at its best. He had just ordered it.

She never managed to finish all her meal. The Joker took the package from her lap and placed it on the table. He grabbed her by the arm and led her out the room and into another one. This one was smaller and dimmer. There was a single bed with disarranged sheets and a desk with the lamp turned on.

"Get dressed" he said seriously indicating the folded clothes on the bed. His tone was different. He seemed even more dangerous than before.

Mia looked at the clothes and then back at him. He shook his head negatively.

"I'm not leaving the room with you in here alone with my knives doll. Get dressed"

Mia continued staring at him, as if begging him not to let her do this and he rolled his eyes turning away from her towards the door. Mia thought he was going to leave but when he began tapping his foot on the floor, she realized that she didn't have much time.

"I'm not a patient man doll" he said as if confirming her thoughts. Mia took the underwear he had provided, not giving them much attention. She just wanted to get dressed. She put on the sweatpants and t-shirt and sat on the bed to put on the socks.

The Joker turned around and went towards his desk opening one of the cupboards.

"The pill is for your shoulder, so it doesn't get infected. I need you alive and well if I am going to kill you" he stated indifferently. That was definitely one of the most oxymoron sentences Mia had ever heard in her whole life. She heard something metallic clattering and her attention was fixed back at the Joker who had his back turned to her.

"Those guys.." he said quietly almost dangerously "Will not hesitate to rape your dead corpse if they get the chance"

Mia squeezed her eyes in disgust and stared at him in disbelief. How could he be so insensitive? So forward?

"So even if you DO manage to get out of these handcuffs" he said turning around indicating them in his hand "Do NEVER be alone in a room with them. That is the only reason why I needed you to get dressed. Don't think that I forgot about your little _trick_ in the bathroom"

She was confused. So what she did was bad or good? Was she being rewarded or punished? And if he knew that they were in the kitchen, why did he let her wonder in there half naked and then told her to get dressed because they were dangerous? She sighed in despair and rolled her eyes annoyed.

The Joker got closer to her and grabbed her hand putting one handcuff on the iron headboard of the bed and one around her wrist.

"Oh and one more thing" he said as he closed the handcuff on her wrist tightly, causing her to jump in pain. Mia looked up at him and froze. For a moment, she felt as if she was staring into the eyes of the devil "Do never roll your eyes at me again"

Mia looked away, avoiding his eyes and gulped. The Joker stood up and grabbed his coat from his desk chair putting it on.

"Get some sleep. I need you fresh tomorrow!" he giggled as he exited the room locking the door behind him.

Mia felt her eyes watering immediately and she began sobbing uncontrollably, as panic reached up in her throat. She lied down on the bed and she wept quietly, not knowing what else to do.

It was a couple of hours later when she drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know x**


	5. It will all be over soon

**_Hey guys thank you for the reviews here is the next chapter_**

* * *

 _Click, click, click._

Mia felt her body aligned with the bed but couldn't move a muscle for a few seconds.

 _Click, click, click._

Her eyes fluttered as she opened them slowly, feeling her neck sore from lying down on her chest.

 _Click-_

The Joker paused and turned around towards the bed as he heard her shift position. He was working on something on his desk, playing with his favorite potato peeler in one hand. Mia rubbed her eyes and neck as she got up, feeling the restrain on her arm burning.

"She finally wakes up" he said with a huge smirk on his face "Had a good night's sleep?"

Mia sat up and blinked, trying to regain her full consciousness. She looked around the room pointlessly and sighed. She stared at him, thinking how she was supposed to communicate what she wanted to say to him.

"Uh… what is it doll you're blinded by my good looks?" he said, leaning back on his chair staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Mia pointed at the door of the room and to the left, seeing if maybe he would understand what she wanted to say.

"Why would I let you go?" he crooked his head and Mia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She just stared at him again and pointed to the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh right right" he giggled and got up, taking the small key out of his pocket. He approached her and removed the handcuff from her arm.

"You know if I was being careful with you maybe I should had brought a bowl or something or maybe some sand next to the bed. That way I wouldn't have to worry about you stabbing me with a blade every time you got out of the bathroom" he said placing the handcuffs back in the drawer.

Mia signed _asshole_ with her hands, but only so discretely that she could understand.

"Go ahead" he told her as he opened the door of the room. She walked passed him and to the door of the bathroom.

"Now don't take long in there. I'm too much of an asshole to be patient " he told her. Mia whirled around and stared at him, not sure what just happened.

"It's the truth" he said with two raised eyebrows. Mia looked back at him once more and closed the door of the bathroom. She remained frozen and dumbfounded, not sure if what he said was just a coincidence or not. Whatever it was, she ought to be more careful.

She washed her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was so surreal. Being here with him was at least odd. He seemed very calm around her and that made her even more scared. He had it all figured out. He was going to kill her so he wasn't wasting his time on scaring her anymore. She got her weak, so she couldn't escape, cuffed to break her completely and now he was being cooperative. And as a person who had spent most of her life reading other people actions and appearance, she had no clue as to how he came to be.

He was a wall to her. Nothing more. And it was getting on her nerves. With no power over him, she was completely at his mercy.

She got out of the bathroom to find that nobody was there. She went back to the room to find him sitting at his desk. He turned around and stared at her.

"Huh…" he said crooking his head to the side "You didn't make a run for it"

Mia shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed.

"Nono" he told her getting up "we have a lot of things to do. Get up"

He grabbed her by the arm and Mia almost fell to the ground as he pulled her with him. They reached the dark room she first saw when she got there. He tied her up on the chair and leaned close to her face pushing her hair back from her shoulders.

"There we go. We want to show that pretty face of yours"

He went back out the room and when he was back he had a tripod and camera in his hands and was in full costume. Mia's blood froze in her veins. It had to be more than two days. That was it. He was going to kill her on camera.

He set up the camera in front of her as she began breathing fast, looking around her with frenzy.

"Miaaa" he said in a warning tone "Say hello to sis don't be rude"

Mia stared at him with wide eyes feeling her throat getting dry.

"Still shy" he replied as he got closer to her. He went behind her and caressed her hair pulling them back on a low ponytail with his hands. She was shaking mad. Even the slight touch of his glove on her skin made her want to throw up.

"You see I'm a man of my word. It has been two days since my last uh, request but I have heard nothing back from you. I don't like ungrateful people"

Mia heard the knife clicking next to her ear and she jerked to the side, almost falling to the ground with the chair. But he got her fast straightening her up.

"Shshsh" he said bringing the knife closer to her shoulder. Mia breathed fast and squeezed her eyes as the blade touched her skin. She opened her mouth in agony as tears started streaming down her face. She kept jerking away from the blade but his hand was like an iron fist pinned down on the other side. He finally got the blade out of her skin and let go of her approaching the camera. Mia was breathing hard, as the pain spread to her body. She let her head hung down not able to see him. But she could hear him.

"The next one will be a little higher. And we don't want to ruin that pretty face of hers. And if I don't hear from you soon… Well… As I said. I'm a man of my word"

The Joker turned off the camera and went back to the girl, untying her. She immediately attacked him, punching and kicking him and he couldn't help but laugh at her attempts to hurt him. He grabbed her wrists and led her out the door as she resisted. She put all her weight back and tried to get out of his grasp.

Ok now that was just getting annoying. He let go of her wrists and she fell backwards hard. Before she could react, he got to her, lifting her up and threw her over his shoulder taking her to the bathroom. She kept kicking the air and punching his back until he felt his patience running out.

"Either you stop it or I'll make you stop it for good!" he barked, but she didn't obey.

He threw her on the bathroom counter as she tried to get down and hit him again. He pushed her back hard, smashing the mirror behind her.

She opened her mouth in pain and stopped moving as she gripped her shoulder.

"Now look what you made me do!" he said calmly shaking his head. He turned around and got a gauze and iodine from the cupboard and placed them on the counter next to her. She was now motionless, hiding her face with her hair. She was sniffing silently and he could have sworn he heard a little whine.

He moved her hand from her shoulder and she slapped his away.

"Enough!" he barked at her. He tried again and this time she didn't resist. He pulled her hair back and inspected the J scar he left her on the shoulder. He placed some iodine on the wound and he saw her fists clenching up. He got his needle and alcohol and began stitching it up. Damn he had gone too deep.

When he was finally done, he pulled her down off the counter and turned her around lifting her shirt. There were very minor injuries from the mirror but he took out small pieces of glass that had scratched her skin.

"There you go!" he said turning her around and pulling her hair back revealing her tear stained face. "Aren't you grateful that I took care of you?" he asked in a low disturbing tone. When she didn't reply he lifted her chin up forcing her to look at him.

His eyes were cold and dangerous and Mia shivered in both pain and fear. "Aren't you?" he asked again more firmly. Mia lowered her eyes getting away from his grip and nodded.

"Oh darling" he told her embracing her tightly. Mia's eyes widened in surprise but she was too frightened to move away. She just remained there frozen until he was finished. "Don't worry" he said in a mocking sweet tone "It will all be over soon"

Mia squeezed her eyes hard, smelling the horrifying scent of him. A mixture of gasoline and cigarettes. "One way or another, it's going to be over" he said cupping her face and forcing her to look at him again obviously amused "And if you're lucky, I will need you to put a good word for me to the police" he continued.

He continued staring at her and for a moment his eyes changed. She caught his gaze flying down on her lips for a moment before releasing her, licking his scars.

"Now run along you" he said indicating the room. Mia walked passed him fast and jumped on the far corner of the bed, making sure that he was going to be as far away from her as possible.

But instead, she heard the door of the room closing and the key turning.

* * *

"Harvey please" Rachel yelled as tears were streaming down her eyes "Please you have to do this! If you love me you have to!"

"How am I supposed to do this Rach huh? Don't you get it? If I do this it's over! They'll get a scum to take over the job and what I've build all this time in this city will be lost!"

"Do you even hear yourself!? This is my sister! And you're talking about saving the city!?"

"Yes Rach Yes! I am!" he stared back at her intensely "I'm sorry but if that's what it takes-"

"She's my blood!"

"And I'm sorry. If that was anyone else you wouldn't say a word. You would agree with me"

"But it is not someone else" she said approaching him "It's Mia. This is Mia. Please he won't give us much more time don't let my girl with this maniac please!" she wept "Please Harvey, resign and we'll fix it. We'll take it back you can cut a deal with the Mayor. Make it look real! It's that simple!"

Harvey stared at Rachel's distressed face "It's not going to work"

"At least try it.."

The phone rang interrupting their heated conversation. Harvey picked it up fast.

"Gordon?"

" _Harvey.. Turn on the TV, there is something you need to see"_

"Got it" he said turning on the TV.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked staring at him.

"Gordon"

They both stared at the new video footage numb. It was only ten seconds in when Rachel fell on her knees in despair. Harvey stared at the screen dumbfounded before grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked through sobs.

"To City Hall"


	6. Confusing thoughts

**Hey guys Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter**

* * *

Mia woke up in darkness. Her shoulder was killing her and she found it very difficult to put pressure on her arm in order to sit up. She kept her movements to a minimum, trying to make out any sounds from outside. There was some talking in a distance but there was nobody walking past the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them sighing. She found her toes with her fingers in the darkness and began playing with them as she dove deeper and deeper into thought.

If only there was a way to make him understand. Some sort of way to communicate with him. She had a suspicion that he knew sign language but she was not yet sure. Maybe she should try it out even though something told her that there was no point to it. Let's say that she did talk to him in some way. What would she say?

You don't have to do this?

I'll do anything you want?

Please don't kill me?

First of all, of course he didn't have to do this. He wanted to do it. Secondly, she already did whatever he wanted and thirdly, if she was going to die, she wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction of begging him.

Maybe she could reason with him.

She snorted soundlessly and laid back down on the bed crouching like a baby. It was hopeless. Even if she did actually manage to talk with him, it would just be a series of sarcastic comments from his part and the whole thing would just end up with her getting hurt somehow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps outside the door. She instinctively closed her eyes, not wanting to have to deal with him right away. Soon enough she heard the door unlocking and the Joker walked in quietly, humming to himself. He took off his coat not bothering to turn the lights on and approached the sleeping figure on his bed. Mia felt him sit beside her and she had to fight the urge to jump up when he touched her. She felt his hands traveling up her arm and to the side of her neck when she lifted her head to look at him in the darkness confused.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he giggled to himself "Push the shirt down doll I need to see your wound"

Mia sat up as he turned on the lights and pushed down her sleeve exposing the red gauze on her shoulder. He uncovered her skin carefully and inspected his work with caution. He then patted the area with iodine and replaced the gauze, covering up the wound again.

"There. All nice and clean. See what happened when you behave?"

Mia looked away and waited for him to head back to his desk. He lifted up two small cards and brought them up close to her face.

They were two playing cards with a Joker on them. Mia looked up him confused.

"Well read them. What do you think?" he said waiting for her response.

Mia stared at the cards. The one read _"Will the real Batman please stand up?"_ and the second one _"Does anyone know Harvey Dent?"_

Mia looked up at him "Well?" he asked impatiently. She shrugged her shoulders and he sighed exasperated. "Not a fun of art huh? I'm disappointed. I would guess that since you can't talk you would have to find some other ways to express your inner turmoil." He sat down and span his chair around to face her. "To express those feeling that hide deep inside your soul yet so few had the chance to take a glimpse of the paradise that is you" he said in a dramatic tone before cracking up into laughter. Mia stared at him not wanting to participate to his laughter. But an idea popped up.

She lowered her eyes and signaled almost to herself with her hands _you're crazy._

The Joker laughter stopped abruptly. When she looked up at him, her heart stopped and for a moment she thought she was dead. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes and his eyes were glistening.

"What.. did you say to me?" he almost growled.

Damn… She was just trying to get a reaction out of him to see if he knew what she was signing but it seemed that she had hit a nerve. Mia gulped and exhaled with difficulty, but maintained her eye contact with him.

Suddenly, an unexpected laughter filled the room and Mia jumped slightly as her heart began pounding again.

"Good play doll, good play" he said relaxing back on his chair "You got me"

Mia frowned in confusion, as for a moment it seemed to her that he was genuinely admiring her trick.

"So" he told her staring at her with a raised eyebrow "Why don't you tell me a little bit more about Harvey.

She shrugged her shoulders not daring to look at him.

"If you shrug your shoulders again I'm gonna punch you in the face" he said rapidly. She bit her lips hiding the faint smile that had formed on them. She licked them and looked up at him.

 _I don't really know him that well_ she signaled.

"Oh come oonn.."he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees "You're the sister of his little uh, squeeze. I'm sure you can do better than that"

Mia looked at him emotionlessly.

"Tell you what" he said leaning back. He placed his elbow on the arm of his chair and rubbed his chin. "Why don't we play a game huh?" he told her "I will ask you questions. And if you answer them honestly, you get to ask me back. What do you think huh?" he pierced her with his eyes. Mia gulped, somehow knowing that she didn't want to do this. He was toying with her, like a cat with a mouse.

 _There is nothing I want to know about you._

"My my" the Joker sat up with a huge grin on his face "You are a big talker after all huh? Not sure if you're brave or plain out stupid… But this is where you're wrong doll. No matter how much you deny that to yourself, there is a part of you that is mad to know what hides inside the _crazy_ mind of the Joker"

Mia shook her head _you overestimate yourself._

"Perhaps. But I am feeling generous tonight so uh if you play, I will let you go home"

She stared at him with narrow eyes.

"I'm a man of my word doll" he said as if reading her mind "No tricks. If you play, you go home"

Mia scanned him from head to toe gulping before agreeing.

"Wonderful!" he shouted in ecstasy. "First question, how did this happen?" he said showing his neck.

 _Laryngitis_ she signaled and for a moment she saw a pause on his face. She signaled him again slower this time as she assumed it was too fast for him.

"I see…" he said rubbing his chin as if he was a doctor inspecting a patient."You go"

Mia gazed around the room, trying to find a good question for him.

 _What's your real name?_ she finally said. He stared back at her as if she was stupid.

"Uh, Joker? My turn-"

Mia frowned and threw her hands in the air _You know that's not what I mean._

"Then next time you better ask what you really mean" he giggled to himself "How long have you been like this?"

Mia sighed closing her eyes annoyed

 _10 years._

Joker took an impressed expression as if it was an incredible accomplishment of hers.

 _How many people have you killed?_

He snorted "More than the random number that popped into your head. Are you scared of me?"

Mia looked at him confused. What kind of stupid question was that?

 _Of course_ she replied.

"I see" the Joker replied.

 _Can you blame me?_ She signaled back.

"Nah" he grinned menacingly "are you scared of me right _now?_ "

Mia gulped _Always._

"But we are having such a nice conversation you and I don't you think?" he looked at her like a lost puppy. When she didn't reply, he dropped the act "Your turn" he continued a tiny bit annoyed.

 _If this has been your hideout all along, why haven't the police tracked you yet?_

Joker stared at her expressionlessly "Uh, this is what you wanna ask me?"

Mia looked to the side and back at him, not really understanding where that was coming from.

"I uh..I change sites. It's never the same. My turn" he said leaning forward. "Do you have any friends?"

 _Why so you could kill them?_

The Joker laughed to himself and Mia frowned in confusion. It almost felt like a natural laugh "No but uh, I will keep that in mind in case you go on spilling the beans to the police about this place and where you _think_ it is"

 _No friends_ she replied quickly.

"Alright" he said in disbelief "Go on"

Mia, running out of ideas, signaled the first boring thing that popped into her mind _Do you like music?_

Joker was staring at her completely lost.

"Sure… What time does Harvey Dent get home?"

 _I don't know we're not close… Why don't you watch him and find out yourself?_

"Uh… Because he has pigs guarding his house 24/7" Mia stared at him "Police. I mean police" he said rolling his eyes. "And uh, how for many hours does he work?"

 _I told you I don't know this kind of stuff. Don't ask me about Harvey I do not know anything about him._

The Joker sat back and stared at her. Mia was ready to ask her next question before he interrupted her.

"Why aren't you asking me about my scars? You're trying to get me to open up first or something?" he said dangerously through narrowed eyes.

Her hands froze in front of her in confusion. She looked to the side not sure what was going on. She stared back at him as he continued.

"Come on" he said provoking her "I know you wanna"

Mia shook her head hard _I don't care-_

Her phrase was cut short, as he jumped forward grabbing her arms. Mia opened her mouth in pain.

"Don't. Lie to me" he said getting extremely close to her face. She was still crouched at the very corner of the bed and it felt extremely awkward to have him here too.

Mia shook her head feeling her eyes getting watery. The Joker released her and gripped her chin hard.

"You think I'm stupid doll?"

Mia tried to push him away put it was no use.

"Tell me why you won't ask!" he almost barked.

 _I don't care about them_

She replied with shaky hands.

"Why?" he hissed.

 _Because they're just scars_

She replied as she felt the first tears of fear streaming down her face. But then, he released her and stared at her with his head tilted back.

"Just, scars." He repeated. Mia wiped her tears away trying to get further away from him if that was possible.

"I see…" he continued. He then got up and clapped his hands once.

"Well" he said grabbing his coat "We should get going! Your sis is waiting"

She sniffed and looked at him.

"I told you I'm a man of my word" he told her as she got up hastily "and also uh…" he continued as they walked out the room "Harvey Dent resigned"

Mia shook her head as they began walking out the building with her shoes in her hands. Of course he was toying with her all along.

* * *

The ride was silent. She knew they were in the Narrows but he had taken so many turns that she couldn't find his hideout even if she wanted. They were past the bridge to the center of the city when he spoke.

"You kind of grew on me ya know? I mean you're like a little puppy that I found and now I have to give you back to your owners"

Mia stared at him as he was driving, chuckling to himself, but she didn't do anything.

"I'm sure you feel the same" he replied almost to himself "We have this thing you know? We connect. I scar you, you don't shriek. I hit you, you don't scream. I threaten you, and you don't beg. I like that in a woman"

Mia rolled her eyes and stared out the window, obviously catching on to his very subtle sarcasm.

Suddenly, he stopped the car at the side of the road and turned off the engine. He reached to the back seat and presented a rope. He took her hands in his roughly and tied them up firmly.

"There" he said. Mia tried to pull away but he pushed her forward. She pushed on something hard in order not to fall, later realizing that it was his leg. She looked up at he was staring at her dangerously.

" I _am_ going to miss ya" he said licking his lips before pushing her back, restarting the engine. His driving became more aggressive as he approached the street of Rachel's house. He slowed down the car and leaned towards her not paying any sort of attention to the road. He stared at her with half closed eyes, and for a moment Mia thought he was going to kiss her.

"See you around doll" he told her with a grin as he opened the door behind her. Mia fell backwards, crushing hard on the road. She rolled a couple of times before stopping completely, just in time to see the car drift off the corner of the street.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day/night**


	7. Enough

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy**

* * *

"Here" Rachel whispered as she handed over the cup of tea to Mia. She sat by her side wrapping her arm around her little sister's shoulder tightly. Mia sipped from the cup staring at Harvey who was on the phone.

"I don't care if you have to tear down the city find that bastard and bring him in!" he yelled pacing up and down the living room.

Mia took another sip from her tea, bringing her knees closer to her chest and wrapping the blanket Rachel had given her around her body.

"Then get your ass down at the office and start the research" he shouted and with that ended the call.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"They said they would look at civilian's footage from the street to track down the car but they can't start that right away because I am not yet District Attorney"

"But you are. You still are by tomorrow you only said to the media you're not so that we could get Mia back. Did you make sure they understood that?"

"Yes Rachel yes." He said wiping his face with his palms. He then turned to Mia and half smiled. "How're you doing kiddo? "

Mia half smiled indicating the cup of tea in her hand.

"She'll be fine. She 's my strong girl" Rachel squeezed her shoulder causing her to jump slightly with pain. She pushed her softly away not liking the touch of her.

The bell rang and Harvey got up running to the door.

"Must be Gordon" he said hastily.

Mia turned towards Rachel with confusion.

 _Who?_

"James Gordon. He's the chief of GCPD's Major Crime Unit. We thought that because he's a friend he would allow the questioning here and you wouldn't have to go down to the station"

 _You thought?_ Mia glared at her. _When? Did you even think about asking me?_ She signaled with anger.

"Mia, this is James Gordon" Harvey said introducing the slender man that walked in the room with him. Mia took a quick moment to inspect him as he spoke to her. His face was calming and his eyes were clear. He seemed very gentle and kind. But she didn't know if what she thought was true.

"Mia?" Rachel whispered to her touching her arm softly. She jumped up and turned towards her. Rachel indicated the man as he repeated the question.

"Would you.." he said glancing at Harvey "mind if I asked you a few questions? Rachel can speak for you"

Mia nodded as the man sat in front of her, taking out a small notepad.

"So can you remember anything about where he took you?"

Mia shook her head signaling with her hands.

"She says that she woke up in a dark room and when she left there she couldn't tell where she was. It was somewhere in the Narrows" Rachel said.

James Gordon wrote something down on the notepad as he continued.

"And anything about him that you remember? Something that could be useful?"

Mia shook her head.

"Has he hurt you or abused you in any way?"

Rachel gulped as Mia moved her hands.

"Uh… she says that all he did was what we saw on the video. And she also has a slightly dislocated shoulder"

"Miss Dawes do you remember the night of the attack?" Mia nodded "Can you describe it to me?"

Mia signaled as Rachel translated.

 _I was meeting Rachel and Harvey for dinner. And when we got there-_ she paused and lowered her eyes thinking. She gulped. Maybe this is what the Joker meant about her spilling the beans to the police. He didn't want her to tell the police that she had seen him without makeup because then it could be much more easy to find him. She looked up and the police officer was looking at her dead on.

"Go on" he said.

 _When we left the restaurant Rachel and Harvey went for a walk. I walked home and made tea and when I went to the living room, he was there._

Gordon stared at her with confusion. "So what did you say happen to the restaurant?" he questioned calmly, catching on to her diversion.

 _I didn't say anything happened._

After Rachel's last words of Mia's signals, the room fell silent. James Gordon sighed taking off his glasses.

"Mia...Can I call you Mia?" she nodded "Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

Mia frowned and nodded shyly "Because if there is, there is nothing to be scared of… If you tell us, we will catch him and you will be safe… So I am asking you child, is there anything else?"

Mia stared at him ready to burst up. She couldn't tell him. If she did, she was dead. There is no chance that the police would protect her. They couldn't even protect themselves.

"Anything…Anything at all…" he continued with a calming tone. Mia finally lowered her eyes, and nodded negatively to him. Gordon closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. "Ok…" he said as he got up. He couldn't make her tell him since he had no evidence of what happened until the time of the attack. But something about the girl seemed off. She was scared and possibly severely emotionally traumatized but she was hiding something. And he didn't know how serious it was.

"That would be all then. I will be on my way. Ladies" he said giving Rachel a faint smile.

"Thank you Jim" Rachel said as the man walked out the room.

The phone rang and Rachel left Mia's side just for a moment to pick it up.

"Hello? Mum hi! Yes she is here she 's fine now. When? Oh that's great it will be so good for her"

Mia frowned not sure what was happening.

"Yeah…Oh… Um.. I don't think it's…Uhm…" Rachel turned towards her "I'll tell her. Sure. Bye mum" Rachel hang up the phone and turned towards Mia.

"So mom is coming"

 _I got that. What happened?_

"She uh… she told me dad called. He wants to come to see you"

Mia stared at her for a brief moment before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Mia please" Rachel got up and walked behind her "He is worried about you can't you just let it go?"

Mia glared at her for a split second before turning around and pouring the remaining of the tea down the drain.

"You can't refuse him the right to see you. Not after what happened. I mean the phone was ringing off the hook… He cares about you"

 _I'd like to go home now please._

Mia stared at her coldly.

"What? Going home? No you're staying here you can't go home"

 _I am perfectly fine. Will you take me home or do I have to call a cab?_

"You think this is fine? Look at the way you're talking to me! You've never been this aggressive before"

 _So what? This means I can't stay on my own? I just want to be left alone for just a minute._

"What If he comes back for you?"

 _If he wants to find me, he can find me here. Can I go please?_

She said as she stood in front of Rachel who was blocking her way. She finally stepped aside letting her pass.

"Wait. At least let me take you" Rachel said.

* * *

It had been a week since Mia was back to her normal life. Well, one couldn't call it normal but compared to her kidnapping, it seemed saner. She was forced to answer to Rachel's phone calls just so she wouldn't come over. And she had to drop by Rachel's house to say hello to her mum that got in town. But other than that she didn't want any more interaction. Not with anyone, and not with any news. The TV was turned off at all times.

It was Friday when Rachel announced that Bruce Wayne was throwing a fundraiser for Harvey Dent and she was invited. Even if she hated the idea of going, that was probably the only chance she had to get a decent job since the last time Bruce Wayne had offered her a job she was kidnapped. Meanwhile, her father was in town, trying to get in contact with her and Rachel. But of course she didn't want to talk to him. Finding out that your father was cheating for fourteen years and not having the decency of telling his wife as in the meantime he locked his daughter in her room and threatened her that she would not go to college if she told her mother about the affair, was not really something Mia wanted to be reminded of. Of course, after a while, he did get caught and Mia never actually went to college. So hey, it was a win win.

Mia sighed putting on her heels and coat and headed out the door. She inspected her reflection in the mirror of the elevator, readjusting her short black dress on the shoulders, trying to somehow hide the scar she now had. She put her hair over it covering it up and stared into her eyes which had lost some of the glisten they used to have. She sighed turning around waiting for the doors to open.

She got to the building of Bruce Wayne after forty minutes. She got out and walked to the front door, let the waiter know who she was as he indicated the elevator taking her coat. She got in with five more people as the lift get going and going. It finally stopped, and that was when Mia's true nightmare began.

"Mia" her sister said approaching her. She was wearing a green long dress and had her hair up. "Come here"

Mia walked towards her and a group of four more people. She took a glass of Champaign from a waiter that was passing in front of her. She sipped down almost half of it, trying to regain some courage.

"Mia this is Jaqlin Corper. She is the head of our firm. Jaqlin this is my sister. That's Jimmy our CEO, Claudia our social manager advisor and last but not least, Gregory, our intern."

"Mia. You're the girl that got kidnapped aren't you?" Claudia asked.

Mia glanced at Rachel and then nodded.

"Oh dear that must have been awful for you… How was it?"

Mia frowned narrowing her eyes.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Jaqlin joined the conversation "Oh you have this scar on your shoulder don't you?"

Mia covered her shoulder with her hair as her sister talked "You know Mia is a though girl she's doing in great. In fact he is getting a job at Wayne's enterprises and-"

Mia cut her off, removing Rachel's hand from her arm, glaring at her and then walking away towards the elevator.

"Mia" Rachel said quickly. Mia got in and closed the doors before Rachel could even get near the elevator. She clenched her fists wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. She kicked the side of the elevator feeling her eyes getting watery. She sniffed and wiped the edges of her eyes as the doors opened. She headed for the coat room, trying to find her own coat not really caring about the fact that someone should bring it to her. She put it on and headed for the exit when she heard her sister's voice.

"Mia!"

She whirled around and then just continued walking fast out the door. She was walking for about ten seconds until Rachel finally caught up with her.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" she asked angrily. Mia rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Don't ignore me! What is wrong with you?"

 _With me!?_ Mia finally replied. _I am not a circus animal!_

She signaled and with that walked away again.

"Ok I get it. Those guys were insensitive. But I was just trying to help you out and you ridiculed-"

 _What makes you think I need your help!? You keep acting as if I am incapable of thinking for myself. Like I need you to take care of me all the time. Oh you'll sleep at my place and it's not safe and call me when you get home and you should call dad and you should come with us. I am sick of it. I am not a child._

Rachel stared at her dumbfounded "I'm.. I'm just trying to help you…" she said hurt.

 _I don't WANT your help._ Mia signaled getting closer to her. _I am much more capable of understanding what is going on around me than you. Leave me. Alone._

And with that she finally walked away. Rachel gulped lowering her eyes, getting inside the building.

* * *

The Joker remained quiet as the rest of his men were laughing in the black SUV. He saw the girl walking away fast as her sister got inside the building. Black was really her colour and revealing those delicious legs of hers to him, maybe he should cancel going to the party and go after the girl instead. After all she was a fireball. And that was especially clear after that little conversation she had with Rachel Dawes.

But work came first. Pleasure later.

"Let's go boys!" he yelled as they all got out of the car.

* * *

Mia closed the door behind her throwing her heels hard on the floor. She went in the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine she had, pouring herself a glass and taking the bottle with her to the living room. She felt horrible.

No matter how right she was, she had been too cruel with Rachel. It was just that, after she got back, something clicked inside her. He had woken up something that was very hard to put to rest. Even if he was crazy, it had been a very long time since anyone talked to her without pity in their eyes. With a fake, superior sense of sympathy towards her. At least he treated her as equal. He wasn't patient because she couldn't talk and he didn't do her any favors because she was an easy crier. If she did something he didn't want, she was going to face the consequences.

She poured herself another glass of wine, trying to calm herself. In the darkness. She finally took the bottle and sat on the ground, feeling her eyes getting watery again. She was lost. She was here yet she was nowhere. Going nowhere. Never moving forward, for years now.

 _What did you do to me?_ She thought to herself not sure, who she was talking to. She began weeping quietly, crouching into a ball.

It was maybe two in the morning when she heard the balcony door next to her shifting.

* * *

 **So do you guys like the story or? Is there anything particular you want me to explore?**


	8. Set it straight

Mia shivered feeling a sudden cold breeze caressing her feet. She lifted her head as the balcony door closed only to come face to face with two pair of legs in front of her. She was still too dizzy to fully comprehend what was happening. She was sitting on the floor with her arms and head resting on the couch. The figure took the empty bottle of wine from the coffee table and shook it, placing it back down.

Mia took a sudden deep breath feeling her heart skipping a beat, as she understood that someone was in her house. She scrambled up sitting on the couch and readjusted her black dress. The Joker leaned down and inspected her face in the moonlight.

"Doll you are hammered" he said slightly disappointed. Suddenly, Mia's eyes widened and she pushed him hard on the shoulders, slightly irritating him. She moved away panicked as he reached down and grabbed her by the arms.

"Shush. Come on little bunny" he said in a quiet voice. "Let's get you to bed. We can't play games if you're not aware of them"

He wrapped one of his arms casually around her waist as she pushed him away. "Hey hey!" he said as she began hitting him hard. He let go of her and pushed her forward very softly, only causing her to fall on her knees dizzily.

"Now if someone bumps on you accidentally with _this_ much force" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist again "And you fall? You are not ok. Now shut up and walk"

Mia paused and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Joker finally laughed quietly to himself catching up on her expression "Ok… just walk"

Mia headed for the bedroom but she felt his arm shifting her towards the bathroom. He turned on the light and she covered her eyes in pain.

"You look dreadful" he told her. He stood behind her, pulling her hair back on a low ponytail. "Wash your face" he ordered. Mia was not sure what was going on and why her muscles reacted to his commands. She washed her face and wiped it with a towel as she noticed that his hands were still on her waist, holding her upright. Mia looked down at them and then at his reflection next to her face.

"You know, I thought," he purred piercing her with his eyes "that after I let you go, you would just be another little cat in the city. But the thing is, I don't seem to be able to get you out of my head" he giggled caressing the side of her throat with his gloved hand. "It's strange you see? In any other case you would be dead but noo… You just refuse to make me kill you"

The girl looked at him with half closed eyes, obviously too intoxicated to understand what he was telling her. Her head had fallen back on his shoulder, unable to hold its own weight and he saw her eyes closing even more.

"You see, it's as I said. No games…" he told her turning her around "You're no fun" he said slapping her very softly on the cheek. And with that, he almost carried her to the bed and dropped her. He smiled down at her as he ran a hand to the side of her body. The girl just stared at him with half closed eyes. He lifted her up slightly, unzipping her dress and pulling it down, revealing a set of navy blue lace underwear, that seemed almost black in the darkness of the room. He lifted himself up on his knees and stared at her. He felt something tingling in his pants but ignored it. As he said, he could play no games if she wasn't aware of them. It was not a fair game.

He got off the bed and covered her up with the covers as she quickly closed her eyes. The Joker stared at her giggling at nothing as he folded the dress. He took out a calling card, lifted the covers and placed it in her bra, letting part of it out. He covered her again and leaned down next to her ear.

"Just a reminder to reschedule our game" he whispered licking his scars. He looked down at the sleeping figure again, before closing the door quietly.

* * *

Mia woke up squeezing her eyes. She opened her mouth in pain and grabbed her head. The sun was up and it seemed almost noon. She looked around her, trying to recall what had happened. She lifted the covers and looked at her half naked self. She got up and put on a robe, heading for the kitchen. She probably just went to bed after drinking a little too much and she had forgotten. She poured herself a glass of water and dissolved a painkiller in it before gulping it down, hoping that it would help her.

She washed her face and headed back to her room falling face first on her pillow. She felt something scratching her belly and as she turned around, she saw a folded piece of rough paper. She unfolded it and gasped in shock. It was a Joker card. She flew back against the wall, inhaling sharp as she felt tears in her eyes. She paused in confusion as memories of last night started unfolding in her mind.

She saw his face staring at her through a mirror and two hands running down the side of her body. She remember his distinct, painfully eerie voice whispering to her.

 _Just a reminder to reschedule our game._

She opened her mouth in horror and squeezed her eyes, as she headed for the phone. She couldn't talk to them but if she dialed 911 they would be there anyway and then maybe she could contact that Gordon guy.

She ran in the living room, finding the evidence of last night on the coffee table. She headed for the phone and her heart stopped.

Another Joker card was balanced on it. She took it with shaky hands and turned it around. There was handwriting on it.

 _Don't._

Mia fell on her knees feeling a panic attack creeping up on her. She breathed heavily as her chest became tight. She opened her mouth into a silent scream as every part of her body began shaking. She frowned confused as she continued breathing. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with her body. She was dying. God she was dying. She had to call someone. Someone anyone. She was dying and nobody was here to help her she had to get to a hospital.

She placed her head on the floor with both arms covering it as if she was avoiding gunshots. Her eyes burned and her throat ached. She didn't know how long she stayed like that but when she got up, her arms were sore. She breathed in shakily letting the oxygen finally get to her brain. It wasn't her first attack. But every time she got one, it was more powerful than before. She sat there, in the middle of her living room dumbfounded.

 _Air._ She thought to herself. _You need air._

* * *

She took a left turn on Avenue X, and kept walking fast occasionally bumping into people. She didn't even bother. She kept walking and walking not sure where she was headed. She breathed in, taking in the cold air of the city. She reached the Craig Bridge, finally understanding where her feet were taking her. She kept walking and paused as she passed by a small kiosk. She thought about it for a moment and turned away. Then paused again. Maybe one…

She approached the kiosk and bought a pack of cigarettes and a lighter quickly placing them in her pocket. She kept walking as she finally reached Dock Adams.

The port was one of her favorite placed in Gotham. Of course she knew better than to go there at night, but during day time, it was peaceful to her. She paused and sighed, closing her eyes finally relaxing. She walked slower towards the little lighthouse and sat on the edge towards the sea. She took out a cigarette and light it closing her eyes. It had been five whole years, and right now, she could use one.

She gazed at the end of the horizon, seeing a little ship coming towards the port. On her right, there were two fishing boats closing in, turning off their engines as the bow of the ships made hollow, deep sounds with the water.

What happened?

Was the only thing that popped in her mind. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She used to be fierce, unbreakable. Now, she let a pathetic clown take control over her? And make her afraid? Of what? Of killing her? What kind of life was that anyway?

She was mute, with no friends, no relationships with other people other than her sister who was trying to be her mother… For fuck sake her mother was in town and she only saw her once. What the hell was wrong with her?

She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts away and to the point.

The Joker.

Sooner or later, he would be back. And she had to figure out what to do with him.

What was there to do other than face him?

* * *

It was eleven o'clock. The building was already quiet and the only thing Mia could hear was her own heartbeat. Twelve o'clock. One. Two.

At two thirty, she heard a dragging sound on the balcony. She got up and clenched her fists, pushed the curtain to the side and stared out the balcony door. The figure paused and grinned at her. She remained calm, turning the handle and opening the door as coldness hit her face.

"Well… I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. May I come in?" he said in a sinister tone.

 _Won't you come in anyway?_

She signaled. He tilted his head back in amusement and nodded impressed as he passed by her. Mia closed her eyes and sighed, trying to regain some courage. She closed the door and turned around, leaning on it. He was looking around, with his shoulders hunched forward. He finally turned towards her licking his scars.

"Well?" he said.

Mia frowned confused.

"You've obviously been waiting for me. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Mia stared at him flatly, with a slight disgust on her face.

 _I just want this to be over. If you're going to kill me then just kill me._

"Oh… doll" he said with a grin getting closer to her. He placed each of his hands on each side of her head and leaned towards her. "I have just begun"

 _No._ she said shoving his hands down and holding them down. The Joker didn't resist, even though Mia knew if he wanted, he could break her hands. _It ends now. I don't know what you want, just end it._

He narrowed his eyes, inspecting her. He then got out of her grasp easily and gripped her chin tilting it up.

"There's something different about you…" he said. "Tell me doll, do I scare you?"

Mia gulped, as the feeling started creeping up again. She pushed it away and answered with steady hands.

 _Always._

"Huh…" he said licking the inside of his cheeks. "Strange…" he said crooking his head to the side. He walked her back slightly, pinning her to the door without force. "I could have sworn that…" he paused again "So you are afraid…but.. you won't show it even if I know you are… that seems like an awful waste of time" he said finally releasing her. "And no fun… I may have to actually end our little encounters if you'll be this way" he said and Mia heard a slight click next to her ear as he took out his small pocket knife. She glanced at it and back at him. His eyes were glistening and burning into hers. But she remained focused. He placed the knife on her throat and the cold blade made her grab the handle of the door behind her slowly. He put pressure on it, as she put pressure on the door handle, never breaking eye contact with him. And just like that, he let go. He put the blade back in his pocket and sat on her couch. Mia breathed out, letting go of the handle and touched her skin. She could feel liquid on her fingers and when she looked down at them, she could see something in the darkness.

"Sit" he said seriously. Mia sat down next to him without a word, crouching as away from him as possible.

"So here is how this goes. If you think you get to act like you want to act around me, you are mistaken. Just because I let you live, doesn't mean I have a lot of patience left"

 _Bullshit._

She signaled. The Joker frowned and leaned closer to her.

"What did you say to me?"

She gulped. _If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now. As you have._ She said indicating her scar. _But if you want to kill me, you're going to have to do it now. I am tired of your games._

The Joker stared at her, almost hatefully. He suddenly stood up readjusting his clothes as a huge grin spilled across his face.

"Nooo… I couldn't kill you. You're too much fun! You can maintain this arrogant, strong willed façade all you want darling" he said getting in her face. "It's not gonna last for long" he giggled to himself "You're too kind for it"

Mia frowned as he stood up.

 _Then why did you come tonight? What the hell do you want?_

"I just wanted to see one of the most fun people in Gotham. But since tonight you're not performing, I'll guess I'll be on my way"

She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her elbows on her knees and grabbing her head as he walked toward the balcony. He paused as he opened the door, thinking for a moment.

"If I ask you something" he said flatly "Will you answer honestly?"

Mia turned towards him, taken completely aback.

He went on, not waiting for her answer, not even looking at her.

"When you said to me, that they're just scars…what did you mean?" his voice was hoarse and his attitude had shifted a 180 degree angle.

Mia had to think very hard for a moment to understand what he was talking about. He turned towards her, his body still facing outside.

 _What don't you understand?_

"Just. Explain **_it"_** he said dangerously, and she knew that was no time to get smart.

 _I guess I mean that everybody has scars? It's not a big deal. It so just happens that yours are on the outside._

"So you're telling me, they don't disgust you, that's what it is?"

Mia opened her mouth in awe _You think this is all about? The scars?_

He remained quiet.

 _You kill people. Innocent people. Of course I am disgusted of you but not about those stupid scars. Do you really believe someone would hate you just because of that?_

"Oh you'd be surprised" he said not looking at her now. He seemed almost sincere for a moment before turning towards her. She immediately recognized the evil grin.

"Well. I have places to go. Innocent people to kill" he said with innuendo. Mia sighed tiredly.

"Goodnight doll" he said almost naturally, before disappearing into the night.

Mia was left alone, staring at the balcony, trying to comprehend if she had fallen asleep waiting for the Joker, or if the Joker was in here having that strange conversation with her. After a while and as the sun rose, she had to touch her little wound on her throat, to make sure she wasn't crazy.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. Coming undone

**Hi guys. Thank you very much for the reviews.**

 ***Lemons**

* * *

She looked at her reflection on the window of the subway, fixing her clothes. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and had chosen a very light and delicate makeup that brought out her brown eyes and pink lips. She didn't know if she had to wear a skirt or a dress for this so she went for a safer choice of a navy blue suit.

Wayne enterprises was no place to be risky. She wanted to make a good impression since the first one was her being absent for the first day of work, due to the fact that she had been kidnapped. But Bruce Wayne was kind enough to offer her the job again. He seemed almost desperate to get her to work for him after the event. Pity offer? Perhaps. But the money was necessary so she thought she'd step over her ego just this time.

It had been three days since her last encounter with the Joker and for now it felt as if he had forgotten about her. She sure hoped so, even though something inside of her stirred with an uncomfortable feeling. She took that time to pull herself together for the job. She was only a high school graduate who was good with numbers. She didn't know if she was going to be qualified but she had to do her best at all cost.

She got out the subway and up to the crowded streets of Gotham. The building was standing stoically in front of her and she gulped nervously. She walked fast and entered the front door as a security guard stopped her almost immediately.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

Mia took out her ID card and gave it to him as he went back in front of his PC screen. He handed her the ID back and let her pass. She walked slowly, not sure where she was supposed to go.

"Good morning!" she heard a sweet female voice. The receptionist got up and walked towards her. She was young, maybe twenty-six or so with bright red hair and a very wide smile.

"Are you Miss Dawes?" she asked as her green eyes stared at her happily. Mia nodded.

"My name's Maria. We've been waiting for you. Follow me. Johanna can you take the front desk?" she told a girl to the right. Mia followed the girl into the elevator as the door closed. She pressed the button to the fifteenth floor.

"Mr. Wayne is so sorry that he couldn't make it but you know how business men are. You'll be meeting with Mr. Fox. He is our business manager and he is said to have the Midas Touch. Seriously, you'll learn so much from him. I am surprised Mr. Wayne put you in his department. is very strict about the personnel working under him"

Mia nodded and pressed her lips together anxiously. The girl turned towards her and giggled.

"Don't worry. He's a very kind man"

The doors opened and they were now walking in the corridors as heads turned to their direction. They stopped in front of the door.

"Wait here" Maria said and knocked on the door getting inside. After a while she was back.

"Mr. Fox will see you now. Good luck" she whispered the last part. Mia entered the room, seeing a man sitting on the desk with his glasses on, working on something on his computer. He didn't even look up.

"Miss Dawes. Have a sit" he said plainly but kindly.

Mia sat down across the desk and waited for him to finish. He suddenly stared at her over his glasses and paused. He smirked, studying her and Mia could tell that was all an interview routine to scare her.

"So, Mr. Wayne insisted that you have excellent recommendations from Mrs..Dawes… But of course she's your sister"

Mia stared at him politely, not able to move a muscle.

"I know that you have an issue with your voice" he said leaning back looking at her seriously. "Now I am a practical man. And one could argue that you don't have to work with people, only with numbers. So talking is not really necessary. But how do you expect to inform me if there is a serious issue if you can't even answer the question I am asking?"

Mia's eyebrow rose involuntarily and a smirked formed on her face. She pointed discretely at a piece of paper and Fox handed it to her. Mia took the pen with confidence and handed it back to him.

Fox smirked reading the words.

 _There won't be an issue._

He shook his head "Now that's more like it Miss Dawes" he said. He leaned forward. "You'll be trained for a month from our stuff because no matter how talented you are, there are still things you don't know. And just to put you mind at ease, there are clear orders in the building to never ask you about the event with the clown. Now, go outside, Daniel will be waiting for you. Good luck"

Mia stood up and gave him a firm handshake before walking out the door.

* * *

She licked her ice cream as she walked through the cold streets of Gotham. She knew she seemed crazy eating it in the winter but she was so bubbly and happy that she needed something to complete the package. She finally got home and unlocked the door of her apartment. It was already 10 pm, as she stayed late at work. She wanted to complete her training as soon as possible, no matter how many errands she had to run.

"Uh…it's a little windy for an ice cream don't ya think?" she heard a male voice in the living room and she jumped in surprise. She closed her eyes, not turning around as she already knew who it was. She sighed and headed for the kitchen.

She took the last bite of her ice cream and washed her hands. She went to her room irritated and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. At this point, she didn't care if he saw her naked or not. He had done that already and at that moment, she just felt incredibly angry at him for ruining her day.

She turned around to get out of the room and he was, of course, leaning casually on the doorframe. He had taken off his coat and she could see the veins on his arms as they traveled up his rolled up sleeves. She paused and stared at him sighing with annoyance.

"Miss me?" he told her with a smirk."I sure have"

She smiled ironically and passed by him, her clothes brushing with his as she did so.

"Everything alright doll?" he asked as she went to the kitchen. She turned towards him again and gave him another ironic smile before grabbing a cup to make tea.

He clicked his tongue and got closer "You know… I don't appreciate irony… I might as well get very…very angry"

Mia hit the bottom of the cup hard on the counter, causing it to crack. She turned towards him and began signaling angrily.

 _I was having the best day of my life and you had to ruin even that._

"Oh then I'm guessing everything went great at work"

Mia's eyes widened in surprise. Was he following her now?

She went out the kitchen and turned back looking at him.

 _Why do you keep coming back here? I told you I don't know anything about Harvey. If you're not going to kill me, why are you here?_

He stepped closer to her licking his lips studying her from head to toe.

"I have a question"

 _So you did last time. Are you going to keep asking me questions every time you come? Why don't you ask them all at once so that I don't have to see you again?_

"I think you are beginning to forget who you're talking to" he said approaching her dangerously. "And never see me again? Are you sure you want that?" he asked with a smirk.

Mia turned around fuming and headed for the living room, grabbing a cup she had left in the morning to wash it. She placed it in the sink as she threw away the now broken cup. She began washing it soundlessly, not wanting to continue their conversation. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she was so angry at him. Not scared this time, just extremely angry.

"It feels safe" she suddenly heard his voice from behind her. She turned around and frowned wiping her hands.

 _What?_

"You asked me why I keep coming here. That's it, it feels safe"

She placed the towel on the counter signaled _What do you mean?_

He got closer to her licking his lips. He took out his small pocket knife and her heart skipped a beat for a moment. But instead, he took her hand and placed it in her palm closing it, clicking the blade open as he did so. Mia stared back and forth between him and the knife. He let his hand drop to the side of his body.

"What do you want to do with it?"

Mia gulped not sure where this was going. She just placed it back on the counter, not bothering to close it.

 _I don't want to touch it._

"See?" he said with a smirk.

 _See what?_

She signaled exasperated. The Joker rolled his eyes "I know you're smart doll but seriously sometimes your brain just shuts down"

He rubbed the tip of his nose slightly uncomfortable. "You see" he began licking his lips "Anywhere I go, and uh, with the people that I deal with, there is not a chance that I can turn my back at them. Because one of them will try to kill me. But here, it doesn't even cross your mind. Now the reason why this happens is unknown to me since you have every reason to want to kill me and eventually you _will_ want to kill me. But for now, it just seems to me that you're just too kind…or naive"

Mia stared at him confused.

 _Why are you telling me this?_

The Joker brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she flinched, not licking his touch. For the first time she noticed that she was trapped between him and the counter.

"I've been many things with ya doll, but I've been honest ya know? And I am answering your question with honesty as you have answered mine"

 _I haven't asked you a question._

The Joker giggled and brought his forehead to touch hers. Mia jumped back in total surprise and her eyes widened. She slipped passed him as their close proximity started to make her very uncomfortable. He was still giggling.

"You are too much sometimes. I am talking about the scars doll"

Mia gulped and nodded. She turned to leave as he spoke again.

"But you haven't really proven it"

Mia turned around, trying to keep a safe distance between them. _Prove it how?_

"I mean…" he said getting closer to her "You say that the scars don't disgust you…and I can think of only one way to make sure you're telling me the truth"

They stared at one another in silence. Mia, confused as she was, was waiting for him to tell her. When he didn't say anything for a long time, she thought that the answer was so easy that he wasn't even bothering to help her with it.

Suddenly, the wheels in her head turned and her eyes widened.

 _No!_

She said quickly walking fast away from him and to the living room.

"Sure walk fast towards that way there is no way I can catch up in an apartment" he shouted as he walked slowly to the living room as well.

 _I am not kissing you_ she said with tearful eyes. She was panicking now, because she knew that he always got what he wanted.

"So this means that you were lying? I don't appreciate liars"

 _I was not lying but this doesn't mean that I want to kiss you like I wouldn't kiss another stranger on the street!_

"But are we strangers doll? Come on now" he told her approaching her. She was again locked, this time between him and the wall. He placed his hands on each side of her head as he spoke. He had gotten too close this time, so close that she could smell his cologne mixed with the scent of gasoline and cigarettes. "I know more about you than anyone don't try to deny it. And you like our conversations I know you do. You only use sign language when it is absolutely necessary in your everyday life I've seen you. But with me it's not the same. You like that I speak to you as equal don't dare to lie about that"

His eyes were burning into hers with a lustful hate hidden behind them. She covered her face with her palms not wanting to stare into them anymore. But he wouldn't have it.

He took her hands and placed them behind her, holding them there firmly and pushing his body onto hers, in some sort of hug. He stared into her eyes and giggled.

"You're still scared. I told you your façade would break fast" he licked his lips. "Come on. One kiss. Prove it, and I'll leave"

Mia stared at him, unable to speak with him in any way, as her hands were trapped. She looked to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as she breathed out slowly. She could feel his eyes on her, which was even worse than staring into them. She opened them and looked up at him. She held her breath and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips, barley touching them.

"I'm sure you can do better than that" he told her as his eyes grew darker. She let out a shaky breath and tried again, this time holding her lips on his a little longer. Without warning, she felt his tongue entering her mouth as her head hit the wall behind her, making her unable to pull away. She squeezed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, trying to get out of his grasp. She moved frantically but he just wouldn't let go of her hands. She felt him taking a deep breath as he continued kissing her as his tongue played games in her mouth. She felt her muscles grow weak, and she stopped fighting for a moment before the wheels in her head turned again and she began moving.

He let go of her hands growling, never breaking the kiss, and pinned her upper arms to the wall, holding her still. She paused, feeling for the first time the softness of his lips, even if he was kissing her roughly. It had to do with the scars because they were extremely soft. For a moment, she found herself closing her eyes but resisted the urge to do so. It was overcoming her. She paused as the realization that she was enjoying this hit her. But she couldn't. Shouldn't.

She felt her mouth responding to him, as she closed her eyes. His kiss became softer as she did so, and for a moment she could feel a smirk on his lips. In a matter of seconds, he broke the kiss and stared at her. He let go of her arms but stayed put.

"There you go. It wasn't so hard now was it?" he said. Mia stared at him breathing heavy, startled. "I can leave now" he said. Mia stayed there, shaking slightly. He gave her a crooked smile as he towered over her "Do you _want_ me to go?" he said in a low luring tone. Mia stared at him, as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. She didn't know if it was because she had not been with a man for so long or if he had played any mind tricks on her but really…no.. she didn't want him to leave for once. Maybe it was just a necessity. Maybe she was human and she had needs like everyone else.

The Joker giggled reading her expression. His lips were hungrily back on hers.

Or maybe she just wanted him. Bad.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into his kiss completely as she felt his hand traveling on her back. She played with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck and moved her hands on his cheeks. He seemed to like that, as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her against the wall easily. Mia felt the spot between her legs burning as he did that. Seeing how strong he actually was, made the scenarios in her head go wild. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck, licking and biting with lust, as he squeezed his hands on her ass. She threw her head back in pleasure, breathing heavily. He headed down towards her chest and let her down as she stumbled. He lifted her shirt up, quickly removing it and pulled her in his arms, licking her torso. She placed her hands on his arms, feeling the tension of his body as she was slowly surrendering to him completely. She was still in shock with how easily he had beaten her and how little she cared right now.

He pulled down one of her bra straps and specifically the one at the side with the big J carved on her skin. She felt him bite her softly and she tried to balance herself up as her legs grew weaker. He finally was back on her lips as his hands had traveled down on her pants. Mia began unbuttoning his vest shyly before his hands grabbed hers painfully. He broke the kiss and looked down at her coldly.

"This stays on" he said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Mia pulled back and looked up at him pleadingly.

"No!" he nearly barked as he attacked her neck. Mia remained frozen, as the moment was gone for her. After a while, he hit the wall next to her head and growled.

"Fine!" he said, untying his tie and unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

"Happy now?" he said as Mia stared at his chest. There were five scars running from the top of his torso to the bottom of his belly. They looked dreadful and very painful. Mia rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. She nodded and smiled pleased. He was staring at her with half closed eyes and if she knew any better, she would know that this was the time to run away. She knew him somehow now and all of this was like a small defeat for him. He had done something that she wanted him to do and it was driving him crazy.

She gulped and kissed him again waiting for some sort of response from him. Her lips traveled to the side of his mouth and on his scars, as she smelled the paint more vividly now. She kissed him, squeezing his arms softly to make him move. She looked at him disappointed as he was still staring at her emotionlessly. She pulled back and glued herself to the wall, covering her exposed belly with her arms. After a while, and without even daring to look up at him, she leaned down and grabbed her t-shirt. She was about to get dressed before she felt a hand taking the fabric softly and placing it on the couch next to her.

He took her hands and placed them on his chest. She looked up at him and he was staring right into her soul. His hands travelled with hers down his chest, covering all the extent of his injuries. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed important. It felt important, even though she could tell why.

Finally, he leaned down and kissed her hard pulling her closer to him. Mia breathed out in relief as he began removing her pants. He lifted her up and placed her on the couch, crawling on top of her. He removed her bra and underwear and got undressed himself, positioning himself between her legs. He entered her wordlessly and she gasped in pain as it had been too long since the last time. She felt him smirk on her lips as he pushed harder, as if to hurt her again. He kissed her hard, as her hands traveled on his back. He was strong and lean, something that was hidden under his costume.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. What was she doing? Was she screwing the Joker? Why? How? He had kidnapped her, hurt her! And there she was, having the best sex of her life with a psycho killer that was looking to kill her sister's boyfriend.

But he felt so good.

He moved inside her fast, as moans and growls of pleasure escaped his lips. His greasy hair fell on his face, brushing her cheeks from time to time. Her nails dug deep into his back, feeling her insides burning with pleasure. Her breathing became faster and faster as he moved. She opened her mouth with ecstasy, lifting up her waist to meet his skin. When she opened her eyes, he was looking down at her like a hungry wolf, never stopping. His movements became faster and faster before he collapsed on top of her, letting out a final groan.

He stayed there breathing heavily, before lifting himself up to sit at the edge of the couch. Mia took the blanket she had and placed it over her body, embarrassed. She fixed her hair and remained motionless as he began getting dressed. He seemed different now. Too quiet.

He got up and put on his coat as he headed for the balcony.

"Can I see you again?" he asked seriously with a hoarse voice turning to look at her in the darkness. She nodded with a faint smile, slightly relieved.

He looked at her for a moment as if to say something, and then disappeared into the night wordlessly.

Mia took her clothes from the floor and headed for the bathroom. A shower was necessary at this point.

* * *

He drove aimlessly in the night through the quiet streets of the Narrows. He had cancelled his 'appointment' for tonight. He needed to think.

He shouldn't had done that. He shouldn't had let her in so much. And he definitely shouldn't had fucked her. Now he didn't just imagine how good she felt, he knew. But it was just so hard. He could not even remember the last time someone looked at him without his eyes landing on his scars and she had slept with him without even bothering. He had kidnapped her and hurt her and still she was still being kind to him. Maybe she even had feelings. The question was, did he?

No. He couldn't. No matter how good and calm she made him feel, no one should know about her. And she had to mean nothing to him. That was the plan. But now, he was hesitant.

He wanted to use the girl's sister as bait. And yet he had not made up his mind yet, because he didn't want to hurt the girl. Now that was an imposition. And a very serious one. He shouldn't even be thinking about something like that. Hell she shouldn't even be alive.

So no. He couldn't pull back. He shouldn't go there again. The girl was doing weird things to him. And he had big things coming up. He couldn't have her fogging his judgment.

The thoughts whirled in his head firmly, even though he already knew he'd be back at her place the next day.

* * *

 **So hopefully you liked that. Review and let me know. Peace.**


	10. Listen to the clown

"So, any plans for tonight?" Maria asked her as they headed out the building. Mia shrugged and smiled.

"Well since it's Friday, we thought we'd go out for a drink with some guys from work. Daniel will be there too. You wanna come?"

Mia shook her head and closed her eyes tiredly.

"You're tired!" Maria shouted happily "Not that I am happy that you're tired it's just that I can understand what you want to say!" she added quickly."Oh this is so exciting! We could have like a secret hand code!"

 _Easy scout girl_ Mia thought to herself, restraining the urge to roll her eyes. She waved goodbye before she stopped her again.

"Where are you going? There is no subway today. It's Commissioner Loeb's funeral this afternoon. Come I'll give you a ride"

Mia frowned not really knowing who this Commissioner was but followed Maria to her car.

"He died three days ago. Police said they sent his body down for autopsy. The Joker killed that one too"

Mia looked up at her as she got in the car as sudden guilt crossed her mind.

The Joker.

He was a completely different case to her it seemed. No matter how cruel and sadistic he'd been to her, something told her that it was nowhere near to what he did to other people. He was kind to her…sometimes… and maybe sweet? She couldn't really characterize it as sweet but it was as close to it as he would ever get. And that guy, that she had screwed last night, had killed dozens of people over the last few months. And she had said nothing…

* * *

She thanked Maria as she drove away, quickly getting in her building. She opened the door of her apartment taking a quick look inside to make sure that she had no uninvited guests. She closed the door behind her and made herself something to eat, taking a shower afterwards. She went to the living room as it was getting dark outside when she heard the skype call on her laptop. It was Rachel. She stared at it for a while, indecisive of what she wanted to do. She knew she had to talk to her eventually for more than a minute but she was still so angry with her. She threw her head back exasperated as she pressed her button.

"Mia? Are you alright?" Rachel wasn't home and the background was full of cops in an office, frantically talking and walking around. It was loud and she could barely listen to her"

 _Where are you?_ Mia asked her annoyed at all the fuzz.

"I'm… I'm at the police station basically" she yelled over the noise "Are you alright?"

 _Yes why wouldn't I be?_ She signaled. At that point, Rachel signaled back since the noise was too much for them to communicate.

 _I was worried because you were going home from work… I know you don't want to talk to me, but please be careful these days. Try not to go out a lot._

Mia crooked her head to the side _Yes because I'm a crazy party animal_

 _I'm serious_ Rachel signaled firmly _Something has happened with the Joker. Just be careful. I love you._

Mia stared at the camera and lowered her eyes signaling back _Love you too_ before ending the call quickly. She sighed and laid back on the couch, resting her palms on her forehead.

She was about to turn on the TV for the first time after two weeks when she heard the doorbell. She got up and looked through the peephole, as the badge of a police officer filled her vision.

"GCPD" she heard a muffled deep voice. "Miss Dawes we are requested to watch over you after the events of this afternoon. Can you please open the door?"

The voice was stiff and professional but Mia felt her anger hitting red. She unlocked the door and opened it swiftly. She was about to push this officer away and tell him, somehow, to go fuck himself and that she didn't need a babysitter when she heard a sinister laugh under police hat. The man raised his head slightly and even though his eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hat, she could easily see the scars running on each side of his cheeks. Mia's mouth fell open and she instinctively pulled him inside, peeped in the corridor to make sure nobody had seen him and closed the door.

 _Are you fucking insane?_ She signaled to him taken aback.

"One could argue that" he said casually taking off his hat and shaking his head like a wet dog to 'readjust' his hair. He wore the blue formal uniform of the police force and his makeup was completely off. There was still some green on his hair but overall he was still the face she had seen that first time at the restaurant. Only a little bit more tired. And maybe a little bit hotter now that he was wearing a uniform.

 _What are you doing walking in my building at seven pm!?_

"Relax doll how do you think I came here huh? Helicoptered in? Your neighbors actually held the door for me nobody even realized who I was" he turned to her with a huge grin on his face, revealing his now whiter teeth "except from you of course"

Mia raised her eyebrow _it wasn't difficult since you started snickering like a maniac._

"Nah I don't think that's it" he said falling tiredly on her couch, resting his head back "I just think you were waiting for me"

Mia rolled her eyes and gathered the plate from the table to get it to the kitchen. When she got back, she found him completely still with his feet on her coffee table. It seemed as if he was sleeping, but of course she didn't buy it. She pushed his feet down, causing him to jump slightly. He then readjusted his head and placed his feet up again without a word. Mia clenched her fists fighting the urge to punch him. Not because she didn't want to, but because she knew that he would hit back much harder. She needed something to calm her nerves. She turned to go to the kitchen when she felt her hand being pulled back. Her heart jumped, as she was literally falling in mid air, before her head landed with force on the cushions of her couch. She opened her eyes surprised, seeing him laughing at her. He had somehow managed to get her over his lap and to the other side of the couch, while his feet were still on the coffee table and he was lying half on top of her.

"Come onn" he purred "Say _it._ You did miss me"

Mia made a face trying to push him. But of course it was of no use. He was staring at her and his eyes grew darker.

"Remembered what happened here last night? On this couch?" he asked her seductively and she felt her cheeks burning as she avoided his eyes "And you did check me out when I walked it. What's the matter doll you have a weak spot for uniforms?"

Mia managed to turn around as she tried to climb off the couch and to the ground when she felt him shift, lowering his feet from the coffee table.

 _Shit._

She felt her body being lifted into the air as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom. There was something different about him. He smelled funny. Yes he smelled very…very good…but it wasn't his scent. He would always smell of gasoline, cigarettes and a hint of cologne. But she could smell none of that and the cologne was not his. That uniform, in which her face was buried in as he carried her, was someone else's.

He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her as she tried to push away. She had done that once. She didn't want to become the Joker's whore and she sure didn't want him to think he could find free sex whenever he wanted.

He kissed her hard and Mia's hand flew on his face, slapping him hard across the cheek. He turned to her in the darkness, as a huge grin formed on his face.

"That's the way" he whispered before his lips were hungrily on hers again. She squeezed her eyes, digging her nails deep on his neck to inflict some pain. She kept putting pressure and even though she felt something liquid coming out, he just wouldn't stop. Finally he broke the kiss and breathed into her mouth eagerly.

"Come on doll. It's the last time I see you just make it count" he said and with that attacked her neck. Mia froze, not sure what his word meant but her body reacted to them. She closed her eyes, feeling her hair rising at the touch of his tongue on her throat as his hands were already working on removing her t-shirt.

Damn it, she had promised herself not to do this. And damn it here she was again not even twenty four hours later.

She unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and removed it, finally getting rid of the scent of the stranger. It was skin on skin now as they exchanged greedy kisses. It was different than the last time. This time he seemed hungrier and rougher with her and she couldn't say that she didn't like it. He worked his way down to her breasts, licking her nipples and sucking as his hands never left her waist. He quickly removed her sweatpants and panties, throwing them on the floor as his hands travelled down to her butt, squeezing hard. She felt his tongue on herself and she inhaled sharply with surprise at the sensation. Her breathing came out shakily and her mind was foggy as she felt his hands grasping the side of her body, working their way up to her waist again.

He stopped and went up, kissing her hard on the mouth as she quickly undid his trousers. He removed any remaining clothes he wore, and entered her immediately as her nails dug deep into his back in pain. She opened her mouth slightly in satisfaction, as he moved inside her with force kissing her neck in the process. She could hear him growl in pleasure as he did so, not understanding why he was so different, but not minding at all. He suddenly paused and stood on his knees still inside her. He looked down at her with a clenched jaw before grabbing her arms and lifting her towards him, forcing her on his lap with her legs around his waist. He let her move by herself holding her by the waist, enjoying how the features on her pretty face contracted with desperate ecstasy every time she moved. He pulled her hair down from her back, exposing her white neck even more to his teeth. He felt her squeeze him harder as he thrust inside her, hearing her uncontrollable breathing as she reached her climax. He smiled to himself, letting go of her hair and she stared at him with half closed eyes. He put her down carefully and exited, turning her around and lying on top of her.

He found her entrance again and entered her as he began pounding hard, putting one arm under her chest for support. Mia tried to hold herself still by grabbing the head of the bed, but it only made his thrust steadier and harder.

"Have I ever told ya how much I love feeling your ass?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He kissed the side of her neck as he kept moving, slowing down with a final thrust. He fell on top of her, breathing hard, before rolling to the side to catch his breath.

She remained there numb and shaky, as only the idea of moving hurt. She felt exhausted. She finally managed to cover herself up before falling asleep.

* * *

She breathed in abruptly, realizing that she had not been awake for a while. The night was heavy now and turning around she found an empty bed. She got up and took a shower, not daring to look at her reflection. She made a hot cup of tea and headed for the living room turning on the light. The cup slipped from her hands, crushing hard on the floor as he saw him lying casually, dressed with the uniform. He turned towards her slowly and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how many cups will still be intact before I leave. That's two doll" he said calmly before turning his head forward. Mia picked up the broken pieces of glass and put them in the trash, grabbed the broom and mop from the kitchen and cleaned the remaining of the mess. She then sat down on a chair across from him and signaled to him.

 _You haven't left._

He barely turned towards her, catching the last part "No I'll be gone soon don't worry"

Mia bit her lips _I don't mind._

The Joker looked at her hands and up at her face. He kept staring at her with a weird expression on his face. It seemed to Mia as if he was looking at her for the first time and she was a stranger in the bus that was bothering him. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, studying her. After a while, she started feeling like the first time she woke up tight up to that dark room he had put her in. She gulped lowering her eyes, not sure what she had done wrong.

"Don't do that" he said suddenly. His voice was hoarse and dangerous and it made Mia's throat go dry.

 _Do what?_

"Be scared" he simply stated still staring at her. It reminded her more and more of a demon as he did so.

 _Have you seen you staring at me?_

He raised his chin and averted his eyes with boredom it seemed. She sighed, staring around the room, feeling very uncomfortable. She had made her feel uncomfortable before but not like this. He always had something to say to her even if it was mean, sadistic or ironic. But it was nothing now. Not a single word.

 _You said it's the last time you see me? What does that mean?_ She signaled as he turned towards her.

"What does it sound like to you? Use your brain doll" he stated emotionlessly. Mia felt a punch on the chest at his words. She got up and stood in front of him.

 _Have I done something?_ She signaled. _First that_ she said indicating the bedroom _and now this. Did I do something?_

The Joker got up piercing her with his eyes. He moved past her and to the balcony opening the door. She thought he was going to leave, but instead he took out a package of cigarettes. He light up one and exhaled, as the smoke left his mouth and mingled with the cold breeze.

"Want one?" he simply stated, showing the package at her direction but Mia already knew he was aware of the answer. She took one as he handed her the lighter. She exhaled closing her eyes moving closer to the balcony.

"You know" he began with difficulty "You told me that uh, the scars is not the thing that disgust you. You said that it's because I kill people. Correct?" he turned towards her and she nodded. "Then why have sex with me then?"

Mia half smiled to herself not really knowing how to reply to that.

 _I guess because I wanted._

"So it doesn't disgust you"

 _I never used that word._

He licked his lips and leaned on the doorframe "Technicalities" he whispered to himself.

 _And you? Why haven't you killed me yet?_ She turned towards him.

"Well that wasn't the plan" he stated "But uh, I told you before you kind of grew on me ya know? Like a uh, uh, a puppy. And I guess you were innocent in all of this. Still are"

 _You've killed many innocent people. Why would I be any different?_

The Joker chuckled to himself, realizing what she was trying to do "And since you know I am such a killer how come you haven't reported me to the police about my little visits?"

 _Are you going to tell me what you meant it's the last time you see me?_ She said throwing the remaining of her cigarette down the balcony.

"You answer my question first" he said casually "If you think I've killed so many innocent people, why haven't you said anything?"

 _You told me not to_

"Seriously doll" he said rubbing his eyes "Aren't you sick of doing what you're told? I mean if you hadn't listened to me, maybe I would be in jail right now. But you were so terribly scared of everything that I just knew you'd do whatever I wanted" he told her seriously "Do you have any idea what I could have done to you if I wanted? Just because you'd let me?"

Mia stared at him as he spoke the truth loud and clear. She then turned her gaze out to the city as she replied _it's a good thing then that it was you who found me and not a scumbag of the underworld who kills for money._

"Yeah you can joke all you want but it's the truth. Look doll" he said throwing his cigarette away "I won't have the chance to tell you this. You're strong, and kind" he spoke seriously to her staring at her dead on "More kind than you know. But don't let them think you're a pushover. Just take control of your life woman for God sake"

Mia stared at him before signaling annoyed _Are you going to tell me what you fucking mean? Are you leaving town?_

"Nah, I'm getting arrested" he said getting inside. Mia turned towards him and followed him hastily getting in front of him as he walked to the door.

 _What tonight?_

"Probably tomorrow night" he said readjusting his clothes.

 _I can come and see you and-_ he took her hands lowering them shaking his head.

"No. it's too dangerous. And it's not going to happen"

 _Then maybe_ she said putting her hands on the handle, preventing him from opening the door _I can come by a different name._

"Mia" he snapped at her removing her hand from the door handle forcefully "You're not listening to me. You won't _want_ to see me again"

She frowned and remained frozen _But I do want to see you again._

He pressed his lips together, caressing her hair fast before letting his hand drop to the side of his body. "Give it some time. You'll see I'm right" he pushed her slightly out of the way before opening the door of her apartment. He put on his hat and turned towards her one last time smirking.

"You're a good kid Mia. I'm uh.." he paused taking a deep breath "Sorry, for all this" he said the word as if he was saying something forbidden and dreadful but Mia could tell it was not a word he used very often. He scanned her from head to toe one last time before closing the door for her, leaving her in front of it dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Review and let me know. Thank you to the people you took the time to review last time**


	11. I wouldn't call it calm before the storm

"It's a madhouse" Daniel said under his breath as he stood over Mia staring at the TV. Mia looked up from her desk and over to the screen where a picture of the Joker in a bank filled the news. She looked back down at her papers and continued working, feeling her arms go numb for a moment.

"Oh my God" she heard a low female voice. Mia turned back to the screen annoyed and froze. She saw Harvey with handcuffs with a title underneath that read:

HARVEY DENT CONFESSES THAS HE IS THE BATMAN

She grabbed her phone and started texting Rachel.

 ** _Are you safe?_**

She put the phone down on the desk and turned her attention back on the news, throwing glances back at her self-phone every five seconds. She finally felt the table vibrating and grabbed the device in her hands.

 ** _R: I am. I'm going to talk to Harvey. I'll call you later. Love you._**

She put down the phone and gulped, feeling the world shifting. It couldn't be true. Harvey was always smart and strong. And even though Mia never liked him he was many times kind and could easily fit into the profile of the Batman. But there was something in his eyes that held her back from this conclusion and even if he had confessed, she wasn't quite sure that he was telling the truth. She had spent so much time away from the news of the city that she didn't even know what to believe. She faced her desk continuing working. She had to keep busy until five o'clock. After that she had research to do.

* * *

 ** _Where are you?_ **

She texted annoyed as she entered her apartment. She threw her bag on the floor and opened her laptop hastily while her phone vibrated.

 ** _R: I'm escorted back by an officer. Don't worry I know her. I'm coming by your place._**

Mia sighed relieved and typed in her browser.

 _What?_ She mouthed silently. She opened the first article reading _"Joker's attempted murder of Lawyer Rachel Dawes at Bruce Wayne's fundraiser"_

She closed the tab and opened another _"Joker kills mob king by the name Gambol"_

 _"Joker kills Commissioner Loeb"_

 _"Officer James Gordon killed in the line of duty, shot by the Joker"_

She sat back on her couch as she kept staring at her screen. How was that even possible? How come she came out of all that with just a scar while other people kept getting murdered? How? Why? Why wasn't she dead and why was he so different with her? Because judging from what she saw, it was as if they were talking about two completely different people. She turned on her TV and changed the channel to Gotham News. Her mind drifted for a moment, thinking back to all the times she was about to turn on the TV and how he was always there. But it wouldn't make any sense for him to know what she was doing at all times.

She saw a broadcast of Harvey's arrest as the reporter from the scene talked:

"As you can see, the police are ready to transfer Harvey Dent, everything is prepared and they are ready to go. Mike as you see we have a SWAT vehicle escorting them and two police cars locking the formation. The traffic has been cut off for hours now and people are starting to complain. We 're just asking for the citizens to be a bit patient as all of this is about to be over soon"

She flipped through the channels for an hour, listening to the same thing repeatedly. She felt so nervous, as if the police was about to kick down the door and arrest her. As if she was an accomplice in all of this. Which she was somehow. Because she had let the Joker find refuge in her house and who knows how many times he came there after he had killed a person. Or maybe he got in without her even realizing it.

She sighed and picked up her phone texting again.

 ** _Are you coming? Please come soon need to talk to you._**

She went to her bedroom and changed her outfit into something more comfortable. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a pair of training shoes, as she somehow knew she was going to have to leave.

She went back to the living room and picked up her phone, confident to read her sister's answer. But there was nothing.

 ** _Answer the fucking text I don't have time for this._**

Her attention returned to the TV only for fifteen minutes or so. She picked up the phone again, hitting the buttons hard.

 ** _HELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?_**

She frowned and turned up the volume, as the title of the report made her dizzy.

"New reports from the police station state that the Joker is at last captured. Finally, this craziness can end but also Jim Gordon seems to be alive. But let's go to Jim who's on the spot for us. Jim"

"Yes Mike as you see the police force with the help of the real Batman has captured the Clown Prince of Crime at last. Turns out Harvey Dent was just a decoy and he is now being escorted home by the police. James Gordon is safe and sound and wants nothing more than to go back to him family. We'll have an exclusive interview with him in a few minutes-"

Mia turned off the TV and got up putting her phone in her pocket. She grabbed a jacket and almost jumped out of her apartment. She was out the building in no time and into a cab. She showed the address to the driver on her phone and texted Rachel as the car started moving.

 ** _Coming by your place. Glad Harvey is ok. You better have a good explanation why you don't answer to my texts._**

She thought about the last part and deleted it fast. She was the one to talk. She had been avoiding Rachel's texts and calls for weeks now. She pressed the button and watched the city lights as the car came to a halt. She paid and got out, running up the stairs of her sister's house and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments, before ringing the bell. She glanced inside by the small window next to the door but she could see nothing in the darkness.

Maybe he wasn't home yet. And maybe Rachel was with him down at the police station. She sat down on the steps and dialed Rachel's number, to make her at least check her phone. There was no answer. She dialed again and after a while the line just went dead. She frowned and looked down at the device confused.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to do that but she dialed Harvey's number and texted.

 ** _Hey…Glad you're ok tell my sister to pick up her phone I'm at your place._**

She waited for at least fifteen more minutes before calling Harvey. But the phone was dead.

She got up and headed for the main road to get a cab. Something was off. She showed the address to the cab driver again.

"Major Crimes Unit, down town?" he asked inspecting the address. Mia nodded.

* * *

 **I know this is not much but i think that i will make the next chapter kind of big so here is something smoother.**


	12. But nobody's listening

The police station was packed. Mia could not even see the entrance of the building, as it was completely blocked with journalists and cameras. She pushed her way up the stairs with difficulty, feeling her lungs crushed by people squashing her. She tried to get in the building when a hand pushed her back on the belly. She stumbled and looked up annoyed as a police officer glared at her.

"Hey! Back off!"

She mouthed Commissioner Gordon to him and he leaned down to listen to her as she bet that even if she talked, he would not be able to hear her under all the noise. Finally, she took out her ID card and pointed it to her last name.

"Alright get in" said the officer reluctantly.

She walked in the building, going through the security procedures. There were people running around frantically making calls in all offices of the building. She walked lost, not able to coordinate or even ask what she needed. She finally spotted James Gordon talking and reading files. He approached and touched him on the back as he turned around fast. He looked down at her shocked.

"Miss Dawes?" he said taking her by the arm. "Is everything alright?"

She looked at him, realizing that she hadn't thought that through. What was she supposed to say?

"Tell me" he said leading her on a desk and handing her a piece of paper.

She took it fast writing the words.

 _I can't find my sister or Harvey._

Gordon took the paper and threw it away readjusting his glasses fast. "Yeah uh..We know. We know Harvey is missing. We're working on it. Go home get some rest we'll inform you of any changes. Matt with me" he said to a cop next to her. Mia pulled him back by the hand writing another note.

 _Not just Harvey. I can't find Rachel._

"Miss Dawes" Gordon said exasperated and clearly panicked "I'm sure your sister is fine she's probably just safe just I can't do this right now"

Mia felt her eyes watering with anger as the officer started to leave again. She pulled him hard by the jacket desperate to make him understand. If Harvey was in danger, so was Rachel. She always answered her texts no matter what and her calls. She was always there. And she wasn't there!

"Miss Dawes!" he yelled as he tried to get out of her grasp. Mia kept pulling until she felt two hands grabbing her and pinning her on the wall. She opened her mouth in pain, turned around only to see Gordon walk away fast. She instinctively kicked the man who was holding her in the groin and went after James again. He had to understand!

She wanted to scream at him JUST LISTEN TO ME! But how could he if she couldn't even listen to herself. She was suddenly on the ground, face first, with both her hands behind her back. She felt something cold on her wrist and she heard Gordon talk over her head.

"Just keep her safe we'll deal with her later" he said fast before walking away. Mia opened her mouth into a scream as tears started to drip down her eyes. She was lifted up painful and was led into another room filled with desks.

"And stay there" the man told her as he pushed her down on a chair. He uncuffed her on one arm, bringing the other one in the front and wrapping the second part of the cuffs on the metallic chair she was sitting on. She placed her forehead on her free hand sobbing. Why was nobody listening to her? Why wasn't James Gordon listening to her? He was supposed to be one of the good guys but he didn't even care what she had to say. It was truly as the clown had said. She was a pushover to everyone. Nobody would take her seriously and the reason was not because she couldn't talk. It was because she brought that on herself. She had spent so long not saying and showing what she wanted and now everyone just assumed she didn't need anything. Even people she'd met only once.

She wiped her eyes and looked around the room as nobody was paying attention to her. What if she was wrong and Rachel was not in trouble? After all she would suppose that the Joker…ok he didn't care for her according to last night but maybe he didn't completely hate her. He could find another way to trap Harvey rather that kidnap Rachel. He could go another way rather than hurt her.

 _No he wouldn't. it doesn't matter to him._

She heard the voice loud and clear in her head as she erupted into sobs once more.

* * *

She was there for what seemed like eternity. She was lying on her arm on one of the desk, feeling her trapped arm numb. Her eyes were fixed on the wall clock across the room, that was the only proof it had been only thirty minutes. She could almost listen to the hands of the clock hitting her on the head, echoing in the room and making her dizzy. She closed her eyes to eliminate the sound as she started getting a headache.

And they suddenly stopped. She heard gasped in the corridor and she caught the figure of the masked crusader running to the side of the building frantically. James Gordon ran outside shouting. Mia stood up abruptly, causing extreme pain on her hand as it started bleeding from how tight the cuff was. She hissed and sat back down hopelessly, not able to do anything. She tried listening to the conversations around her but failed. She finally heard what she was looking for.

"Her as well?" she heard a female officer say to a man next to her as she ate her sandwich.

"Yeah but she's probably gonna make it. The Bat went after her"

Mia's face turned whiter. She tried to pull the cuff off her hand as blood started actually dripping.

"Hey HEY! Stop that!" she heard someone. The man grabbed her arm and a paper towel and wiped the slightly stained floor, but didn't even bother to see if she was seriously wounded. Mia stared at him confused as he cursed under his breath trying to clean the floor. She closed her eyes in pain and tried to inspect her hand. There was a circle of blood on her wrist which got deeper with every move she made. It wasn't very deep still but it was very painful. She stayed there, rubbing her hand trying to take some of the pain away.

"Long night huh?" she heard a voice next to her. A tall, middle aged man approached her and sat down.

"You're Rachel's sister?"

Mia stared at him, feeling grateful that he noticed her presence. She nodded.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Batman will get to her on time"

Mia looked down at the desk and then up at him. She threw her head to the right trying to make him understand.

"Harvey?" he looked at her with empathy. He stayed silent not sure what to say. After a while Mia turned to the side, feeling her eyes filling up.

"We're doing the best we can.."

Mia nodded fast ironically wiping her eyes. But she had told them. More than fourty five minutes ago. She told them that Rachel was missing too. If they knew earlier they could ask Mia about it. She was probably the last person she had talked to and maybe just maybe they could understand something she couldn't.

"You know sometimes things don't go-"

His sentence was cut short, as there was shouting from the next room.

"Put it down!" they heard. The officer next to her stood up fast and ran to the room taking out his gun along with everyone else. Mia was left alone. There was shouting and yelling but under all that she thought she made out a familiar voice.

"What do you want!?" she heard someone shouting.

"I just want my phone call" the squeaky voice was now unmistakable. Mia's heart raced and she gasped in surprise. He had escaped somehow and had made the whole building go quiet. For a whole minute the only thing she could hear was her own breathing.

The first thing she felt was vibration. She heard a deep rumbling noise and a blast of air almost knocked her out of her seat. She ducked down falling off her chair as it crushed on the floor with her. She heard glass shuttering and she covered her head in pure horror. Her ears were ringing slightly but it seemed that the explosion was not very close to her. The building submerged into darkness and she coughed, as the atmosphere smelled of smoke and sulfur. She tried to stand up but her balance was lost. She fell back on the ground and pinned her back on the desk to regain her full consciousness. She wasn't sure if she had gone deaf or if there was silence in the building.

Suddenly, her eyes were focused and it was as if she had woken up from a horrible dream. She tried to free her hand from the chair as it seemed that the only thing that was intact were her handcuffs.

She paused, as she heard footsteps stepping on broken glass. She saw him cracking his neck and stretching as he walked past her to the exit. He was not wearing his coat and most of his makeup was smeared and gone. She stayed frozen and tried to stay low but her handcuffs clattered as she lowered her arm. His head snapped to her direction and if she didn't know him as well as she did, no matter how little that was, she wouldn't had noticed the shock that crossed his face.

"Mia" he said in almost a statement as his whole stance changed. He ran to her direction and placed his hand painfully on the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here you're not supposed to be here" he said inspecting her. His eyes finally landed on her trapped hand. He took out a pocketknife from his sock and with two swift movements released her.

"Come. Fast" he commanded her, almost dragging her with him. He let her out the back door and in a matter of seconds shoved her in a police car. He began driving as she finally felt her body giving up on her. She was in darkness.

* * *

 _"Hey. Hey. Come on doll don't tell me you have an internal bleeding now. Wakie wakie…Hey."_ She heard the words as a mumble, not sure if they were real.

"Hey" she finally heard the last part loud and clear. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, lifting her head up. "There you go"

She was still in the police car and he was next to her. She backed away and sat up dizzily rubbing her head.

"What the hell is the matter with you huh?" he said in a serious tone but his eyes were almost warm. "You have a death wish or something?"

Mia glanced at him once before looking outside the vehicle. They were under a bridge which seemed very familiar to her.

"We're near you neighborhood. It's a five minute walk I just need to lay low"

Mia looked at him as he was staring at her very intensely. She opened the door avoiding his gaze and got out breathing deeply. "What the hell were you doing there?" he said as he got out casually.

 _I went to warn them. I thought Rachel was in danger._

He didn't respond. He just licked his lips and took out his self-phone.

 _Was she?_

He put the phone back in his pocket hastily and irritated.

 _The Batman got to her right?_

She kept asking. But his eyes moved from her hands to the side avoiding her face.

 _Right?_

She stood in front of him glaring at him.

"What do you want me to say!? Huh?" he almost yelled at her "Why do you think I'm obligated to explain anything to you huh?" he barked.

Mia stared at him _What did you do?_

The Joker stared at her coldly.

 _Did you kill her?_

She asked again as tears started raining from her eyes. When he didn't reply, her hand disconnected from her body and slapped him hard across the cheek. He turned to her frostily as another slapped landed on the same cheek again. Mia hit him hard on his chest with her fists as her mind flew out of her head.

"Ok ok" he said taking her wrist into his hands. She kept pulling, not caring about her burning wrist from earlier, releasing a hand every now and then, only to punch him harder and harder on any part of his body she could reach. He suddenly, pulled her hands back and trapped them, as he did most of the times. She was sobbing silently as he talked.

"What did you think was gonna happen huh!? You thought we could just see each other and go to Starbucks for coffee every morning before work!? Did you think I would give a fuck about hurting someone you love just because it's you!?" he barked.

Mia continued trying to get out of his grip but failed.

"Or maybe you thought I would sacrifice my plans for you. Maybe you were that _stupid!_ You know what you should be grateful that you're still breathing! Because for some fucking reason I decided to spare you! But no you want more! You want me not hurt anyone you love as well! Brat "

He pushed her back releasing her. He grabbed her hand and placed his gun in it bringing it up on his forehead. "You wanna hurt me with punches and slaps? How about guns baby doll? Let's play it like we do in the real world! Go on! I killed your sister don't you wanna kill me? Go on! Do it!" he snarled releasing his hand from hers, leaving her complete control of the gun.

Mia stared at him through sobs and tearful eyes, as her hands became shaky. She was breathing hard but staring at the monster straight on. He was looking at her with pure anger but no hate in his eyes. But Mia's mind was foggy. She felt something dark staining her heart as the thought of his dead lifeless body lying on the ground made her head scream with satisfaction. She clenched her jaw and fist as she felt her own features shifting into a dark ominous entity.

She pressed the gun on his forehead harder still piercing him with her eyes dead on. A sudden memory of him kissing her neck popped into her head but she shoved it away fast as Rachel's face filled her vision.

Rachel. She wouldn't want that even if she was supposed to take revenge on her death, even if she was a part of the reason she died, she would never want something like that. Because she was kind and true… and she always gave her toys to her when she cried when they were little. Because she took the blame when Mia broke things in the house. Because she was the only one to learn how to sign with her when she lost her voice and was the one that beat down that bully Michael at school for calling her a muted fuckbag.

She lowered the gun and stepped away, falling on her knees. She sobbed hard throwing the weapon away with her hands on her head. She screamed to herself soundlessly in sorrow as he picked up the gun. She heard tires screeching on the road as a van stopped right in front of the spot they were at under the bridge. She heard him walking next to her and towards the direction of the car as he was standing there that whole time. She looked up at him, resting her body on her elbow as he turned to her. He stared at her with oxymoron empathy in his eyes. He seemed as if he wanted to apologize. And she would believe him if he hadn't just killed her sister.

"I told ya you wouldn't want to see me again" he said in a deep hoarse voice before the door of the van slid open and he disappeared as the first morning light shone.

* * *

She wiped her eyes as she got out of the cap. They hurt from all the crying and she felt as if her head was about to burst. She walked through the corridors of the hospital that were infested with police force on every corner. She walked past them, not giving them any kind of respectful glance or acknowledgment. She walked up the third floor, as the police got heavier. They inspected her from head to toe as she walked. The hospital had called her after she got home this morning as she was the only relative, almost, of Harvey in the city. She showed her ID card around her neck as the officer opened the door for her.

It was quiet in the room. The only thing she could hear was Harvey's heartbeat on the machines. But he shifted and moved slightly and that was when she noticed that his eyes were open. He didn't turn to her direction though. He didn't care who it was.

Mia stood on the side of the bed and brought her hand to touch his, which was restrained. He turned towards her and Mia half froze at the sudden image she saw. Half part of his face was completely gone leaving his bones and muscles exposed. She knelt next to the bed slowly, trying to keep her face neutral as she brought her cheek to touch his hand. She felt his palm shift up to caress her skin as tears started falling again from her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, before she stood up again. Mia walked to the corner of the room, to bring him some water. When she tried to give it to him, he finally spoke.

"She's gone" he said in a whisper. Mia paused and stared at his pain stained face. "And it's my fault"

She felt sudden guilt spreading in her bones as she suddenly felt sick.

"If I hadn't taken this case or this ..job..none of this would happen. You wouldn't have been kidnapped, the Joker wouldn't show up to the fundraiser, she wouldn't be dead…"

Mia breathed with difficulty trembling as he spoke. She avoided his eyes as she felt the scream gathering up her throat.

"She loved you you know? More than anything… Sometimes I think more than me. This is why I didn't like you very much. And I know you never did. But right now you're the only thing left from her. I was responsible for her death. I won't be for yours as well"

Mia broke down crying hard as he spoke. How could she tell him what she had done? How she was covering up all this time for the murderer of her sister whom she was screwing? She finally composed herself without a word. Harvey took her hand from next to his and squeezed it.

"I'll be out of here" he told her as his eyes burned. "I will find who took Rachel to that warehouse. Just tell me Mia is there anything you know? Before she died"

Mia shook her head tiredly and then paused. She looked at him and took out her phone searching through the last messages they exchanged. She showed him the screen.

 _I'm escorted back by an officer. Don't worry I know_ _ **her**_ _. I'm coming by your place._

 _"_ Her…" he repeated. He thought about for a moment before closing his eyes defeated. The pain was too much to think about that for the moment. "Will you come again?"

Mia nodded when he interrupted her "Don't. It's not safe. Don't trust those uniforms out there they will crush you if they get the chance"

Mia took her bag and headed for the door. She turned back one last time and waved at the disfigured creature on the bed.

She closed the door behind her, as a tall grey haired man with a walking stick stared at her. He was leaning on the wall opposite the door of Harvey's room and Mia knew she had seen him before.

"Miss Dawes" she heard a low voice from her left. She turned and her eyes darkened as he saw Commissioner Gordon looking at her. She turned around fast and walked to the other direction, almost running.

"Wait wait" he said catching up with her. She kept walking avoiding him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you I couldn't imagine that-"

Mia pushed him on his chest to get her out of her way, interrupting his speech. She glared at him for a moment before walking out the hospital. He didn't follow her.

* * *

 **I hope you like the plot. I have no clue if you do so please send me some feedback I would appreciate it. I will try to update soon. cheers x**


	13. Reborn little Bitch

**_Six Months Later_**

Annie stood with crossed arms in front of Mr. Fox as he inspected the papers she handed to him. She had been working there for only a week and it was the first time she was to do the numbers herself. He took off his glasses and looked up at her.

"It seems just right" he said handing back the papers "take these to Miss Dawes to check them they are not leaving the floor if she doesn't. Well done"

"Thank you" said the blonde girl leaving the room. She walked through the corridor as Daniel, her supervisor approached her.

"Well?"

"He said they seem fine but told me to take them to Dawes"

"Oh…" he said "Well just… don't talk too much and just… you know what just hand her the papers"

"Ok" the girl said hesitantly as she stood in front of the door. She never met her before and the only thing she knew about her, except the fact that she couldn't talk, was that she was a bitch when it came to her job. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. The figure was standing next to an open iron cupboard. She was wearing a white thin turtleneck with black slim trousers and black leather boots. She had her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and was staring at her emotionlessly. She seemed very slim, almost anorexic but she could see the thin muscles under her top. She seemed like a dark beauty queen but still Annie couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"I brought the numbers of last week"

She closed the cupboard with her hip and took a sit at her desk, indicating with her hand to give her the papers. Annie gave them to her and she opened them, inspecting. She stayed standing, not sure what to do, until the woman looked up at her and showed her the chair in query. Her face had an _are you stupid?_ expression which made Annie blush with embarrassment.

She was looking at the papers very carefully and Annie's heart pounded hard every time she reread something. Finally, she closed the file and nodded approvingly, throwing it on the desk in front of Annie's hands.

"So everything's ok?" she said feeling her throat dry.

The woman nodded and got up to go back to the cupboard. She opened it again and continued what she was doing. After a while she turned towards her, as if she was seeing her for the first time. When her eyes didn't linger, Annie got up.

"Oh! Right! Sorry I'll.. I'll go" she said hastily before getting out of the room.

* * *

Mia lit her cigarette gazing upon the city as she sat at her balcony. She breathed out letting her hair loose and rubbed her head cracking her neck. Since Rachel and Harvey passed, the habit of smoking was back and she had no will or intention of quitting it. The last time she left the house other than work, groceries and gym was Rachel's funeral and she was perfectly fine with the calmness of her own thoughts. It wasn't like anyone out there could understand her or even talk to her.

She had picked up a nice habit as well though. She signed up on self-defense classes followed by kickboxing which was a good way to take out her energy. She never missed a lesson and she had gotten better. She also felt much more confident knowing that she could defend herself up to a point.

She threw the cigarette and got inside, preparing herself for bed.

* * *

The next few weeks were quiet. It was the same routine over and over again. She kept doing overtime at work to intentionally keep her mind busy as the events of the year were always locked in her thoughts somewhere. That was the reason why she got such a high position in such short time. There was a sudden relief when she had heard that the Joker had been arrested but something burnt in her head when she found out. She had spent too many hours trying to figure out what it was. And she came to the sad conclusion that she used to have feelings for him. He did understand her and was the only one that treated her like a normal human being. In his own special way. But after what he did, all those emotions crumbled to the floor and all she had for him was hate.

She kept telling herself that. She had to make sure she got it right.

It was about eight p.m when she locked the door of her office. Fox saw her in the corridor and blocked the elevator doors as she walked fast towards him.

"Had a long day?" he said as he pressed the button to the ground floor. She sighed and half smiled as they waited in silence.

You know you haven't had a day off in six months. Aren't you tired?"

Mia looked up at him and shrugged, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Tell you what why don't you stay home tomorrow? Do something for you. And I don't know, grab a burger as well?" he said examining her from head to toe as he excited the elevator. Mia stared at his back as he walked away for so long that the doors began to close. She swiftly put her hand in between and ran to his direction. She walked with him shaking her head.

"No I insist. Look" he turned to her "you are one of the most valuable people in my team even though you're the youngest. But it doesn't mean you have to be here all the time. I know things have been difficult but you need to think about it someday. Just believe me. It will do you good"

Mia stared at him again as he got in his car. She began walking away angrily.

She was walking for about twenty minutes in Gotham, refusing to take a cab or the subway, as she needed to let off some steam.

How hard was it for someone to understand that she didn't _want_ a day off? She didn't need to think, in fact she was trying not to think. She didn't want her mind to wonder back to six months ago or a white cell in Arkham. She was trying so hard to keep those thoughts locked and work was helping her with that.

She sighed, walking fast as her shoulder bumped with someone accidently.

"Excuse you" said the lady and Mia just glared at her as she kept walking. She took a left and paused as police had shut the whole place down. Cars were motionless, blocked on each side of the road and even civilians couldn't walk at the direction of the officers. She walked towards the crowd, as it was her way home, listening to their conversation.

"Sir I understand but-" she heard an officer talking to a middle aged suited man.

"Do you know who I am!? This is a disgrace you can't just block the street!" the man yelled.

"Sir calm down, we are doing everything we can to keep you safe. This street was cut off for your own safety, please be patient"

"Don't tell me to be patient!"

"Sir you know the situation we cannot let you through with a maniac on the loose!"

"They must have blocked the street because it's the main road leading to Arkham" a woman behind Mia said.

"Stupid… As if the Joker would have chosen such a street to escape from. Even I can think of that and I am no detective" a man answered.

Mia's head snapped towards them. She felt her hands getting sweaty and she got lightheaded all of a sudden. She backed away out of the crowd and walked shakily across the street. Her pace got quicker as she felt like running. Her breathing was fast and her heart was pounding in her ears.

She started taking another route home and paused. Home wasn't a safe place what was she doing? She continued walking and then stopped again. But he wouldn't bother himself with her he had tones of things to do. After all, he didn't need anything from her anymore.

Anyone useful to him was dead.

She walked through a dark alley, submerged in thought when she saw a dark figure coming towards her. Her blood froze in her veins, as a scary thought crossed her mind. She saw the hunched figure getting closer and she clenched her fists.

But instead of the scarred man she was expecting, a shorter, younger one appeared out of the shadows. She let out the breath she was holding and she walked past him.

"Hey beautiful where are you going?" the man said and she rolled her eyes. She really did not want to do this right now especially after the horrendous thought that he was the Joker.

"Hey I'm talking to ya!" the man shouted. She looked over her shoulder annoyed and her pace became faster.

"I said I'm talking to you" she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder turning her around. The top button of her shirt felt to the ground at the force, exposing her right shoulder. The man looked down at it, obviously startled by her scar, pausing for a moment and giving Mia the opportunity to attack him. She instinctively threw her elbow on his face, making him let out a cry of pain. She kicked him in the groin and punched him on the nose as he was bending.

She ran away fast, out of the alley, hearing the man murmur and curse in pain. She kept running until she reached her building and locked herself inside.

* * *

"Nonono Charlie I said fiiive knives. Fiiiiiiive" the Joker hang up the phone irritated. How hard was it for someone to understand simple instructions? Pick me up from the port, bring the new suit and makeup and five knives. And yet here he was with a kitchen knife in his hand, trying not to fall off the speedboat as one of his men drove it. He looked more like a sous chef rather than the Joker.

"Morons" he said under his breath as they reached the other side of town. He got off and walked casually towards the car that was waiting for him.

They drove for about half an hour and he let out a chuckle when he saw the main road blocked with police cars. They finally reached his new hideout as Richard, one of his more loyal underdogs, opened the door for him.

"Welcome home boss" he said. the started walking towards the tall grey building as he snickered.

"You gonna give me a kiss as well?" he said as the man chuckled behind him. "Tell me Richie did you bring everything I asked for?"

"Always boss"

"I hope so. Cause the last one had a problem with counting and I am not a very patient man"

"just get in"

The Joker got in the abandoned warehouse and grinned to himself. It was just perfect. There were all the chemicals and equipment he needed as well as a different room for his goons.

"Your room is upstairs boss. I brought you all the suits and clothes you'll need for the job" said Richard as his men came out the kitchen.

"Remind me to give you a golden star at the end of the month" he whispered to him with a smirk. Richard smiled and stood behind him as he talked.

"Well hello bozos! I am officially back!"

There were cheers and screams from the crowd and the Joker silenced them with a fake humility.

"I know I know. We have been offfff the spotlight for quite some time now. Well… we have to change that now don't we? Since everyone is here-"

His speech was interrupted as the door of the warehouse burst open. The man almost flew inside, tripping on the way.

"Sorry! I'm here! Sorry! Hey I'm here!" he shouted running towards their direction. His t-shirt was stained with blood and his nose was purple and swollen like an eggplant.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Richard asked.

* * *

 **Thanks to the people who took the time to review and I hope I make your day better. Cheers x**


	14. A story about a weasel and a snake

"I got caught up man!" he yelled throwing a frightened side-glance at the Joker.

He signaled for his men to relax, licked his lips and crooked his head to the side. He ought to kill him but he couldn't waste any men at the moment since they were limited. For now.

"Mattie! So glad you could join us. You uh, got in a bitch fight?" he said and the men across the room laughed nervously.

"K..k..kind of" the man trembled at the clown stared at him dead on.

"The next time you do, don't be late. I'm running out of patience"

The man nodded.

"What the fuck happened anyway?" Richard asked quietly as the Joker turned around.

"There was that little bitch and I ya know" he said relieved that the Joker was no longer looking at him.

"But we said no raping. You wanna go back to Blackgate?" Richard said flatly glancing at the Joker.

"Man get off my back she was hot"

The Joker giggled to himself and turned towards him "And how _hot_ was that girl, Mattie" he said as he took out his new phone, waiting for the call he was expecting.

"Boss she waasss bomb" the man laughed, obviously misreading the situation. Richard glanced at the Joker who was smirking, looking at the screen of his phone. "Big brown eyes, long hair, nice butt" he snickered as the men across the room murmured. "But you won't believe who it was"

"Mary Poppins?" Richard said uncomfortably, as he understood that the Joker was just letting him finish to teach him a lesson for interrupting him.

"Nah she had a J mark on her shoulder. It's that girl you took a while ago with the big boobs"

Joker's eyes flew up and he glared at him with a demonic face. Without a warning, he took the gun from Richard's belt and shot him right between the eyes. He fell to the floor loudly and the Joker shot him again for good measure. He handed the gun back to Richard with a smile and turned to the rest of the team.

"Now" he clapped his hands once "We have a lloooot of work to do and I don't wanna hear any more excuses about hot girls making you late. Let's hit it boys!"

The goons remained frozen before moving frantically around the room to find the right equipment for the job. They were out the door at once and the warehouse was empty. Richard turned to the Joker who was still staring down his phone frowning.

"Boss you're in charge" he said in a matter of fact tone. The Joker turned to him.

"Yeah. Tell me what you want to tell me"

"You really think we can spear any more men right now? Maybe we should wait for the team to get bigger before taking them out"

The Joker put the phone in his pocket and turned to him. "I can't have my men thinking they can come in here to drink a beer and talk about hot chicks Richie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do" he began walking away and paused. He turned toward Richard once more "You uh, know your way around police files, right?"

He nodded as the clown continued, "I want you to find someone for me. What She's been up to. It uh, might help with this whole… situation the city is in"

"Sure…but there is another issue at play" said Richard handing the Joker a photograph. He inspected it carefully.

"Who is this masked freak?"

* * *

She heard a knock on the door of her office before it opened slowly. Daniel peeked in.

"Fox wants to see you" he said and Mia got up closing the file he had open it front of her. She walked to Mr. Fox's office and knocked on the door as he told her to come in.

"Mia. Have a seat" he said as he got up rolling down the blinds of his office.

"Day off did you good" he said before sitting down. Mia half smiled as he went on.

"We uh.. we have a situation" he began "Are you familiar with John Daggett?"

Mia nodded and he went on "He asked to join Wayne enterprises investments but I am not convinced. Especially with the timing. I think, as he has been a rival for a long time, he is now attempting to takeover Wayne Enterprises and at the same time some thief stole Mr. Wayne's prints?"

Mia frowned and leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees. Fox looked at her thinking for a moment. "I think he is trying to break into Gotham's Stock Exchange". He will try something I am sure of it." Mia took a piece of paper, wrote and handed it back to him.

 _Put risky investments under Wayne's name. Lowers share value._

"A bankruptcy" he said taking off his glasses. "Can we stop it?"

Mia thought for a moment and continued writing.

 _We can offer a share._

"Perhaps. But that wouldn't solve the issue. You see a millionaire never stops at 50%. He wants all of it… But to be honest that's what I thought myself. I've scheduled up a meeting with Daggett. I want you with me"

Mia stood up abruptly shaking her head in panic.

"You are the only one I can take with me. I won't force you to step up I would feel safer if you were there"

She sat back down with a desperate look on her face. "now don't tell me you're afraid of a little weasel"

Mia snickered.

* * *

They got out the car and into the building, as security took their cell phones and searched them thoroughly. They reached up the twelfth floor of the building, where a snakelike man was waiting for them outside the elevator.

"Mr. Fox " he said staring at Mia with half closed eyes "You didn't say you'll have company"

"Miss Dawes this is Phillip Stryver Mr. Daggett's right hand and a very" he said looking back at the man "very curious individual. But nevertheless, this is Mia Dawes _my_ right hand and the person who will make sure this meeting happens since I am not getting in the room without her" he said smiling with an unshakable certainty.

Stryver smirked "Very well" he said as he signaled for them to follow him. He led them to a huge meeting room with a single person standing near the window observing the city. He turned towards them and half smiled. Fox was right. He did look like a weasel.

"Mr. Fox! Welcome. And Miss…"

"Dawes. Mia Dawes" Fox replied shaking hands with him. Mia offered her hand to him and he stared at her as he took it, like a cat stares at a human walking in the room. With a boring and dismissive curiosity.

"Have a seat" he told them "I hear you have an offer for me"

"Yes" Fox began "As you know Mr. Wayne's prints have been stolen-"

"If you're here to throw unsupported allegations at me Mr. Fox let me inform you that I will not take-"

"I am not blaming anyone in this room Mr. Daggett I am just implying the curious timing with Gotham's stock Exchange next weekend"

Daggett smiled "That is curious. And if someone used those prints it could be… catastrophic"

Mia felt her blood boiling. She took out her notepad and wrote, handing the note to Fox.

"Whatever you want to say, dear, tell me"

"Miss Mia has an issue with her voice she will not be joining our conversation vocally"

"You brought a mute to a meeting?" Daggett laughed looking back and forth between her and Fox. Mia felt her instincts kicking in. She banged her palm on the table and stared at Daggett dead on. For a moment, she saw him growing smaller as she leaned over the table to his direction handing him a piece of paper with the offer they were making. Daggett took the paper as she sat back down inspecting it.

"Twenty percent?" he queried. Fox looked over at Mia for a moment as he had no idea the percentage would be that small.

"That's nothing!"

"On the contrary. You are a man of business I am sure you know that most offers are under 8% and some even off the map"

Daggett let the paper fly on the table as he crossed his fingers together "Then I am sorry Mr. Fox there is nothing I can do for you. It's all or nothing"

Fox smiled to himself, catching up on Mia's play "Very well" he said as he got up readjusting his suit. Mia got her bag and excited the room with Fox behind her. They got in the elevator and when the doors closed, they were alone.

"So if I'm thinking correctly, now we know that he is the one that stole the prints and he is in fact trying to take over the Enterprise?"

Mia nodded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"And how are we supposed to stop it?"

Mia stared at him smirking, as he raised her palm and shook her fingers.

"The fingerprints?" Mia closed her eyes slowly opening them and faced forward. After thinking about it on his way home, Fox realized what she meant. She knew that Wayne was not in the building a lot and Fox somehow knew about the prints. She had realized that someone with a higher power knew the fingerprints had been stolen and she was no fool. That someone was the Batman.

For Mr. Fox's personal mental health, he assumed that she thought that both him and Bruce were simply colluding with the Batman and that she didn't know who he really was.

* * *

Daggett stared at the two tiny figures as they walked out the building from the window of his office.

"That…went well" Stryver said quietly behind him. "Is there anything you want me to take care of?"

"Not you. Call that masked freak"

"And tell him what?"

"The girl. I want her gone"


	15. Underground Lairs

**Hey guys. So it's the first time I am writing a Bane storyline and I have NEVER explored the character into writing. So I would really appreciate it if I can get some feedback on that cause I want to get it just right. I have a problem with describing the way he talks and so on so feel free to send me some feedback on this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Mia stretched her back on the chair as she heard a knock on the door of her office. Maria peeked it and gave her a faint smile.

"Can I come in?" she said and Mia nodded. The girl sat down readjusting her bright green dress. "So it's my birthday tomorrow night and uh… I was thinking maybe you'd wanna come? I know we haven't really been talking much the last couple of months but I would really love it if you could be there…"

Mia stared at her calmly, dead on. It hadn't been just a few months. They haven't exchanged a world since Rachel died and of course it was Mia's choice. No matter how heartfelt and sweet Maria's words sounded, they both knew they weren't true. Maria rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Ughhh… Fine! It's Daniel he's into you. He asked me if you were invited and when I told him no he BEGGED me to invite you" she said throwing her arms in the air "I'm sorry for not inviting you it's just that we don't talk you know?"

Mia half smiled and shook her head in understanding. She wasn't mad in fact she thought that was the only natural flow of things.

"So…are you coming?"

She crooked her head to the side readying Maria for the negative answer "Pleaaaaase? He is just a pain in the ass just please come you don't have to talk to him just… please if you don't I'll have to keep coming back here to invite you to stuff that you don't wanna attend until you do"

Mia stared at her, not sure if she was being serious.

"Plus it could be fun…" Maria continued with pleading eyes.

Mia shrugged defeated and the girl jumped up startling her.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh you have no idea what you're saving me from!" she went for the door before she turned to her again "Hey…don't tell him I told you about…you know"

Mia half smiled and zipped her lips with her fingers as the girl exited the room.

* * *

It was half past eleven when Mia stepped out of the cab. Maria was throwing a party in a club downtown and so she decided to show up, have a drink and leave. She had not been amongst people for a very, very long time and if she was going to start doing it, she had to take it slow. Plus, she didn't want anyone hitting on her.

She got in and spotted Maria in the VIP section so she made her way through the crowd towards her. The girl threw her hands around her, obviously slightly intoxicated already and yelled into her ear over the loud music.

"I'm glad you made it! Have a drink" she said showing her the table and pushing her slightly towards Daniel before she turned around and continued dancing with her friends.

"Hey!" he smiled as she took off her coat and began preparing herself a drink. She smiled fast as she placed the ice in her glass and filled it up until the middle with Vodka. She poured some cranberry juice on the other half and stirred with a straw.

"You look lovely tonight!" Daniel yelled in her ear "I do prefer this dress than your work clothes!"

Mia gave him a quick faint crooked smile, not looking at him, as she continued gazing in the club. She was trying to avoid the situation without being rude to him, or hitting him but at the same time she couldn't lead him on. And having the 'advantage' of not talking was thrilling in this situation cause nobody could blame her than she wasn't paying attention to him.

"You come here often!?" he continued shouting. Mia turned towards him and shook her head. "Not even once!?" he said and she shook her head again. "It's a nice place!" he said leaning down to her ear "and the DJ is a friend of mine so feel free to ask for a song! He wouldn't dare say no to you!"

But Mia wasn't listening. Her attention had been hooked toward a man at the bar. His head was shaved and he had an eagle tattoo on his arm. He had bulging muscle but seemed rather short and easily irritated. But he was looking at her. And not the way men looked at her or any other girl they wanted to hook up with. This man was studying her hard. She had spent so long inspecting people's behavior that she knew she wasn't wrong. She turned around as the familiar feeling of being watched filled her head. She turned towards him one more time and this time he pretended to look away.

Mia placed her drink on the table and grabbed her coat.

"You're leaving? You just got here!" she heard Daniel as she waved to Maria who was dancing frantically. She walked fast through the crowd, throwing fast glances behind her. That was not good. She knew something was up.

She was finally outside and she almost ran away for a few steps before walking fast. She kept walking when she heard a motorcycle engine behind her. She looked back slowly and she could only make out the lights of the motorcycle as the engine started. She quickened her pace preparing her fists for any possible physical impact. Her mind was clear and her ears remained focused as she heard the motorcycle getting closer to her.

She was so alert on the bike, that the abrupt, sudden screeching of tires right in front of her caught her completely off guard. A black SUV stopped forcefully as the back door slid open. Two strong iron arms grabbed her and pulled her inside and she was suddenly in darkness, moving. She kicked and turned as someone tried to hold her down. She remembered scratching something hard and punching a very hard object in the darkness as the van moved. When the back of a gun connected with her head, she fell silent.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling very cold. Her vision was blurry for a moment and her head was throbbing. She looked to the side and all she could see was water. Just a waterfall. After gaining her consciousness, she could also hear it. Tones of water falling down as if she was bathing in an exotic destination. But she wasn't. That place was dump, and smelly and very, very cold.

When her eyesight reached the side of her bed, she saw him. it was a very big man. He was shirtless, and Mia wondered if there was any shirt that would fit him. His muscles were ready to tear up his skin with the size of them. He wore something on his face. Something metallic. It was like a mouth mask with tentacles reaching to the side of his cheeks.

And his eyes were cold.

She knew that he could snap her neck like a twig if he wanted but what frightened her the most were those green, cold eyes that were as hard as marble.

"You must be wondering why you're here" he spoke. His voice was mechanical and much more frightening than she could imagine. She sat up slowly and pulled away, looking around her. She had to be in the sewers.

"Fear not" he spoke again "You will not be harmed until we no longer need you for our cause" he said "The people who hired us told us that you should be gone. Not dead."

Mia stared at him and then observed where she was sleeping. It was a mattress at the corner of the area, shielded away from water droplets. She stared back at the man, not sue if he knew about her condition. As if reading her mind, he continued. His voice was calm.

"We know everything there is to know about you. We also know that you run the finances of Wayne's Enterprises alongside Mr Fox . What we don't know, is how you can make sure that we get on the board of the council"

Mia frowned and snickered. He wasn't expecting her to help him right?

"Mia" he said getting up and she shivered at the sound of her name. He towered over her, cutting the light source that was hanging over her head. She felt like an ant. "I said you wouldn't be harmed until we no longer need you. But if you won't help, we no longer need you"

Mia stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before her face became colder. She placed her feet on the floor and stood in front of him. He was much, much taller than she was and she was considered a tall woman overall. She was still wearing her dress but they had taken off her heels. Probably because they were sharp and could cause damage if she wanted them to. She stood in front of him motionlessly.

Let's say that he did hurt her. What was the worst thing that he could do? Kill her? Torture her? Torture her then kill her? She didn't want her shitty life anyway.

Or maybe they would take the people she loved. But as they obviously forgot, she had no one left. Suddenly, he placed his fat fingers around her arm and squeezed. He was showing off.

"What we found very interesting is that you work for the man that was responsible for your sister's death."

Mia frowned deeper but kept staring at him dead on. "We don't know if you were aware, but we truly suspected you did not"

Wayne? How was he responsible for the Rachel's and Harvey's death? The only person responsible was the Joker. And herself…

She tried to pull away but failed. She maintained her composure and raised her chin.

"Mister Wayne has made a great vigilante over the years. But how can you work for the man who let your sister down to safe Harvey Dent?"

Mia froze. Wayne...was…Batman? How? Why? She tried to replay all the times she saw him in her head but there were not many memories. And if she had kept up with the news when she was supposed to, maybe she would have figured it out.

"Aaaahhh… you didn't know…" he said frankly. He let go of her and turned around, revealing a straight scar running down his spine.

"So if you do have information on the murderer of your sister, share it with us"

Mia remained frozen and shook her head as he turned towards her. He eyed her, towering over her. "I see" he breathed out through the machine and grabbed the back of her head slowly. Mia froze but maintained eye contact. He pulled her head downwards slightly, so that he could take a better look at her in the darkness. "There is something about your eyes. You fear me and yet you won't back away. Like you're reliving it. Like there is nothing that can hurt you"

Mia stayed motionless, feeling the heaviness of his hand on her head. He removed it and stared at her for a little while longer before giving her a pile of folded clothes to wear.

"Don't worry little dove. You are still useful"

* * *

Richard got in the empty warehouse. The Joker was working at his lab but nobody else seemed to be there. He took off his jacket and gun and threw them on the chair as he approached him.

"You're back fast" the Joker said not looking at him.

"I found her"

"And?"

"She's working at Wayne's Enterprises alongside Lucius Fox. Doesn't have many friends, takes kickboxing classes. I couldn't get much more so I followed her"

The Joker put down the grenade he was working on and wiped his hands "Followed her where?" he said indifferently.

"She went to a club with a couple of friends. After a while she just left. I think she knew I was watching her"

"Well she is no fool" the Joker said taking a bottle of water.

"I uh…" Richard began "I followed her outside when…"

"Yes?" the Joker said after Richard's long pause.

"There was this van you see"

"Spill it Richie I don't have time for mumbling"

"Someone took her"

The Joker glared at him as his whole stance froze. He felt his muscles flexing and his mind jumped on a higher note.

"I followed the van. It was leading to the sewers. I hid and it stopped and saw that Bane guy coming out. She was unconscious"

The Joker remained silent for a moment "Dead?"

"Why would they carry her if she was dead?"

"Right…" he said rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his fingers and they were black with face paint. He wiped them disoriented and ran a hand through his hair. "The sewers?"

"Yes…" Richard said baffled at his boss's reaction. After a moment, the Joker regained his posture and put on his coat.

"Call everyone back. We have a new job"

* * *

 _Five days later_

Mia scratched the wall next to the bed with a rock. It was the fifth line. Five days. She had to do that. She knew that if she didn't she was going to lose her mind as she did the last time she was captured. She had to remain focused and calm and use her lack of talking to her advantage.

She was treated well and with caution. Her meals were full and that Bane guy was keeping her safe from the rest of the group. But Mia knew he was just trying to get on her good side. She didn't know what they wanted from her yet, but she could imagine it had something to do with the finances of Wayne's Enterprises and getting on the Board. Somehow?

She sat up as Bane walked towards the area she was in. Her guard, who was staring at her at all times with a rifle in his arms, stepped aside as he walked to the desk. He stood there for a while before talking to another man behind him.

"Bring them in" he said in a deep mechanical voice.

After a moment, five men walked in escorted with more of Bane's men.

"You want to work?" Bane said approaching them one by one, inspecting them. The men remained silent, as the huge man walked shirtless in front of them. "How did you find out about us?" he said.

The men looked at each other. The shorter one spoke "I heard about the stock exchange. And I think the city is filled with filth"

"I see" Bane said crossing his arms slowly. He crooked his head to the side and asked the next man "And you?"

"I need the money to feed my family"

Mia's eyes landed on the man next to him and gasped. She knew his face. It was the man from the club with the eagle tattoo on his arm. His eyes flickered towards her as Bane approached him.

"And you?"

"I come from Wayne's Enterprises. I am sent here by Mr. Daggett "

Bane moved on to the next person as the man turned toward Mia. He saw him lowering his hands and glancing at Bane once.

She was still staring at him when he made an angry face, pulling his arm downwards. She looked down at his fingers. They were moving. Mia stared back at him and then back at his fingers. He was signaling.

 _HERE TO SAVE YOU WHEN YOU HEAR BANG DUCK AND RUN TO ME_

It was obvious to Mia that he didn't know how to sign and that someone taught him these letters. Her eyes remained glued on his fingers.

 _DON'T BE SCARES. JOKER'S MAN_ _._

Mia narrowed her eyes. She grew cold and grabbed the edge of the mattress is disbelief. She couldn't be saved by that asshole. And in fact, what made him believe she wanted to be saved by him? And WHY did he want to save her? What did he need this time a tour into Wayne's Enterprises too? Or maybe he wanted the address of her mother down at Seattle? Yes maybe he wanted to kill her too.

Her mind grew foggier as Bane talked and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the loud rumbling noise from the upper level of the sewers. She ducked and squeezed her eyes as the explosion continued when she heard someone shouting her name. She could hear gunshots and screams of pain all around her. She opened her eyes and saw the man with the eagle tattoo yelling at her from across the room. He was exchanging fire with one of Bane's men near the staircase.

"RUUUN!" he was yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RUUUN!"

Mia stayed frozen before her instincts kicked in. Oh she was going to run. But not towards him. She jumped up and run as fast as she could towards the falling water. it had to lead somewhere outside. It had to! She put the full force of her body on her right leg and was in the air. For a moment.

She felt an arm wrapping around her waist with an iron force, pulling her backwards. She fell down with a loud thud, feeling her bones hurting unbearably. She opened her mouth to get some oxygen as all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She was suddenly pulled up and thrown to the side, hitting something soft on the side but hard on her back. She was shoved on the mattress and as the result, due to the force of the movement, her back had connected with the wall. She winced in pain as the gunshots died down.

"They escaped. Three of them" a man said breathlessly. She tried to move but felt as if she was going to throw up. She felt him grabbing her by the arms and pulling her upwards. He placed both his hands on each side of her arms right below her shoulders and lifted her up, bringing her face right in front of his. She felt like a ragdoll lifted to the air. It was that easy to him.

"Who were they?" he said in an intense yet indifferent tone. She shook her head, feeling an unbearable pain on her ribs. Bane shook her and Mia heard a crack on the back of her head. "Answer"

Mia shook her head again and when he knew she wasn't going to reply, he let her fall down to the mattress. Mia grabbed the side of her stomach, as something was wrong. She knew it. The pain was too much and it wasn't dying down. She was breathing fast squeezing her eyes as she tried to sit up on the bed.

"Maybe your hero savior will show up to a bate" Bane said before grabbing his bulletproof vest.

* * *

Richard put pressure on his leg as he drove, checking his mirror to see if anyone was following. He was driving fast, trying to reach the warehouse and some medical supplies fast.

"STUPID BITCH!" he barked hitting his hands on the stirring wheel. The pain had him go wild after what she did. That stupid STUPID thing she did.

He pulled to the side of the warehouse and got out grabbing his leg as the two survivors on the back seat got out as well. They got in the warehouse as the Joker was standing on the stairs, waiting. When he saw Richard, he let out a growl and went towards him, carrying him to the kitchen. He didn't know who the other two who made it back were and he didn't give a fuck.

The Joker took out the medical kit and ripped off the part of his trousers where the bullet was.

"She wouldn't move! She just wouldn't move! " Richard said pouring himself a glass of whiskey as it was always provided on the kitchen table. "I don't even know if she knew what I was saying"

The Joker looked up at him as he cleaned the wound, taking out the bullet. "She knew" he said quietly "She's just sssttubborn"

"We can't go back in. Those guys… They are trained" he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" the Joker said frowning.

"Their aim was perfect and I saw Bane fight. We _can't_ take him"

The Joker finished cleaning the wound and he fell silent. He wrapped the bandage around his leg and poured himself a glass of whiskey, sitting down next to Richard. He took a sip and looked at the liquid in the glass.

"Well there is _someone_ that can take him"

* * *

 **i HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. CHEERS**


	16. Hand her over

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Means a lot! next chapter soon**

* * *

Bruce Wayne reviewed the footage from Gotham's Stock exchange. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, unsure of what his next move should be. He wasn't scared yet he was not fully confident he could take Bane. He was bigger, stronger and with purpose in his eyes. He stood up and walked in front of his suit. He opened the case and put on the parts, listening to the police frequency on the process. And at last, he heard what he was looking for.

 _We have a 10-28 vehicle information needed on Avenue X. It seems to be driven by three males._

Bruce put on the mask and went for his motorcycle.

* * *

He drove fast, avoiding any traffic or police 'escort'. He had to do this fast and swift. If Bane was using his men for errands, he would never use approved license plates. And since he had no other information as to where he was, that was the only way to somehow track him down. He finally found the car which was pulled to the side of the road. One police vehicle was already there, checking their IDs. He took the right exit to the bottom of the bridge and waited in the darkness as he did have visual of the car. He couldn't engage right at that moment since the police was also looking out to arrest him. Suddenly, he heard shouting and it was when he saw the first police officer falling to the ground with a bullet in his head, that the tires of his motorcycle screeched as he went after the now speeding car.

He followed it, as fast as he could as it led him to the Narrows. He drove manically, staying close until it came to a slow halt.

It was very late when he saw the two ropes in front of him.

He flew back and he covered his head as he twirled on the ground, until he hit the wall of a building nearby.

He hissed in pain as he felt a shadow cutting the light of the street. There was something sharp pinned on his neck and then there was silence.

* * *

Bruce woke up in dim lighting. It was a small, tight room with a single lamp hanging right above a wooden empty table. He looked down on his arms, only to realize that they were strapped down on a chair along with his feet. He tried to get out of his bonds when he realized that he was still wearing his mask. But he couldn't believe that nobody had taken it off.

"This could be kind of kinky" he heard a familiar female voice behind him "If you wanted it to be"

"Kyle" he simply said "You're making a mistake"

"Perhaps" said the masked slim figure sitting across from him on the table. "I like mistakes" she said seductively.

"Some get you killed"

"And some get you trapped" he said indicating him. She placed her leather boots on the table and smiled "So, how's life?"

"What do you want?" he said quickly.

"An old friend of yours send me. He needs your help"

"I don't have old friends" he replied fast.

"Frankly baby I'm not sure you have any friends" Selina replied.

"And why do you transfer the message for him?"

"He has something I want" she said "But it's none of your business"

"And what kind of help does this friend need?"

Selina remained quiet "What do you know about Mia Dawes?"

"Mia…" Bruce whispered to himself. "She's been missing. Again"

"Bane took her"

"When?" he asked quickly.

"A week ago. This friend of yours needs her back. And in return, he'll help you find Bane"

Batman thought to himself for a moment "I'll find the girl. But not for your friend"

"Oh but baby, he's your friend too don't forget. And believe me, you'll never find him without his help"

* * *

Batman drove into the city, as his whole life had turned into a surreal dream that nothing made sense. For the first time, it was not Alfred that was coordinating him through the city. Instead, he heard the woman who stole her mother's pearls, indicating him the right turns he had to take to reach Bane's Lair.

 _"Come on you can go faster"_

"You're here to give me instructions" he replied back to her.

 _"And I am instructing you to go faster"_

Bruce didn't reply. He kept driving with his motorcycle with his head lights turned off as he reached the entrance of the sewers. She was waiting at him, hanging casually from a railway column like a….well… like a cat.

"You're sure this is the place?" he said as she landed quietly on the ground.

"Yeah. Very charming don't you think? Maybe I should get a place like this" Selina said looking around as they walked. "A little further" she said "This is as far as I go" she said"I've been told Bane is not here but I will keep my eyes on the entrance of the tunnel"

"Then why am I here?" he replied back in the darkness.

"Because the girl is here. And this is Bane's hideout, so you will find him you hear the signal, you'll have a clear run for ten seconds. The girl is on the very central floor"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know" Selina said, disappearing into the darkness behind him.

* * *

Mia woke up shivering. She had her arm still pressed on the side of her stomach as she was breathing with difficulty if she didn't. She felt extremely cold and no matter how many blankets she tried to cover herself with, it couldn't get any better. Her forehead was sweaty and her mouth was dry. She wanted to look down on her belly, but after waking up the day after, her neck was killing her with the force that Bane shook her.

Now, the only attention she got was from the guard that made sure she wouldn't try anything funny again. Overall, her meals got poorer and poorer and Bane had not called a doctor to see what was wrong with her. After thinking it for a few days, Mia realized that it was because he didn't want to save her. She was of no use after all.

She saw her guard finally letting his eyes off her. He went to his desk to answer one of the communication devices there were. He said something quietly that Mia couldn't quite catch before turning off the device. He turned to her and half smiled.

"Bane will be here soon" he said in a foreign accent "Then , you die" he said.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shaking from where she was lying and it was as if the sky was falling. But after looking up from where she was, she realized that it actually was falling. She covered her head as huge pieces of concrete fell loudly on the ground and in the water that was falling like a waterfall. She heard shouting and grunting, as she saw something dark moving in the flickering lights and the dust of the room.

Her heart jumped as she saw a mask appearing right I front of her face. Giving her no time to react, the masked crusader, placed his arm around her waist forcing her in his arms and if she was able to speak, her screams would echo all through the city with the pain the sudden movement caused. She looked up as a rope flew upwards to the sky and he squeezed tighter holding her with him as they traveled up. It was when she was squeezed the third time that she passed out with agony.

Batman reached the top of the street. He was pulled out, holding the girl in his arms. He looked down at her realizing that she was unconscious. He shook her lightly, and tried to find a pulse, relieved that he got one. He heard clapping in front of him and as he did, he heard someone giggling from behind a car. When that someone emerged, Batman took a step back in shock. He was surrounded by men aiming at him and with the edge of his eye, he saw Selina disappearing into the darkness.

"Well well! Don't we make a great team! Look at us working together!" the clown crooked his head to the side "What's wrong old _friend?_ Aren't you happy for our reunion _?"_

 _"_ You're supposed to be in Arkham"

"And you're supposed to be retired. But hey! Life is a bitch right? Sooooo I'll be having what you're carrying then and I'll be on my way"

"What do you want with the girl Joker?" Bruce said pulling back as the clown stepped towards him.

"Now that's for me to know Bats! I kept my end of the bargain. You found Bane's lair! Now hand her, over" he said firmly.

"Not to you. I didn't agree to this"

"Of course you didn't agree to this" the clown said "You would say no if you knew it was me but hey. Here we are the girl is saved and everyone is-" the clown looked down at the figure in Batman's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he said quickly. Her eyes were closed and she had deep black circles under her closed eyelids. Suddenly, the clown approached fast pointing the gun right at Batman's face "Hand her over" he barked and Bruce was finally taken aback from the clown's expression. He looked panicked.

"You'll kill me first" Bruce said in a husky voice squeezing the girl on him even more.

"Oh Bats" the Joker continued "You know I can't do that" he said and with that, he swang the gun on Batman's head, knocking him and the girl right to the ground. He knelt down and took the unconscious body in his arms, checking first for a pulse.

"Another time Batsy" he whispered, leaving him groaning on the ground. The first thing Bruce saw when he regained his consciousness was the purple dressed figure carrying the girl to a van with caution before getting in himself and cradling her in his arms as the doors slid close.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Cheers**


	17. Earning respect from the enemy

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it**

* * *

He took off his glove with his teeth as Richard drove the van through the city. He placed his hand on Mia's forehead which was burning. She had a fever. He pulled her upwards making her lay in his arms more comfortably, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Maybe Richard knew. He was always good with medicine after all. He stared down at the figure as the realization that she was actually here hit him. She seemed so different from the last time he saw her. The same, but different. She had lost a lot of weight at the point where she almost seemed unhealthy. She had dark circles under her eyes which was probably from her sickness and her body, despite its lack of nutrients, seemed stronger and harder. Her hair got longer too. He liked it this way.

The van took a sharp turn to the right, causing the Joker to contract for a moment and when he looked down, he saw her squeezing her eyes slightly in pain. She wasn't just sick. Something else was wrong. He pressed her shoulders and chest to try to get a reaction and went downwards. He pressed down on her ribs, causing her hand to fly onto his and grab it as she gasped. Her eyes were now wide open and her pupil dilated with pain.

"Alright shush shush" he said softly as he removed his hand and pushed her hair out of her face. Her head fell back down on his shoulder and it was obvious that she no longer had any strings attached to reality as the fever played games with her mind. He pulled up her shirt slowly, revealing a huge black bruise on the side of her stomach. It was either a broken bone or an infection. Or both.

He banged his fist twice on the metallic wall that separated the back area with the driver's seat.

"Can you hurry it up there Richie? We're not taking a field trip!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he yelled back annoyed.

Soon enough, they parked right outside the warehouse and the Joker jumped out with the girl in his arms.

"There's something you need to see doc" he told Richard as they walked quickly to the entrance.

"Never finished medicine school boss don't call me doc"

"Everybody out!" he barked and his men got up from their seats and left him and Richard alone in the kitchen. He placed Mia on the table and lifted up her shirt slowly.

"Daaaamn" Richard said inspecting the injury. "This can't be good"

"Can you fix it!?" the Joker said annoyed.

"I can try but I'll need to see what it is first. Bring me the first aid kit. And those bottles there" he said quickly. The Joker grabbed them fast and brought them to him as Richard went closer to the girl placing a hand on her forehead. "She sure has an infection" he said as he placed his hand on the bruise. The girl arched her back up in pain squeezing her eyes shut.

"Can't you give her a fucking anesthesia or something!?" the Joker said as Richard kept going.

"Shush. I can't know if it's a broken bone without an MRI but if it is, some ice and bandage will be the only thing we need."

"You said she has an infection"

"Sometimes with broken ribs, if the patient can't breathe deep enough he develops pneumonia. And I don't see any scars on her side which means that the wound didn't get infected externally"

"Just fix it" the Joker said flatly before inspecting the bottles with pills. "Will that do?" he said showing the bottle to Richard.

"I need it in liquid form see if you can find the same. And I'll also need a serum bag. I think there might be something there to use" he said indicating on a cupboard with his head. He took the needle and pierced the girl's vein as the Joker brought the bag. He checked it and nodded to himself before connecting the valve telling the Joker to hold it high.

He took the liquid the Joker had finally found and put some in a syringe, injecting it in the girl's blood system. He rubbed a cream on the left part of her ribs where the bruise was and began bandaging her tightly.

"If the fever doesn't drop in twenty-four hours, she can't stay here" he said and the Joker nodded. He pulled the girl's shirt down "Where are we gonna put her?"

"Upstairs" the Joker replied handing him the serum bag and began lifting the girl slowly. He carried her up the stairs as Richard followed with his hand lifted as high as he could which was not nearly high enough since he was at least two heads shorter than the Joker. He uncovered the sheets and placed her down slowly, covering her up again. He placed the bag on a high shelf next to the bed and checked if the droplets were still dripping.

"I'll come up and check on her in a couple of hours" he said.

"No. Go rest. I'll call you if something goes wrong" the Joker said taking off his coat. Richard nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and stared down at the creature. She was breathing very lightly and if his attention to detail were not so advanced, he would have thought she was dead. He went closer to her and knelt down, bringing his ear next to her face just to make sure he didn't get it wrong. He could hear it now. He stepped away and sat down on his chair, still looking at her. He knew the only reason she was cooperative right now was that she was unconscious. And perhaps when she woke up, all hell would break loose.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes slowly, feeling her eyelids heavy. She closed them again and gasped at the pain, which seemed better than the last time she remembered it. She tried recalling what had happened when the only image she got was a dark masked figure appearing in front of her. Then nothing. Now that she felt better, she realized that it was the Batman. Or better, Bruce Wayne. She tried lifting her head but failed dramatically. Instead, she observed her surroundings unaware of where she actually was. It was a small room with merely a bed, a desk, a small door leading to the bathroom and a chair. The lamp was switched on next to the bed on the floor but, other than that, there were no pictures, masks or equipment to help her understand where she was and whose room that was. Maybe Bruce brought her somewhere quiet and hidden, as this was definitely not his penthouse.

She moved her hands downwards to her ribs, only to find them bandaged as a sharp pain ran on her arm. She tried looking down and saw a needle in her skin and removed it quickly. She didn't like needles. She tried containing the small amount of blood that exited her arm with force as she heard footsteps from outside.

But when the door open, her heart raced like hell.

Instead of the playboy millionaire she expected that occasionally dressed as a masked vigilante and roamed the city, she saw one of her newly worst enemies peeking in the room. When he saw that she was awake, a huge grin spilled on his face and he got in the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, look who's awake!" he said and Mia looked away towards the wall. She clenched her fists and jaw, unable to fight at the state she was in. "I must say doll, evil does follow you wherever you go" he said sitting down on the bed next to her. He took the needle she pulled out and took her arm to put it back in. She immediately flinched and pulled away, giving him a warning glare.

"Come on, hey" he said as he tried grabbing her hand again "Stop it!" he said as she kept moving. After a swift movement to the left, she squeezed her eyes in pain as she felt her injury burning "You see?" he said exasperated and put the needle back in her vein. "I'm not drugging you for fuck sakes I'm trying to help you" he said in a quiet tone. Mia turned to him with piercing eyes.

 _I don't want your help._

"Finally she talks" he said as he got up taking off his coat "Saying something very, very stupid but yet you said something. To be honest I thought you weren't gonna talk to me at all" he said sitting down on his chair.

Mia turned her face away and stared at the wall. She sighed, not sure why she felt so much anger but no hate towards him. After a while she put all her force and lifted herself on her elbows.

"Nonono don't do that" he said approaching. Mia looked up at him again, something that caused him to pause.

"Fine" he said sitting back on his chair. She frowned unsure of his reaction but sat up completely on the bed, taking a deep breath. She uncovered her feet and placed them on the ground and stood up slowly. She didn't have any shoes to wear but she didn't quite care. She walked slowly towards the door.

"Uh….where do you think you're going?" he asked her as she twisted the door handle. She didn't even turn her head as she opened the door. Suddenly, he was right beside her, closing the door with force as he looked down at her.

"Mia you do realize you can't go home right?" he said inspecting her face. She looked up at him emotionlessly before trying to open the door again. But his hand was glued. "They are still looking for you" he said as she tried again. Finally, he removed her hands from the door handle and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me you stubborn human being! You escaped Bane's lair! If you go anywhere in the city, you won't last long! Don't you get it!?"

Mia removed his hands from her shoulders _Thank you so much for your concern._

She replied ironically.

"You can mock me all you want. But this is actually the only place you're safe"

Mia made a face of surprise at his words _With you!?_

"Yes"

She shook her head amazed at his audacity and opened the door again as he closed it once more. He let his head hanging, obviously running out of patience.

"Would it help…" he said with a trembling angry voice, obviously holding himself from harming her "If I told you that I won't hurt you?"

 _Of course you won't_ she replied _you only hurt the ones I love._

"And what do you do about that?" he snapped " You hate me for it? If you did then why haven't you killed me yet?"

 _Because I'm not you._ she simply replied. It was clear to him that she had thought through those answers before. She had spent a lot of time answering these things to herself and he knew that she wouldn't have another conversation about it if she didn't want to.

"Still too kind for this world I see. If anyone else was you, I would be dead. But maybe this moral reason you're giving me is not the only reason" he said lifting his eyebrow. She simply stared at him with calm, emotionless eyes. "I see" he said then. He thought for a moment before looking down at her again.

"I won't come in this room again if that's what you want. But you can't leave" he said licking his scars. Mia stared at him for a moment before opening the door. She held it open for him and after a while, he took the hint. He took his coat from the chair and left the room as he heard it slamming shut behind him.

* * *

A week went by. She had been provided with new clothes and food that the Joker brought at the door, knocked and left them there for her to get. So basically, she never saw him anymore and she spent her days drawing, taking her medication and trying to do sit ups. Her body was not ready for it but she had to distract herself from something.

Something inside of her told her to feel bad about the fact that he saved her, fed her and, let's be honest, kept her safe but one should not forget that that was the guy who killed her sister. Blew her up in pieces. No matter how many meals and safety he provided, he would always be that guy.

And Mia hated herself for not killing him. She ought to after what he did but still she couldn't make herself do it. It was like all this was just a game. And she was just a puppet on someone else's hands. Her emotions were not her own anymore.

It was apparently late in the afternoon when she heard the familiar knock on the door. She got up and opened it, but instead of finding it empty, she saw the short man from the club holding the tray of food.

"Hi…I'm Richard by the way" he said looking up at her. He was a very short man but his eyes seemed warm. Well…warmer than expected when working for the Joker.

"Uh… Boss isn't here so he told me to bring you food?" he said and Mia shook her head. But before she reached for the tray, he got in and placed it on the desk.

"I'm surprised that the Joker let you stay here alone. He's not a big fan of personal space. You ought to be dead meat" he said and Mia gave him a smile narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare ya"

Mia chuckled and sat down on the bed. The man looked at her for a moment confused. He looked out the door and after a moment, he closed it and sat on the chair across from her.

"You know the first thing my boss told me to do when he got out of Arkham was to track you down. Do you..know why?" he told her and Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I uh" he began rubbing his shaved head "I know this might be hard for you to believe but I do care about him. I've known him since-" he began, glanced at her and continued " All that matters is that you obviously mean something to him. Now I don't know what that is, or why that is but you gotta talk to him at some point. I mean…he saved ya"

Mia glared at the man as he obviously had no clue of what he was talking about.

"You can tell me you know… I'll understand" he said taking her off guard. Mia lowered her eyes to hide her surprise and raised her hands.

 _I don't understand why you're telling me this._

"I told ya. I care about him"

 _So?_

The man paused for a moment "He's been…distracted lately. And by lately I mean ever since you got here. Sometimes I see him staring up the stairs thinking to himself before seeing me and moving on with his work. "

 _So he probably wants his room back._

The man chuckled "No. I mean that for him to respect the fact that you don't want him coming up here, it means that he thinks you're right"

Mia stared at him for a moment.

 _Logic?_

"No. I think it's remorse"

Mia snickered humorlessly and got up to see what the food was.

"I'm being serious" he said. Mia stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _And why would your boss say all this to an ordinary employee like yourself?_

"He didn't tell me.. I'm just.. ugh… just forget I talked to you. Enjoy" he said defeated as he left the room.

Mia bit down on the piece of bread and sat on the chair to enjoy the rest of the meal. But by the second bite, she felt her mouth getting water as tears began falling down her face. She pushed the tray away and let them fall freely. She hadn't cried for six months in a row. But she suddenly felt her true nature emerging again as she probably did a bad job burying it. The only way to kill it would be to kill him.

And she already knew she was too weak to do that.

* * *

 **Review and let me know if you liked it**


	18. Art critique

_A week later_

She couldn't keep doing that. She knew she had to talk to him at some point. And even though she knew she had every right to hate him, the guilt she felt started to grow. She had been there for almost two weeks and he had kept his promise. And even though she didn't want to admit it, the talk with Richard got to her hard. What if he truly did feel bad about what he'd done? Yes, sure, that didn't bring Rachel back, but maybe that was a clue that he actually had a conscious. Maybe not a normal one like other people did but, compared to his standards, an obvious one. And he had saved her even though she hated it.

Those were the thoughts that swirled in her head as she finished her sketch and wiped her hands that were dirty with pencil marks. She washed them in the bathroom and went back to the room, sat on the bed and observed her drawing. She heard footsteps approaching quietly out the door and got up slowly. She stared at the shadow underneath the closed door and gulped for a moment. Then, she grabbed the door handle.

The Joker looked at her surprised as he was placing the tray of food on the floor. He stood up, observing her. She seemed calmer than before yet distant as she stood to the side, indicating for him to bring the tray inside.

"Thank you for allowing me to get in my room" he said flatly, as he got in and placed the tray on the desk.

 _Your proposition_ she said sitting down on the bed. The Joker licked his lips and stared down at the drawing next to her feet on the bed.

"You draw?" he said and Mia glanced at her drawing and shrugged. "I didn't know"

 _You didn't ask._

He remained silent as he went closer and took the paper in his hands. It was the view from Gotham's port. He knew the place. It was right under the lighthouse and a little bit to the right. "It's good" he said placing the drawing back on the bed as she didn't reply. He gazed around, seeing a small pile of paper on the desk and approached "And what's this?"

Mia jerked forwards for a moment and then sat back down. He stared at her briefly before going for the pile. She knew that he would see the drawings and even more eagerly if she tried to preventing him from doing so. So there was no point really.

He took them one by one, inspecting them. The first one was her balcony view if he remembered correctly. There were a bunch of unfinished sketches of the city streets and random people. But there were two that caught his attention firmly.

In the first picture, he saw a huge mass enveloped in darkness and a bald figure with a mask on his face looking directly out the drawing. He seemed like a monster emerging from the shadows.

"I see that Bane freak got to ya" he said giggling.

But the second drawing got to him even more. The first thing he saw were two dark eyes looking at him. The figure was lured into darkness as well but the only thing showing was the face. The scars were hidden in the darkness and the hair fell greasy at the side of the face. He wasn't sure why looking at a picture of himself made him feel so uncomfortable while staring in the mirror was so easy for him.

He frowned and put the drawing down on the desk.

"Why the eyes?" he asked. Mia rolled her eyes.

 _Are you really going to talk about art with me?_

"I mean…" he began snickering humorlessly "I'm not supposing you'll talk about anything with me but sure why not?"

 _I'm not doing that_ she began, readjusting her pillow.

"Then what would you rather talk about?" he said irritated.

 _Nothing_

"Then why did you let me in?" he said and Mia didn't reply. She shrugged and looked down at her hands, before clicking her tongue annoyed at herself.

 _Fine then go._

She said quickly as she got up to eat. She took a bite of bread again and then sat back down on her bed, inspecting her drawing as she tried avoiding the standing figure next to her.

"You do realize you're acting like a child right?" he said and she glared at him dumbfounded "You used to be stubborn but not selfish"

Mia felt her fists clenching.

 _Are you being serious right now?_ She said getting up.

"Surprisingly, yes" he said chuckling "You're not going to talk to me, even though you invited me in to tell me something, you're angry at me for killing your sis but not glad that I saved ya from that freak, and even though you know I'm the only one who might grasp what the hell you want, you still act like I mean nothing to ya. How do you call that?"

 _You do mean something to me_ she said quickly _You're-_

The Joker took her hands quickly lowering them "Yeah yeah I know, I'm the guy who killed your sister. Surprise surprise" he said as she pulled her hands out of his "What do you want me to say you want me to tell ya I'm sorry? Is that gonna make anything better?" he said irritated. She shook her head negatively "See? What would you rather have me do? Ya know, I thought you'd get it after thinking really hard cause, like I told ya before, your brain sometimes just stops. I came for ya. I. saved. Ya. What more of a sorry do you need?"

Mia stared at him and gulped, unsure of what to say.

 _Fine you're sorry. Can I go now?_

She said and his eyes darkened. He licked his scars and headed for the door "Do whatever the fuck you want" he said quickly as he walked out the door leaving it open.

* * *

Selina Kyle wiped her tears terrified. She walked cautiously in the shadows of the city. She didn't know if he was dead or not. And maybe if she knew who the Batman was in the first place, she wouldn't had led him to Bane. But now, the whole city would be in his hands and there was nothing she could do.

After the clown tricked her into believing that he had the clean slate, she felt so angry with everyone who tried to diminish her. What she was asking for was not much and all she wanted was a fresh start. But now she had made a grave mistake. She had to do something to fix that.

And since the police would arrest her if she went to them, the clown Prince was probably her only choice.

She just hoped he cared about the city enough to risk his life.

* * *

The Joker looked down at Bane's photo, thinking to himself. Even though he himself was an agent of chaos, he didn't think that Bane knew exactly what chaos was. It was clear to him that too much chaos was a form of stability. And what Bane was going to do next was not anarchy, but monarchy. He completely missed the point.

And no matter how much he hated the idea, he had to do something about bringing him down. What he was doing was no fun, it was just dictatorship. And if people started being afraid of Bane, then nothing else would scare them.

"Boss? It's the cat" Richard said "She called. She said something about Bane" he told him. "She said she wants to meet with you"

The Joker thought to himself for a moment. "Tell her uh, to meet us in an hour at the bridge. But ran the perimeter first"

Richard nodded and disappeared. As his man walked out the door of the kitchen, his eyes fell on the staircase leading upstairs. He wondered…

He got up, and stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to hear any sounds. But there was nothing. He began going up slowly, trying to delay the realization that she was gone.

He finally reached the floor and saw that the door was still open and there was darkness in the room. He walked in slowly and let out a quiet sigh of relief that he was, surprisingly, holding in as he saw the sleeping figure. He involuntarily smiled to himself faintly before closing the door.

Mia opened her eyes as he left the room, unsure of why her heart was racing. She didn't know what she expected. And she didn't know why she decided to stay.

Maybe she wanted to be pissed at him but still know he was there. Maybe she didn't like the fact that he told her to leave so easily.

And maybe she was a selfish brat that was in love with her sister's killer after all.


	19. No self control

The Joker got out of the van, readjusting his suit and putting on his gloves. It was winter in Gotham city and it was finally snowing. He loved winter. Taking into account both the fashion perspective of the matter and the heat that he couldn't stand, he found it the best season of the year.

Richard was quickly by his side as another car filled with five of his men stopped next to the van and got out.

"Come out kitty cat!" he shouted as he stood impatiently at the end of the alley, just before the shadows reached his feet. Soon enough, he saw a quick movement in the darkness as the woman emerged soundlessly and walked towards him.

"Well isn't this a party" she said in a sexy, quiet tone.

"I thought you might be uh, _mad_ that I lost the clean slate" he said licking his scars.

"Lost it huh?" she said ironically as they both knew he had just tricked her.

"I have a lot of things to do Miss Kyle so if you don't mind uh, get it over with"

Selina's eyes widened for a second at the sound of her name but didn't flinch. She was both surprised and assured with the fact that the Joker knew who she was.

"Bane's got Batman" she said quickly.

Joker crooked his head to the side "And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me bring Bane down"

The Joker threw his head back and began laughing manically "Bring him down? What makes you think I wanna bring him down?"

"Because if you don't, we're all going to die. Look, you're the only one who can help me, so help me!"

"And why do you care about the city so much huh? Aren't you the one who wanted to leave and make a fresh start?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Selina remained quiet "I'm not sure if Batman is alive. And it's my fault"

"Aaahhh… Guilt" he said as he suddenly began circling her. "And you think, saving the city will somehow bring about your own personal redemption" he continued. He stood before her then as she looked at him behind her mask. He shrugged his shoulders then and moved towards the van "Alright. I'll help ya. But not for you"

"Wait! Where will I find you?" she shouted as the clown shut the door of his van. He rolled down the window and the engine started.

"You won't" he shouted as they drove away. Selina pushed herself back into the shadows as she started climbing up to the rooftops.

So she just had to wait for the clown to find her.

* * *

The Joker got in the building irritated. If that freak Bane had actually killed the Bat, he would stick a knife down his throat. If anyone was going to kill Batman, it was going to be him and nobody else. Everything was fine before that freak arrived and ruined everything. If he knew things would be this way he would just stay in Arkham drinking his tea calmed and relaxed.

"Find me the remaining of the mob families. There must be someone that Bane didn't kill! Bring them to me! They must have loose ends"

Richard nodded as the Joker began going up the stairs taking off his coat. He ran a hand through his hair and began removing his tie as it was slowly chocking him. He just needed to lie down for a moment to relax and think. He opened the door of his room swiftly and turned away fast.

"Uhhhhh…" he began. The girl swiftly wrapped her almost naked body with the towel with startled wide eyes. "I uhhhh"

He felt the first item landing somewhere near his head and turned towards her in surprise. She tossed him another item from his desk and this time he caught it as it almost hit his chest.

"Hey HEY!" he shouted and she stopped, holding up an empty glass from the tray. "I. forgot" he said slowly as if he was talking to a child. Mia stared at him with fire in her eyes as she slowly lowered the glass but still held it in her hand firmly. "I uh… I'm sorry I forgot you're up here" he said backing away and closing the door.

Mia placed the glass on the desk and buried her face in her hands with embarrassment. She unwrapped the towel from around her body and tossed it on the floor with force as she began getting dressed quickly. Thank God that she had managed to put on her panties, but he got a clear, full glimpse of her titties. Fantastic. That was…great.

She lied on the bed and hugged one of the pillows as she kept replaying the scene in her head, falling deeper into embarrassment as she did so. After ten minutes or so, she heard quiet knocking on the door. He opened the door and stared at her as she sat up on the bed, still looking at him angrily.

"Ahhh I see you're uh.. decent" he said as he got in and closed the door behind him. Mia looked at him in query as he took off his shoes and fell next to her on the bed. She was still sitting up on her elbows and she stared down at him in disbelief. After a long moment, she felt him sigh.

"Will you stop staring at me I'm not gonna rape ya" he said and his voice was muffled as he was facing directly on the covers. Mia raised her eyebrows and coughed quietly.

"For the love of God woman" he said turning towards her "I have been sleeping on a couch for four weeks can't I get just an hour on my bed anymore? Is my presence that disturbing to ya? Ok I killed your sister let it fucking go! You should be glad you're not dead" he said closing his eyes.

Mia raised one of her eyebrows and lied down on her side, turning her back to him. She didn't know that he was not sleeping on another bed and she didn't want to comment about her sister's death. She didn't know if she wanted to start that conversation again.

"You're not gonna fight me on this?" she heard him saying behind her. She turned around slightly and saw him towering over her to get a glimpse of her face. The sudden closeness caught her completely off guard and she blinked looking down.

 _What's the point?_

She said turning on the other side again.

"Riight…." He said as he lied down. He wanted to provoke her more. Something was wrong with her. Yes he most certainly was a sociopathic asshole but he didn't expect that reaction at the reference of her sister's death, especially from a girl who refused to be helped out of the Bane situation because of that. He stared at her back as he thought to himself as he felt his eyes going heavy. Maybe it was too late to think about anything right now.

* * *

She opened her eyes as tears had already stained her face. She wiped them off and sniffed, trying to contain her crying. She got up quietly and looked behind her at the sleeping figure to make sure he was still asleep. She tiptoed to door and got out of the room. She walked up the staircase to the very top floor, trying to be as quiet as a cat. She pushed opened the heavy metallic door and gasped at the unexpected sight.

The rooftop was all white. It had started snowing a long time ago judging by height of the snow on the ground and it was still going. She wrapped her arms around her body as it was actually too cold to go outside. The scenery was beautiful but it had ruined her plans of going outside.

"You trying to catch a cold doll?" she heard a sinister voice behind her. She twirled around and saw him standing at the last step of the staircase, staring at her amused. His makeup was smeared off almost completely and was possibly on the pillow downstairs. Mia opened her mouth, although she didn't know why.

"How long have you been doing this?" he said.

Mia unwrapped her arms shakily as the door was still open.

 _I just need some fresh air sometimes._

"I see…" he said going up the last step and standing next to her, gazing outside. "Does fresh air include pneumonia?"

Mia rolled her eyes _I didn't know it was snowing_

She said almost disappointed.

"Well" he began "I don't mind you coming up here. I mean, you won't leave" he said and looked at her with the corner of his eyes as she stared outside. She raised her chin and wrapped her arms around herself again. "Why didn't you leave? When I allowed you to?" he asked.

Mia frowned and quickly turned towards the stairs to leave. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, giggling.

"Fine, fine. I won't ask again" he said letting go of her. They stayed quiet for a moment before he continued "It's just that you always do these weird…stuff. You're even making it difficult for _me_ to understand. And that's coming from a man wearing clown makeup"

Mia couldn't help but form a small smile at the comment but she let it go immediately. _What do you mean?_

"I mean all of it. Starting off, you said that the scars don't bother you, then you go on and uh, do what you did….with me I mean. Then when you get captured by BaneFreak you refuse my help because I killed your sister, you don't talk to me for two weeks, and when I finally let you go, you stay. I mean, where is the sense?" he said and Mia trembled with coldness. But she knew that if the door was closed and they headed back to the room, this conversation would be even more uncomfortable.

She shrugged her shoulders _Maybe I don't care about stuff_

"Or maybe you care too much. Either way, I'm not going to say you're not keeping me interested" he said.

Mia bit the inside of her cheek uncomfortably and closed the metallic door as the cold was too much to bear. It was suddenly quiet as they began descending from the stairs and she felt a sudden urge to grab him as she felt him walking behind her quietly. She entered the room and turned to him as he walked in as well closing the door, submerging the room into darkness. She sighed irritated as he did so.

"What? You think I'm sleeping anywhere else than my room again? I think it's been long enough" he said taking off his clothes and leaving on only his boxers. Mia rolled her eyes and lied down next to him at the very edge of the bed under the covers. He was toying with her. He knew she wouldn't go downstairs with his men lurking on every corner of the warehouse and he must had caught up on her attitude the last few days. Well, obviously.

But this time she wouldn't let him get in her head. He was the guy who killed Rachel. She had to remind herself of that.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate herself on sleeping, ignoring the heat between her legs.

 _Fall asleep._

She commanded herself mentally.

She didn't know for how long she stayed motionless until her nerves twisted. She sighed and lied on her back staring at the ceiling.

 _What the hell's wrong with you!?_

She heard a voice in her head. She involuntarily turned her head to the right, coming face to face with the Joker. She could see his eyes burning in the darkness as he looked back at her.

After that everything moved quickly. They locked lips hungrily as his hands began lifting her t-shirt pulling her close on his body. She could feel him erected against her as he lied on top of her, never letting go of her lips. His muscles felt warm under her touch as he removed her clothing, entering her almost immediately. She gasped throwing her head back as he licked her neck, moving inside her fast. She dug her nails on his back, not sure if she was doing it out of pleasure or out of anger. When he didn't react he dug them deeper and heard him moan in pleasure as he moved. It was probably out of anger cause when he did so, she stopped.

He pinned her down by the throat, squeezing slightly as he moved vigorously inside her. She arched her back towards him, feeling her climax as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Mia opened her eyes as he was still lying there. She gulped and let her arms fall to the side, trying to touch him as little as possible. He finally moved to the side and groaned. She got up quickly, taking her clothes with her and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slid down with her back on the door, buried her face in her arms and sobbed until there were no more tears left.


	20. Final masquerade

**Hey guys sorry I kept you waiting. The story is slowly wrapping up and I want to get my ideas in a roll and for that I needed inspiration. But I hope you enjoy my chapter x**

* * *

She woke up shivering. Her face was connected to the floor of the bathroom and her feet were freezing. She got up slowly and washed her face, not daring to look at her reflection. She walked to the door and unlocked it, peeking in the room. It was very dark since there were no windows with the only light source coming from underneath the door and the bathroom. She moved quietly, trying to minimize the noise her feet made on the floorboards. When she got closer to the bed, she realized that the figure was still sleeping. She knew him well enough to know that since he was not awake yet, that meant that it wasn't even day time. She must have fallen asleep in there for a while and it seemed longer than she thought. She stared down at him for a moment, before leaning down to grab a pair of shoes she had under the bed.

"You're not leaving. " she heard him and paused. She stood up slowly, as the unmoving figure still seemed unconscious.

"I _said_ " he said dangerously as she saw him sitting up slowly. She couldn't see his face but she could recognize the threat in his voice. "You're not leaving. Not until I talk. Sit"

Back to square one it seemed. She was, once more, playing the helpless little victim.

She sighed quietly closing her eyes and sat on the bed with her feet on the ground. She felt him shift behind her and braced herself for the threat or sarcastic remark that was coming.

But instead, she felt an arm wrapping, almost shyly, around her waist. She flinched and pulled away but his grip tightened for a moment holding her in place.

"Don't" he commanded. "Let me speak and then" he paused for a moment "I'll let you go. For good"

Mia turned to the opposite direction from where his voice was coming from. She could feel him breathing down her neck as his hands loosened up, checking if she was going to move away or not.

"I thought that" he said in a low voice "if you can't see me then it's gonna be easier so uh" he began. She frowned in the darkness, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"I don't know why I do some things" his voice was hoarse "I just…do them you know? It's an old habit I guess…" he paused for a moment. "The last time I came to your house six months ago, I told you it would be the last. And as insulting as uh.. it is to admi _t,_ I think I only killed Rachel to be sure that I wasn't gonna come back"

Mia froze and tried to turn to his direction. He held her in place roughly "look I'm not good at these stuff alright? Can't you just drop it for a moment!? Just, don't, look at me, don't fucking reply for once"

She paused and turned forward slowly, very unsure of the situation she was in. She heard him sigh heavily and swiftly before talking "Alright I know you feel something alright? And you know I do. I guess I never really thought someone like –" he sighed quickly again and Mia felt for the first time his aura being very uncomfortable. "I'll always be this" he continued. "Your sister's killer. No matter how things turn out. And it's fine, Mia. Really. It's always been this way for me. Just-" he began "before you go, I just _need_ to know that, you know I'm not a complete monster. Not you too. Just tell me that you've seen some form of kindness. Something. You've never looked at me the way other people do and I just, I need to hold on to that if I'm not gonna lose my mind."

Mia's chin fell open slightly. She remained frozen, feeling his breath on her hair as he held her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Yes, everything he'd said was true. She did feel something for him and, frankly, she knew he did as well. If he didn't, she would be dead weeks ago due to her childlike behavior. But he had hurt her. So bad. In fact, maybe her sister's death was not s much of a loss as the loss of him. Selfish? Extremely. Rachel was always there for her and admitting that was making her almost insane. Maybe he was rubbing off on her.

But it was the truth that she had to acknowledge at some point. For ten years, all she knew was that someone else was taking her life in her hands. And of course, it was, most of the times, out of love. But nobody felt her. With him, it was effortless. She didn't even had to tell him what she wanted. He just knew.

But did it have to be the Joker of all people? Why?

At that moment, something occurred to her that she'd never thought of before. What if she was looking at it the wrong way? He didn't have to be the Joker. Not to her at least. Yes, she could never forgive him for what he'd done and they could never practically have a normal life together but for once, maybe he could be someone else. Just for a moment.

She removed his hand softly from around her waist and turned towards him. She sat on her knees across from him, making sure that he could see her hands.

 _I can tell you that. Because it's true._

she began

 _But I'll need something in return._

He opened his mouth for a sarcastic remark as his defensive walls instinctively shot up. But instead, he licked his lips calmly "And what is that?"

Mia moved closer to him.

 _Tell me your name_

He stayed quiet in the darkness. He crooked his head to the side inspecting her figure in the darkness. "How is that gonna help?"

 _It will help me._

He licked his lips and shook his head frowning "I'm not that person anymore"

 _And you're not the Joker right now either._

She replied.

 _So who are you?_

He stared at her and she could see his eyes glistening in the darkness. Finally, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands up, placing them on each side of his face. He placed his forehead on hers and for a moment, Mia felt normal. As if that was the way it's been for years.

"You'll leave tomorrow, won't you?" he said. When she didn't reply, he pulled her forward by the back of her head and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. She melted at his touch, and felt her heart aching at the fact that he knew she was leaving this time. No games. He broke the kiss and placed several others on her face, pulling her closer. He was memorizing.

When he finally stopped, he removed her hands from his chest and let them fall to the side of her body.

"It's Jack" he said steadily "I'm Jack"

* * *

 **Too much melodrama? Oh well. I like it. Cheers x**


	21. junta definition:Organized hell

**Don't know what junta is? Look it up ;)**

* * *

She put the last of the stuff the Joker bought for her the past few weeks in the bag and zipped it closed. She put on her coat and headed out the room when disappointment hit her. She saw Richard waiting for her by the door of the warehouse, ending a call when he saw her.

She continued going down the stairs slowly, looking around the room.

"I'll be taking you home. He has work to do" Richard said opening the metallic door of the warehouse. Mia readjusted the backpack on the shoulder and walked passed him silently.

It was no longer snowing but the whole city was still covered in white. It was very chilly and if she wasn't wearing her gloves and three pairs of socks, she would have to have some limbs removed. She got in the van with Richard by her side as he started the engine. They drove slowly in the city, as it seemed like a normal day in Gotham. Mia placed her forehead on the window looking outside, feeling both angry and heartbroken once again.

" Don't take it too hard" Richard began "He just doesn't like goodbyes that's all" he said as they stopped at the traffic lights.

 _Well it's always about what he likes._

She signaled still looking out the window.

"If it's any comfort, he told me to check on you every week. You know, with all these Bane shit going on. And since you couldn't say with us forever, it kinda means something for a guy like that"

 _That's very comforting_ she signaled ironically. She just expected him to see her just for a moment after what they shared last night. Not ran off like a coward because he didn't want to look her in the eye with no darkness on his side.

He remained quiet, glancing at the girl every now and then as he drove. He opened his mouth, then regretted his decision and closed it. He opened it again until Mia glared at him annoyed. She stared at him as he drove, obviously waiting for him to say what he wanted and quit playing games.

"Jeez lady fine quit staring at me like that" he said as the girl's wide brown eyes pierced him. "It's just that…I think you're being very unfair. You're not really seeing how much you've changed him. But I do. I know him for-" he paused and Mia turned towards him fully, begging with her eyes. Richard sighed "We grew up together. We uh…we were taken in by the same foster family. And he…let's say he was always the one taking the beating for me. But that was it. He didn't care about anyone else. Only himself and me. Occasionally… I've never seen him act like that about anyone before. So uh…you know…you might wanna cut some slack to the craziest murderer in Gotham who kept you safe. Just a thought"

Mia stared at the road in front of her, thinking to herself. Maybe she was being harsh. Or maybe she was still just angry? Or selfish…

She sighed and stared out the window again, as the van stopped in front of her building. She stared at it, and for a moment, it seemed unfamiliar to her. As if she was not home. She grabbed her backpack and turned to Richard who was waiting for her to get out. She didn't really know what to say.

 _You tell him bye_

"Will do. Bye sweetcheeks" he said as she opened the door. She smiled back at him faintly before he drove off. Mia stared at the van until it disappeared.

She got in the building and up to her floor, opened the door of her apartment and closed it behind her, resting her back on it sighing. She closed her eyes taking in the cold of the room and the subtle scent of humidity in the atmosphere, as she hadn't been home for a month. She suddenly opened them and headed for the living room, turning on the TV. She had to know what was going on in the city since she didn't have a clue if Bane put a bounty on her head or not.

She flipped through the channels and her blood froze at the sudden image that popped up on screen. She fell back on the couch, turning up the volume. The images were flipping from a collapsed entrance to a tunnel to the blown up field of Gotham's Football Stadium. She gulped, placing her hands over her mouth in terror as she heard Bane's announcement playing over and over on all channels.

 _"Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator! And we came here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours"._

 _Madman_ she thought to herself _he's a madman_

She got up and paced to the door of her apartment, then returned to her living room. She couldn't go outside what was she doing? But she couldn't stay there either. If everyone was home, maybe Bane would come for her again. Of course, she was no use to him but still, she didn't know how big his ego and how small his penis was. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

On the other hand, it had been a full month since she escaped from him. Maybe he had been in her house looking for her already. And maybe he gave up, if he gave any attention at finding her again. Which she doubted.

She sat down on her couch with both elbows on her knees.

 _Wish Jack was here._

She thought to herself and snickered. Jack. It was so strange giving him a name. It was like taking a jar of Nutella and naming it liquid chocolate with hazelnut. It was just wrong. In the same sense, he was the Joker.

Although she had to admit, she kind of liked that she was now one of the few elite that knew his real name. It put a smile on her face and a raised eyebrow on her forehead just by thinking about it.

She shook her head and rubbed her face.

 _Concentrate_ she ordered herself, getting back to the issue in question. Should she stay here? Or go back to the Joker? For the third fucking time…

But this time, he let her go. He himself knew that no matter how they felt, nothing would work. They couldn't have a normal life together, or a beautiful family. One of them would end up being miserable and incompatible with the lifestyle. And even though she didn't want those things right now, she knew she wanted them in the future. And most of all, she knew he feared that if she stuck around any longer, she would end up dead.

She got up and opened her balcony door, looking down at the street below. It was empty. Suddenly, she saw a tank turning on her street and she got inside quickly, closing the door.

Junta, that's what that was. Fascism in her own city. She sat back down on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest.

Well she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

"How long ago did you leave her?" the Joker said as he strode towards his laptop.

"Twenty minutes or so. I was already back when Bane made the announcement."

"Freak…" the Joker murmured as he worked his way through the city files "You said the bridge is already closed?"

"Yeah, bunch of his men are gathered there with machine guns" he remained silent for a moment "I can go get her-"

"No" he replied quickly "It's dangerous for you and I don't trust anyone of these suckers to go get her. And besides, she will not come back here. If someone goes for her, we'll just get her out of the city"

"Why? I thought you wanted her safe"

"Yeah" he said sharply, putting an end to their conversation. "Good thing is Bane hasn't looked for her. Maybe he won't even notice that she's back if she doesn't d do anything _stupid_ and _ssssttubborn."_

Richard looked around the room "Won't she?"

He stood up readjusting his suit "Let's hope not"

* * *

 _A week later_

She kept quiet with a baseball bat in her hands as she heard running on the corridor. Good thing was that this wasn't one of the most elite areas in the city and it took a while for people to come here. And even when they did, they just knocked on the doors and rolled in. But very few hurt someone. It was the very highest class that was murdered.

After Bane's announcement., all hell broke loose in the city. People just broke into people's houses, killing everyone on sight, ripping everything apart. There was a court, judging the rich and police on whether they should be executed or exiled. People took matters into their own hands but nothing seemed to be taken care of.

And he was nowhere to be found. Actually, none of them. Neither the Joker nor Batman. It was as if they had been swallowed by the earth. Both of them.

She opened the kitchen cupboard and sighed worryingly as her supplies were running low. She couldn't stay in her house any longer. She had no food in the fridge since she never got the chance to go grocery shopping when she came back, she only had some spaghetti left and her AC stopped working today. She had to do something if she didn't want to starve, or freeze to death.

And if she wanted to get food, she had to leave and return before six PM. After that, anybody seen on the streets without permission, got shot.

She put on her coat and winter hat, covering her mouth with her scarf, trying to be as less recognizable as possible.

She got out of the building and walked silently, as her feet sunk with a satisfying crunchy sound in the snow, leaving trails behind her. She walked fast, mingling with another group of people walking as she walked passed a tank. There were two of Bane's men sitting on it, one on top and one staring at them as they walked. She lowered her eyes, not daring to look up in hopes that none of them knew who she was. She continued walking and finally reached her grocery store.

She lowered her scarf as her mouth dropped. All she saw were empty shelves and broken cashier boxes. There was nothing left, neither in the fridges nor at the back of the store.

She turned around and gazed in the neighborhood. She continued walking for about five more blocks, finding out that other shops were at the same condition. She put her hands in the pockets of her coat, pausing to take a breath.

She stared at the people who happened to be walking with her all along. They were all going at the same direction. She followed sheepishly, having a very bad feeling about it but, yet, having no choice left. Finally, she knew where they were all going. Gotham's courthouse. It was packed with Bane's men and her first instinct was to turn and ran home. But all she would accomplish would be to either starve to death or increase her chances of getting recognized by attempting to get out of the house once more.

She walked with her head low and the scarf covering her mouth as she got up the stairs of the courthouse.

She finally let out a breath of comfort as she felt the warmth of the room. There were people sleeping there, with a fire going. On the left side, there was a line of people and someone was giving them soup. She walked to the line fast, keeping her head low as she did so.

"How did it come to this" a man said behind her and she jumped slightly in surprise "Last week I was cruising down at the Caribbean and now I am being served soup with a bunch of people"

"Everyone comes here Mike there is nothing left in the city" a woman whispered to him "Don't be such a brat you should be glad we're not dead"

Mia gulped and gazed around the room, trying to find any familiar faces. Nothing. In a distance, she could hear shouting and yelling but paid no further attention to it. She didn't want to know what was going on. When it was her turn, she took the plate that she was offered and went to the side. She ate her soup quickly in the dark corner, staying low. She had taken care of her hunger for now, but she still had no supplies for the days to come. No matter how many they were.

 _Later you think. Now go_ she told herself as she put the scarf over her mouth again and walked to the exit. She walked past the people that were coming in, touching them politely to get out of the way, when she heard it.

"What have we here" a deep, mechanical voice said behind her. Mia froze, not daring to turn around. She knew that voice. It was him. Bane was right behind her. She felt her legs melting in terror as she heard his loud breathing right above her head.

"Right on time" she heard him right next to her and squeezed her eyes, waiting for the attack. "I think it does a great job"

Mia opened her eyes and frowned in confusion as she saw Bane's hand reaching right in front of her. "Excuse me" he told her with subtle irony but didn't look down at her as he inspected a new model of guns that one of his men was holding in his arms. Mia let out a shaky breath, as she walked past him quickly, getting out of the building. She could hear him still talking as she walked, quickening up her pace, as she got further. She almost ran to the end of the road, never looking back. She finally turned to the left and lowered her scarf. She glued her back to the wall and closed her eyes, breathing fast as she felt her stomach turning. It was already dark but she didn't care at this point.

That was so close. A slightly different movement, and she was going to be dead. She breathed in and out deeply, before she heard a low giggle next to her. She turned to the direction and her blood froze in her veins. She saw the man staring at her, smiling demonically. She remembered him. And he obviously remembered her. It was her guard when Bane abducted her.

She glanced to her right and he raised his gun "Don't you dare" he told her signaling with his head "Turn around and walk" he told her. Mia turned around with difficulty as her instincts told her to run. "Go" he said, pushing her forward.

The wheels turned in Mia's mind and she walked slower than before.

"I said move!" the man said. Mia moved to the side just when he tried pushing her again, grabbed his hand and hit him hard on the nose with her elbow.

But he was so much stronger. He merely wiped his nose and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her and pushing her down on the ground. Mia turned towards him, just as he aimed her with his gun. She squeezed her eyes as she heard the gunshot.

He fell right in front of her feet as scarlet stains spilled on the white sheet of snow that covered the road. Mia jumped as she felt someone lifting her up from behind. She turned around frantically.

"Move move!" Richard said, looking behind her. Mia began running with him. She looked back for a second, only to see some of Bane's men emerging from the courthouse.

But before they could recognize them, they were out of sight.

* * *

She breathed crazily as they stopped in an alley by her house. Richard made sure that nobody came before going to her "You lucky bitch" he said breathlessly "God you are looking for trouble aren't ya? I knew I should follow you when you got out your house. You alright?" he told her and she nodded.

 _We should go in my house. it's safer._

"I can't. I'm just here to check on you and give you a message. We've arranged for a boat to take you out of the city tomorrow. Bring only a backpack cause we will be running to get you to the port. Anything you need will be arranged to you elsewhere. He said to meet us at your spot or something"

She nodded _you're not coming?_

"No…We have to get Batman back"

She raised her eyebrows in awe. He smiled faintly "You'd be surprised at how much the Joker loves Gotham and yet no one gets it. So it's arranged. Tomorrow night, one backpack"

He turned to leave when Mia grabbed his hand _How is he?_

Richard stared at her for a moment "He's alive" he said then and with that ran out of the alley as darkness enveloped the streets completely. She covered her mouth and ran to her building herself.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would see him again.

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be the final one. I do know how I am going to end the story but i would also like to know what do you think will happen? You know, let me know how many people i'll disappoint :p until next time, cheers**


	22. Something to love

**Author's note**

 _People tend to have different opinions when it comes to happiness. Some say, it's having time and money. Others tend to believe that it's freedom and enjoying every waking moment of your life. And some believe that it's having your loved ones healthy by your side._

 _Well, my fellow freaks, I call bullshit on all of that. Even if you do have your loved ones by your side, even if you live free and have time and money, you don't really comprehend your state of mind if you don't know what you're fighting for. In other words, and I don't want to come across as cynical, happiness is knowing the reason why you do something and then go ahead and do it. It's knowing why you love someone and then go ahead and make sure they are also happy by your side. It's loving your job and your hobbies so much that you then go ahead and make time for it. It's living free because you chose to have no chains attached to you and not because it didn't happen for you._

 _It's balancing your thoughts with your actions. So even if you end this story thinking "I loved this ending" or "I hate this ending" remember. It's not about what you like. This is the ending you've been given. Because my thought was to write a story about something that I like and my action was to actually do it. So, by definition, I am happy with it. And some of you seemed to really like it so I thank you for it. But remember, just like this story, you don't know what tomorrow has for you and you don't know how it ends before you read it. You can't like everything that happens. And just like Mia, do what you think will make you happy. What will make people you love happy but never compromise only for their own needs._

 _And since I've been given the chance, I want to address the talented freaks who are reading who are too afraid to show your skills to the world. There is only one thing to say to you._

 _You don't need people's permission to be fucking awesome._

 _So this is it my fellow freaks. I wish you all a great life. And when it knocks you down, smile to that bitch and say "whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you stranger"_

* * *

She paced up and down in her apartment as the sun made its final remarks on the sky. She let out a shaky breath looking down at her watch. Half past six. The patrol already checked her neighborhood and all that was left now was a signal. She opened her balcony door and looked down on the street when she finally saw it. A light flickered from an alley nearby to her direction. Mia watched it for a moment as it stopped. Then it flickered again and that was when she knew that was actually it. You know when you have to do something that you're not really sure you should do, and you find all sort of excuses not to? Well, that was one of those times.

She put on her winter hat and headed for the door, taking a final look at her apartment. Who knew? Maybe, she would come back one day when all this trouble was over. That was if the city was still standing. She closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs getting to the exit of the building. She opened the door and peeked outside. It was silent. Nothing could be heard and it seemed that the whole city was abandoned. She ran from shadow to shadow, until she reached the alley where Richard was.

"You ready?" he told her grabbing her by the shoulders to look at her. She nodded lowering her eyes. "Look you just have to do what I tell you. No heroism, no improvisation and no stupid ideas. You just follow me and stay low. And everything will be alright."

She nodded and breathed out sharply preparing herself.

"Alright" he whispered as he gazed at the empty road in front of them. Then, without warning, he jumped forward. Mia ran behind him, staying low as he said as they reached the other side of the road. He turned behind him and grabbed her arm momentarily, making sure she was with him. They moved quietly in the alley reaching the other end. They continued this tactic for five more blocks, until they reached the central square of the city. Finally, Mia saw another human being walking, other than the two of them. But he was dressed heavily and was carrying a gun. Now that they were approaching the center, Bane's men began patrolling the area. Richard had chosen a road that lead to the port, further away than the normal path, but safer. They were basically circling the courthouse by keeping off those roads.

They waited for Bane's man to walk past the alley and head north before they ran across the street. But before they could reach the other end, they heard shouting. Richard grabbed her and pulled her with him as they hid behind some barrels.

"Hey! You!" they heard someone shouting.

 _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Mia's mind screamed. But before she knew it, she saw a dark shadow running at the end of the road towards an abandoned store to their right. She covered her ears as she heard gunshots and squeezed her eyes shut.

Richard lowered his head and mouthed curses. He just hoped that none of those bullets hit the barrels that they were hiding behind, since they were filled with gasoline. And he also hoped, that the girl hadn't realized that.

Mia's eyes opened widely when she heard a loud thud on the ground in front of them. She saw the woman gasping for air, as the snow beneath her transformed into a scarlet pool of blood. She jerked forward slightly, before she felt a hand connecting painfully to her stomach holding her in place. Richard stared at her with burning eyes and held up a warning finger in front of her face. Mia sat back and stared, as she let out a final breath. He pulled her with him as they heard footsteps and hid at the other end of the barrels facing to the alley they were targeting. They saw two men walking towards the corpse and turning it around. Mia looked away as the men chatted over the body before walking away to the end of the road. Richard moved forward and she followed as they finally reached the safety of the darkness.

"Move" he whispered as they walked fast through the alley.

When they reached the road, Mia gasped. The whole street was filled with tanks and armed men, walking around silently. They didn't talk or laugh, they just patrolled. That meant that they couldn't run under their noses because they didn't care about anything else.

Richard turned to her _Relax. Wait for the signal_ he signed. She frowned and waited behind him, unsure of what they were waiting for. Suddenly, through the deafening silence of the night, a loud high-pitched whistling sound split the city. And the sky was on fire.

There were blue and red fireworks lightning up the city and made it seem like daytime.

"Go go!" Richard whispered loudly as they ran frantically behind the dumbfounded army of men too captivated and dumbfounded by the sudden fireworks outbreak.

She could still hear them blowing up in the sky as they ran past the bridge that led to the very end of the city and to the port. Mia spotted the lighthouse that she used to sit by and pulled Richard's coat. She showed it with her finger and they were now sprinting for their final round.

They were both panting as they reached the tall tower. Suddenly the wooden door creaked open and they both jumped back in surprise.

"Fuck!" Richard said breathlessly as the Joker emerged from the darkness.

"Ahh you made it" he said looking at both of them as they tried catching their breath "Thank you for doing us the honor"

"Yeah thank you for having us" Richard said standing up straight. Suddenly, Joker's eyes were on Mia and he licked his scars.

"Uh.. boat's almost ready why don't you go take a look if everything's alright" he said.

"Sure it's not like I've been running all night" Richard said under his breath as he made his way down to the boat. Joker signaled for Mia to get in the lighthouse with him. She got in as he closed the door behind her and she took off her hat, suddenly feeling very hot from all the running.

"So" he began as he took out his gun, checking it "I heard you've outdone yourself this time. Heading down to the Courthouse" he said checking the bullets and placing the gun back in his pocket.

Mia shrugged her shoulder.

"You doing alright?" he asked again and she nodded. He stared at her for a moment before circling her "There will be a woman waiting for you to the city where you'll go. You have an apartment, a job and money waiting for you there"

Mia frowned _Thank you but you didn't have to do all that._

"Well…" he began, readjusting his suit "Just think of it as a goodbye gift"

Mia raised her eyebrow _I thought you didn't like goodbyes._

He snickered "Talked to Richard huh? Anyhow, I uh, had to say it. To you"

Mia stared at him for a moment. He seemed so different, colder than before. She didn't like it. It was difficult for her to say goodbye too but she needed to remember him as she wanted.

She walked to him and placed her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his coat, begging him to react. Finally, she felt him relax slightly and his gloved hands pulled her closer to him. He buried his painted face in her hair before pushing her back slightly to look at her. She brought her hands up.

 _Come with me_ _._

He shook his head lowering her hands but still held them into his. "I can't. It's my city, doll, you know?"

Mia closed her eyes and sighed _Worth a shot_ she signed placing her hands back to his. He remained quiet for a moment before licking his scars fast.

"Nah.. You'll do great. I know you will. Just keep yourself out of trouble and try not to fall for a guy..well…like me"

Mia snickered and smiled _I'll see what I can do._

She smiled once more but when she looked up at him, his eyes were the warmest she'd ever seen them.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before"

Mia's smile dropped suddenly and she felt a lump growing in her throat. Just thinking about all the things they didn't do and would never do together, just made it so much worse.

"Come on now" he said licking his lips "Don't be this way" he said burying her in his chest one more time before a bang on the door interrupted their exchange. Richard appeared bringing a cold breeze from outside.

"We're ready"

"She'll be there" the Joker said quickly and nodded as Richard disappeared. He turned to her giving her a faint smile, observing her. He pushed her hair behind her ears cupping her face and placed his lips on hers softly. He pulled back then, letting his hands fall on her shoulders.

"Go" he said in a hoarse voice. Mia lowered her eyes in understanding. This was his goodbye. He wouldn't come with her to the boat. She looked up at him holding back her tears before going out the door.

Richard was waiting for her with crossed arms, leaning on the tower.

"Ah you're done" he said ironically but his tone was warm. She rolled her eyes, following him to the boat. It was small but was good enough for the cause. She didn't know where she was going but she trusted him.

"Soo… What's your next trip? Greece? Italy?" he said as he offered her a hand into the boat.

She snickered readjusting her hat _Somewhere with no guns?_

"Well good luck finding a place like that" he laughed. Mia looked at him with a smile still clinging about her lips and sighed.

 _You take care of him_ she signed.

"Always have" he replied before offering her his hand for a handshake.

 _And thank you_ she said quickly feeling dumb for not saying that earlier.

"Don't mention it"

There was a loud rumbling noise and suddenly, the water in front of the boat became illuminated. Richard's eyes widened and he jumped forward to the driver of the boat.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! TURN THEM OFF!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the man said panicking as he turned the engine and lights off "It was an accident"

"You turned the fucking lights on…by accident!?" Richard said taking out his gun.

"Hey!" there was shouting from afar. Mia swirled around quickly, only to see three men running towards them.

"Mia get down!" Richard shouted as he shot to their direction. She fell to her knees covering her head, as the bullets flew on top of her. There were more gunshots now and she just hoped that they were coming from Joker's men and not Bane's. After a couple of seconds, they died down. She lifted her head slowly with wide eyes, unsure if it was over or not.

"It's fine" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, only to see Richard inspecting his coat on the shoulder that was slightly ripped from a bullet. She stood up gazing upon the dock. The three men were lying on the floor motionless and she only got a glimpse of Jack searching something on a fourth body by the side of the harbor.

"We're alright. Bad news is that we have to find a new driver though " he said scratching his head with the back of his gun as the man lied down on the boat covered with blood. He took out his phone and dialed a number "Bozo, come out buddy you're taking a trip" he said as a man appeared from the shadows walking to their direction.

Mia wrapped her arms around her body as the cold was hitting her to the bone. "Just a second" Richard smiled at her faintly, but Mia wasn't looking at him. Her eyes froze and she frowned at the movement on the ground. She thought she saw one of the men lying on the floor move. But… did he…

She saw him raise his gun to their direction. No. Richard's direction. He was staring at her confused as Bozo who was approaching her saw her expression. Mia jumped in front of Richard as Bozo took out his gun and turned around and the only thing she heard were two gunshots.

Both her and Richard fell to the ground.

She turned to him to see if he was hurt, before her hands began trembling.

"He's down" Bozo said and turned towards them. Mia looked down at her chest as the pain finally reached the synapses of her brain. She gasped for air as Richard made her lie down on the boat.

"Shit! Nono what the fuck!?" he said opening up her coat, revealing a scarlet stained yellow top. The bullet had just missed her heart but had pierced her lung. He pressed down on the wound even if he knew it couldn't be taken care of with just pressure. There was running on the dock and for a moment the lights on top of Mia's head were cut off by a shadow.

"You stupid creature!" the Joker shouted letting his gun fall to the ground and knelt down. "Richard do something!" he said as the man looked at the girl. "Give me a bandage to wrap the wound!"

"Boss" he said calmly.

"If we hurry we can take her to the hospital"

"Joker"

"And maybe they'll let her be treated there"

"Jack" Richard said sharply, getting the man's attention. He shook his head at him and the Joker stared at him for a moment. After a while, he stopped putting pressure on the girl's chest who was already breathing heavily. Richard stood up and got out of the boat.

He stared at her for a moment, before her dark eyes landed on him. He took off his gloves and went behind her, placing her head and top part of her body on his chest and leaned back on the boat.

"Shush" he told her softly as he saw the tears rolling down her face. He pushed her hair behind her ears recognizing the fear in his eyes.

"Stupid…" he told her shaking his head "Why Mia? Why did you do this to me?"

She squeezed her eyes in pain as she raised her hands.

 _I want you to have someone to love._

He stared at her in disbelief and then up at Richard who was waiting with his head low, out on the dock. He looked down at her and licked his lips angrily.

"Then how come I'm losing you?" he told her intensely "Why do you think you get to decide what I'll have?"

Mia gasped and her breath hissed and whistled in her throat as she moved.

"Ok…ok…" he said pulling her up into his arms. He closed his eyes taking in her scent, finally realizing that there was no point in dominating the situation. He felt a cold hand on his neck and looking down, he saw her trying to work her way up to him. He pulled her up and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. He deepened it, memorizing the curves and edges of her lips, as a rusty taste filled his own mouth. He kissed her gently on her cheek and cheekbones, listening to her breathing become even heavier. He looked down at her and her eyes were wide open. She was panicking.

"I'm here…I'm here" he kept repeating caressing the side of her face. She had grasped his coat tightly in her fists and was clinging onto him for dear life. She stared at him intensely and for a moment, he almost heard her speak into his head.

"I won't leave" he said in a hoarse voice. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest and for a while, all he could hear was her heavy breathing, mixed with the sound of ropes and pulleys squeaking.

And then suddenly, there was nothing.

He looked down at the motionless woman. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He turned her face towards him and wiped the bloody edge of her mouth. Now she was just sleeping. He brought her limp body up and enveloped it with his hands, taking in the form of her body and the softness of her hair.

He pulled back and stared at her, not sure of what he was waiting for. He placed her down on the boat gently and got up. He was hunched forward, still staring at the girl. After a moment, he fixed his bloody coat and turned to Richard. He walked off the boat as his men that were previously hiding in the shadows waiting for any ambush were looking at him.

"We're heading back to the warehouse. We've got work to do" and with that, they were all heading quickly to their vans. Richard remained motionless by his side.

"I want Bane alive" he stated coldly "And I want Batman found"

Richard nodded "What about the uh… boat?" he said.

"Burn it. We leave nothing behind" he said as he walked away.

After a while, there was smoke and flames coming from behind him. The man was still facing away from the water, with his eyes fixed on the buildings that spread in front of his eyes. Richard looked back at him freeing the boat as its top part was now burning bright like a beacon on the water. He approached the standing figure slowly.

"You do realize Bane has an army…right?" Richard said.

"Yeah" he replied. The man stood on the harbor still staring at the city in front of him. When he turned towards him, Richard recognized something that he hadn't seen for a long time. Something that was hidden into his brother's core since they were little kids.

Purpose.

His grin spilled on his face and the darkness of the night made his demonic features envelope Richard's soul.

"But this is _my_ city"

 **The end**

* * *

 **Thanks to all my steady reviewers that kept me going and I hope to see you soon on another story of mine. I'll come up with something ;)**

 **Cheers**


	23. sequel promo

_She opened her eyes and gasped for air as the nightmare dissolved in front of her eyes. She remained frozen, staring at the wall of the apartment._

 _Fire. That was the only thing she could remembered._

* * *

 **Sequel coming up.**


	24. A quiet place

Sequel now available- "A quiet Place"


End file.
